Destiny
by sstark2010
Summary: When Hannah dies uexpectantly, Thierry is devastated...until he feels her come back. Who is she now? When he finds her, will he love her? And will it be enough to save her from Hunter's dark plans.. Summary not so great, but my first time. Please be gentle. R&R! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

THIERRY

Thierry stared down at his hands, unbelieving. He wasn't sure he heard right. But, the doctor repeated himself. Thierry felt his heart hit the floor.

Hannah, _his _Hannah, was dying. That couldn't be!

"Are you sure?" he asked Dr. Redfern, "I mean, really positive?"

The doctor looked as if he was about to reprimand him, but then seeing Thierry's angry glare, he quickly spoke.

"Sir, the cancer has spread, " he answered, shaking his head, "I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do."

Thierry gritted his teeth, "There has to be. There has to be something!" he cried out.

Dr. Redfern, sighed, shook his head and agreed to go over her tests again, though he knew it was futile.

"I'll go and check the tests again, Lord Thierry." he said as he slipped out of the room silently.

"Thierry?" Hannah's voice was weak, and barely more than a whisper of wind.

Thierry was by her side instantly.

"What is it, Hannah?" he asked, his eyes looking to Hannah as if they would overflow with tears at any second.

"Remember Thierry..." Hannah paused to take a breath, but it turned into a fit of violent coughing.

Thierry didn't know what to do, he just watched as Hannah's coughing grew worse and worse.

Finally, the coughing slowed, though it didn't stop.

Hannah looked up at Thierry, tears in her eyes from the coughing, and said, "Remember, I won't be gone for long."

There was a pause, and during that pause, Thierry feared for his soulmate's life.

He had found her, and after all this time, she'd finally lived to be older than 17. They'd only been together six months, though. Never long enough.

What seventeen year old developed fatal cancer? She had gotten worse in the past eight weeks, now she was so sickly. He knew she wouldn't survive the next hour,

much less the night.

Then Hannah resumed her talking. "Remember, I'll be back in my next life."

"I promise, I'll wait for you, Hannah." Thierry said hopelessly.

_I promise_, he added, mentally.

Then, she choked and wheezed, then all the life seemed to flow out of Hannah.

And all the reason to live out of Thierry.

Just then, Dr. Redfern came back in.

"Lord Thierry?" He said cautiously, "Hannah's cancer has spread and..."

The doctor trailed off as he saw Hannah's lifeless body.

"We'll take care of everything for you, my Lord." Dr. Redfern said, before wheeling the bed out of the room and away from the distressed Thierry.

"Hannah!" Thierry cried, both aloud and mentally.

_I can't live through this anymore_!

With that last thought burned deep in his mind, he left the hospital building. Walking a short way, his head down, lost in despair. When he was out in the courtyard, he saw a tree.

_I can't live through this anymore, _he thought again, feeling deep anguish.

All the life force he had left, just seemed to gush out of him and into nothingness. Drifting sub-consciously closer towards the tree, he could see it. Oak. A strong wood. Strong enough to pierce strong skin.

_I should end it all, I should.._

His last thought was cut off by a calling. Not a verbal calling, a mental call, like, a whisper. A psychic whisper like the wind blowing through your hair...

_Wait.._, the call beckoned to him.

_Is it..? Could it be..? _his mind raced as he turned in all directions.

He faced the hospital. No, it couldn't be. It's too soon, she never returned so soon.

He started towards the hospital again.

_Maybe she's not dead_, he thought, _maybe.._

His thoughts cut off again.

He heard the call again, pulling him towards the hospital. But, the voice said search.

_Why would it say search if she was in the hospital, _he thought to himself.

_Search,_ the mental call said, and then it was gone.

He stared up at the hospital, towards the third floor. Hannah would have been taken to the morgue, down under the building. Yet, the pull he felt was coming

from the third story, fourth window from the east.

Hannah was most definitely gone, for when he touched her lifeless body, he didn't feel the familiar zing of electricity.

Yet, he heard her call. And, he could only hear the call if she had returned and was inhabited in a body.

What amazed him was it was so soon. He usually had to wait for years, sometimes hundreds. But mere minutes after one form died?

Thierry shook his head, ashamed at what he just thought of doing. He couldn't end his life.

He promised. He promised he would wait and find her again. That's what he'd do. He would listen to her call. He would wait and search for her.

He turned from the tree and walked quickly inside the mansion. He went straight to his office and sat at his desk. And, waited.

SARA

Three floors up in the same hospital in I.C.U. sector, a man in a lab coat and a blood tray brushed past a nurse. She was about to do her rounds, when the guy bumped her shoulder as he walked quickly, not stopping to apologize.

"Excuse you." she said, not fazing the man as he hurried away.

_Rude bastard_, she thought.

The nurse set about checking on a coma patient, looking over the machines, then coming to check the unconcious body. She stopped short, noticing something not quite right.

_That wasn't there before_, she thought to herself, looking closely at the patient's face. _I better call the doctor_, she thought.

_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep._. Startled, the nurse turn towards the noisy machine and hastily silenced it. A look of shock came over her face, as she looked at the reading. She spun around, opening her mouth to question herself..and stopped short. The black-haired girl in the bed stirred, her eyelids fluttering.

"Oh, my, God!" she cried, aloud, bringing her hand to cover her jaw-dropping expression.

Punching the button for the P.A. system, she practically screamed out, "Dr. Redfern to I.C.U! Dr. Redfern, please report to I.C.U.!"-

* * *

**Seventeen minutes Later...**

"Okay..follow the light for me please. Now, do you remember your name?" Dr. Redfern asked gently.

"Yes, it's Sara..Sara Cheveyo." the young woman answered back, squinting as the light was flashed in her eyes again.

The doctor looked in her face, frowning.

"Is that your whole name?" he asked, wanting to be sure she knew who she was.

"No," she shook her head, "It's Sarana Marie Cheveyo." she replied, questioning with her eyes.

Lowell spoke up, "Sarana's greek for 'princess'." he joked patting Sara's hand.

Dr. Redfern looked at her again, "Your greek?"

"On her mother's side." Lowell cut in again.

Sara glared at him, sending him a message.

_Shut up_.

Lowell grinned and shrugged.

The doctor smiled at her, "So, you just go by Sara?"

Sara nodded, wondering what he could be getting at.

The doctor took his stethoscope and checked her heartbeat and breathing.

"And, what about 'Cheveyo'?" he asked, trying to carry on conversation.

"It's Iroqouis." she answered, before Lowell opened his mouth, "It means 'secret' something, I'm not sure." she replied, pulling on a few strands of her hair.

"Ah, I see." the doctor said, patting her head, "So, your Native American?"

Sara nodded.

"On her father's side." Lowell cut in once more.

"For Goddess sakes, Lowell!" she started, then stopped.

_What did I just say? _she thought to herself.

Lowell and the doctor stared at her, both wearing the same expression of astonishment and disbelief. The doctor frowned and looked pensive, considering.

Lowell just looked plain confused.

_Maybe I should call Lord Thierry_, Dr. Redfern thought.

He pulled the light out again and said, "One more time, please."

Sara sighed and tried to keep her eyes open, as the glare flashed her eyes once more. He seemed curious about her eye color.

_I mean, I know they're not a normal color_, she thought, _but still_.

Finally, put the light away and gazed at her right cheek.

_Hmm.., _he thought, _she tan, and even though_,_ it's still distinctive. I'll tell her it's pigment discoloration, but it just stands out so clearly_.

He reached out and wiped his fingers against the pale pinkish mark.

_Could it be..? _he started to think,_ I mean, only seventeen minutes ago, Hannah passed away. And, now this girl awakes from a coma and she has.._his thoughts trailed off.

Then, he finally sat back on his stool and grinned.

"Well, no brain damage, no amnesia, no trauma to the brain, and all your tests have come back clear. I'd say you could leave here in a week, barring any relapse."

Sara gazed back at him in awe, pondering.

_Why'd he touch my cheek like that? Is something wrong with my face or something? _she thought to herself in horror.

"So, I'm okay? I'm not..scarred or..disfigured?" she asked, haltingly.

A deep laughter rumbled out of the doctor, " No, of course not! You just seem to have developed a sort of..birthmark on your cheek there."  
-

SEARCHING

He paced restlessly in the darkened study, worry furrowing his brow. He hadn't worked for a couple of weeks, but he wouldn't bother with that now. He knew she was out there waiting, somewhere, just..where?! He had heard her call, in his time of great distress, he heard her, like a lifeline pulling him back from a sea of sorrow.

_Start looking.. that's what I need to do now, start looking for her, _he thought, sternly, _I'll have everyone look everywhere, in other cities, in other states, as long as she's found. We'll start with schools and clubs where teens hang out. I will find her._

The secret group of people was gathered in the great dining hall, all magnificently decored in oak and mahogany.

Thierry stood at the head of the massive, elongated table with friends and members of Circle Daybreak sitting all around. There was James and Poppy, Rashel and Quinn, Thea and Eric, Gillian and David, Ash, Jez and Morgead, Maggie and Delos, Miles, Mark and Ash's sisters, Keller and Galen, Nilsson, Lupe, and Blaise and Phil_.._

_That was a surprising twist there, _he thought to himself, grimly.

"Alright, everyone, I need your help, so, listen up. People, we have a lot of ground to cover." he announced, taking on a tone of authority.

Thierry started giving orders, making plans, assigning duties. They would dispatch in groups, searching, scanning, reporting. They would search a new state as fast as was possible. They would check the newspapers, check schools. Maybe she was already inhabited in a body, he thought. Surely, she had to be for he heard her call and that could only happen if she reached maturity. There was still a mystery, though.

Only two weeks had passed since Hannah had died, and he heard her call. It happened so quickly, he was astounded. She came back, reincarnated and it was fast. It usually took years, then it would start all over, searching, finding, loving. Which is why he had to find her now. She came back so soon for a reason. And, he had to find her to discover that reason.

Thierry shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He glanced around the room, at the members of Circle Daybreak. The group he started to help those of the Night World, who had human soulmates, and those who didn't, be together without fear of death. For those were the rules of Night World: Never tell a human about Night World. Never fall in love with a human. And, the members of Circle Daybreak, broke both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

LONGING

She couldn't shake this feeling of..something she never felt before. Something like, needing, desperation..longing..yes,that was it. As soon as she named it, she knew it. And,the dreams!

_Why am I having these dreams? And, the memories..where did they come from? And, him..he haunted them most of all_.

The young man with the white-blond hair and dark grey eyes. Such sad eyes, and he was..something else..not normal..not human. And, he _loved_ her! How..who..?

She shook her head to clear it. She'd been at a hotel room for four weeks since she left the hospital. She cried for the first two weeks, for the lose of her parents, then, cried again as this feeling, the 'longing' set in. At first, she thought she was just devastated, lonely.

Then, she realized, _No, it was for something-no, someone else._

She couldn't shake the feeling she was supposed to be looking, but, for what..who..?

She glanced up as the door opened, and Lowell walked in with a cart carrying food.

"Room service! Get it while it's hot!" he called, grinning widely.

Sara smiled at his goofy exhuberance. He was her best friend and god-brother, a knight in shining armor, who came to her side, and stayed, when the wreck was announced on the news two months ago, and her and her parent's names were released. The one bright moment in weeks after months of pure hell.

"So,what will your pleasure be? Pancakes, eggs, waffles, bacon..oh,and orange juice and apple juice. Seeing as you might have changed even more, I went ahead and grabbed orange. Maybe your'e not allergic anymore." Lowell grinned, twinkling in his eyes. Such handsome eyes too, light brown, just like his hair.

_Sure, he's hot, and a very caring young man, he's just not the one for me, _Sara thought_. He's like an older brother, someone to turn to and lean on. Someone who is always there and always will be._

Sara grabbed for the apple juice and eggs, "I doubt I've changed that much. Besides, it's just like a birthmark..pigment dis-something." she answered back, unemotionally.

"Right." he agreed, settling on the bed with his own plate of food.

"And, what was up with that doctor?" she asked, thoughtfully, "It was like he was taking a census or something." she finished, remembering the night she woke.

"He was just doing his job, Sara." Lowell said defensively, "He was just making sure you remembered your life."

"Sure, it was standard procedure, " she argued, "for an interrogation."

Lowell grinned again,"Geez, someone's grouchy!" he exclaimed.

Sara stuck out her tongue.

_That's childish I know, but he desserved it, _she thought.

She looked up at Lowell's face which had suddenly gotten serious.

"You know, you gotta take care of the estate from your parents. You have to decide if you're gonna sell the house or..." He didn't finish his sentence when Sara cut him off.

"Or what, Lowell? Keep it? I can't keep the house, I can't afford to. I don't know what I'm going to do! If I don't sell it, I can't even get an apartment. If I sell it, I lose my whole..everything! I don't know, Lowell, I just don't know!" she cried out exasperated.

Suddenly, she was crying again. She set her food down on the bedside stand.

"I'm sorry, Sara. Please, don't..don't cry. I didn't mean to.." he answered back, scooting closer to her, to hold her.

"I just feel lost, Lowell. I just feel like I need..to be somewhere else." she blubbered out.

_And, someone else, _she finished, mentally.

Feeling the emotions swell up in her, she breathed deep as she felt her chest heave. Lowell reached for the small trash can by the bed, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's gone." she said through clenched teeth, the wave receding.

"Well, that's one thing that hasn't changed." Lowell replied, setting the can back down, "You're still so stubborn." he smiled, turning to her again, and rubbing her back.

She smiled slightly, "I'm not stubborn." she answered.

"No, you're not," he said back, agreeing, "You're strong, too strong. You are so strong, you don't really need anybody."

She stared up at him, shocked. How could he say that? Did he think she was so cold and unfeeling that she didn't _need_ anybody? He turned his face to look at her again, and smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You jerk!" she cried out, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it, laughing, standing up on the bed.

"Hey, now you're turning violent! Maybe you don't need me here either! I mean, really what woman is so strong that she doesn't need anyone?" Lowell replied, still joking, and dodging her swipes at him.

Sara went to swing again and lost her balance on the bed and slipped, when Lowell made a grab for her, tackling her. They landed on the soft mattress, messing the made bed. He was above her, laying on top her and she was still play-wrestling with him, when they caught each other's eye and stopped. Their breathing hard and smiles on their lips, he stared at her a second, before Sara turned away and pushed at his shoulder, raising up.

Lowell sat back and looked at her questioningly.

"Sara? Look, I wasn't trying to-I mean, that's not-I mean-" he stammered over his apology.

"It's fine, Lowell. Don't worry about it." she said reassuringly.

They turned back to the food that sat on the stand by the bed and ate in silence.-

* * *

FEELINGS

They had searched everywhere. They had been to twenty other states, even two other countries..nothing, no one. But, he knew she was out there, he felt her, he even felt her grief a couple days ago, then, it subsided. _Bang! _He pounded his fist on the desk in frustration. He knew he could find her, he always has. So, why was he having trouble now? What is inhibiting his ability to locate her?

_Huh, _he thought, _it's true, even vampires can get migranes_.

A knock at the door got his attention.

"Yes?"

A blond head peaked around the corner, "Thierry? We're back, and no sign in Hawaii, either." Thea said, in a low, sad voice.

Thierry closed his eyes and sighed, "Thank you, Thea, Eric."

Eric bowed his head, apologetically.

"Sir, maybe we should try clubs..our clubs, here in Vegas." Thea suggested slowly.

Thierry's head snapped up, "Why?" he asked, putting force into the queston.

She shrugged, "She might have a friend in the Night World..someone who might accidently expose her.." she replied back.

He raised his eyebrows, questioningly, "Did you see this, Thea? Do you have a feeling?"

She nodded, "Yes, I've felt it. I feel it."

Thierry sat back in his chair. He nodded, thinking.

"I've been able to feel her, too." Thierry answered. "Of course, I've always felt her before, but this is different. Even when I'm not trying, I can feel her. Like, she's reaching out for me." he finished, thoughfully.

Thea had a look of confusion as she listened.

_What could this mean? _she thought.

"Sir, I think we might have a lead on her. I'm not entirely sure," she said quickly as Thierry started to speak,"But, James and Poppy were checking out clubs, ours, and well they found this." Thea finished, holding up a flyer.

He took it and studied it a moment.

"Thea, I'm not seeing anything, but a clearly attractive girl.." he started.

"Well, the guy at the club said she has a birthmark on her right cheek." Thea answered, "A dull pinkish mark, like a stain."

Thierry looked up at her then back at the flyer.

"Poppy said this girl just showed up eight weeks ago." Thea said, slowly, trying to make a point.

Thierry felt the warmth drain from him.

_Could it be_..

He nodded, "It wouldn't hurt to check her out."

* * *

"Get up!" Sara yelled towards Lowell, excitement in her voice.

Lowell groaned, "Why?"

She came to his doorway, hands on her hips, staring at him in disbelief.

Ever since she sold her parent's house, she felt closure..and ease. She had laid her parent's to rest back home in Texas, returning to her home state only for their funeral. Then, she took care of their estate, selling the house and depositing the money in her account. She couldn't bring herself to go back and step foot in the house, it was too painful. She couldn't face those memories.

She even made a decision, despite Lowell's parents pleas: she was going to return to Las Vegas. She needed a fresh start and a new life. They told her should she need anything or if she wanted to return home, they would be there to help.

She thanked them, loving them for being open-minded adults. They even gave Lowell money and urged him to stay with her, and help her. Sara was grateful that her friend would be by her side. Then, they left, returning to Nevada.

She'd been out of the hospital eight weeks, and she was starting to feel at peace. She was picking up the pieces of her haulted life. She had graduated from high school in May, it was August now, and she was facing decisions for her future.

Graduation. That was the point of her's and Lowell's family's vacations. They were celebratingt their children's graduation, which was even more special by the fact that Sara graduated a year early, and with honors, and was valedictorian. Though she wasn't quite eighteen yet, she had expressed her strong desire to be on her own and find herself.

She was mature beyond her years, which was the only reason Lowell's parents, as Sara's guardians, allowed her to move and live on her own. That, and the fact that Lowell, who was eighteen, was going with her. She just needed to be, and to find herself. She felt lost, nothing else. Except for one gnawing feeling, the 'longing' feeling. The one thing she couldn't get rid of.

_There's always a price to pay, _she thought.

When they returned to Las Vegas, they were able to find a two bedroom apartment, which she and Lowell split the bills to pay for.

She and Lowell found jobs as entertainment for a club that Lowell found. She was sometimes afraid to ask exactly what kind of club they worked. But, he was her most trusted friend and all the family she had left. She would just have to trust him.

They'd met the guy, Hugh Davis, who ran it and he seemed great. So, she relaxed and let her fears go.

She also attended part-time as a photography student. Those were her passions: art and music. Though she hid her musical talent from most others who didn't know her. She could have went pro, but was torn by desire to be a famous photographer also. She loved taking pictures and capturing the most precious moments that most others missed.-

Now, they were supposed to be getting ready for a big gig that night, when Sara yelled at him.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Lowell answered back, "It's too damn early!"

She glanced at him,"See, that's why you should go to bed early. Don't you remember what tonight is?" she questioned, instantly suspicious.

"Saturday?" he answered, wearily.

She entered his room and slapped her hand on his nightstand, "The benefit, the charity auction!" she answered back.

Lowell had jumped at the noise she made, but groaned and buried his head back in the pillow as he remembered.

"That's tonight?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Come on, Lowell!" she said, pushing his shoulder.

"Alright, alright." he said, giving in.

"Hey," she cried out, spinning around to leave, "You got us into this. As always, it's my job to get us out."

She headed towards the doorway, and turned back to him.

"You know, you're the one that said this club was safe." she threw at him.

"And, it is." he answered, knowingly.

"Yeah, well, you're too busy hitting on girls, to notice that this small group has showed up three nights in a row." she replied.

"What group?" he asked alarmed.

"A guy with brown hair, grey eyes. A girl with red hair, green eyes. A guy with sandy-colored hair, grey eyes. And, a blonde girl with grey eyes." she said, counting of her fingers.

Lowell frowned, then shook it off.

"You're just paranoid. What, you think nobody new is supposed to show up?"

Sara thought, then shrugged.

It wasn't that they were new, that bothered her. It was the fact that they watched her intently and asked questions about her. She knew because Raul told her.

But, when she mentioned it to Hugh, he shrugged it off as curiosity. And, he seemed to know them, so she didn't complain too much.

"The Night World isn't as bad as I first thought. And, some of their clubs actually appreciate any business as long as no one figures out their secret." he replied, his voice a bit uneasy.

"Same old Lowell. Trying to fit in where you don't belong." Sara joked, lightening the conversation, though she was worried.

"You don't know everything about me, my pretty." he laughed, cackling like the wicked witch from The Wizard of OZ.

But, she did. She knew the one thing that no one, but his parents, knew. The one thing that could cost her her newfound life, and his, if_ they _found out she knew. And, possibly his parent's life, since his mother was human and his father was a werewolf. It's against the laws in _their_ world, the Night World.-


	3. Chapter 3

FOUND

Thea and Eric had volunteered to go with Poppy and James, to scout out the Black Dahlia on the strip. The one Poppy had told Thea about. They were ordered to scan and report, and the evidence was shocking.

They'd been two or three nights, asking questions, snapping pictures. Then, they finally revealed them to Thierry.

He stared at the pictures. He could barely make out a distinctive mark on the girls cheek. But, Thea was sure. So were Poppy and James.

Thierry gazed at the clock in the study. The club would be opening in a couple of hours. Dare he go and see for himself?

He pondered a moment, while Poppy, James, Thea and Eric watched.

Nilsson came into the study where Thierry had stayed all day.

"Sir, a Dr. Redfern is here for you."

Thierry lifted his head,"Thank you, Nilsson. Show him in."

Nilsson nodded.

He returned with Dr. Redfern, who was obviously shaken.

"Lord Thierry, thank you for seeing me," he greeted.

"Of course," Thierry said, "What can I do for you?"

"Sir, about the night..Hannah died," he started, "I've been trying to contact you, but you were always out."

Thierry nodded, "Yeah, sorry. What about.." he trailed off, waiting for him to continue.

"Sir, I know about your soulmate being an Old Soul," he started, "So, the night that Hannah died, and I don't know if I'm crazy or what. But, there was this girl who was in a coma. She and her family were in a horrible crash, she was the only survivor." he continued breathlessly.

Thierry stared at the man in confusion, looked at Thea, Eric, Poppy and James standing behind the doctor, then back to the doctor.

Dr. Redfern continued, "The crash rendered her unconcious, eight weeks before Hannah died." he revealed looking up at Thierry's face.

Thierry shrugged, not getting the point.

"Sir, that was the same time Hannah was diagnosed with cancer." the doctor finally revealed.

Thierry looked up astounded.

_Could he mean_..he started to think, but the doctor continued.

"Sir, the night Hannah died, exactly seventeen minutes later, this girl woke from her coma. A coma that should have traumatized her and taken longer for her to recuperate from." he said in a rush.

Thierry's eyes widened then.

_He is, he's saying she's.._Thierry thought, then trailed off.

Dr. Redfern started rummaging with the papers he held. Pulling out two papers with pictures attached to them, he strod over to Thierry's desk and put the documents in front of him.

"This one is the girl before," he explained,"And, this one is after."

Thierry looked at them. It was her, the girl from the flyer that Poppy showed them. In one, the girl was smiling brightly, in a graduation outfit, a diploma in one hand. Her face was clear, not a blemish on it, no mark.

Thierry shook his head, ready to discard this, to deny that it was his soulmate.

Then he looked at the after picture. His heart beat rapidly, his breathing stopped, his mind racing.

He checked the first picture again. Same black hair, same amethyst eyes. Only in the after picture, she had the distinctive pinkish slash agaisnt her skin, right cheek.

Raising his eyebrows, Thierry let all the information sink in.

Dr. Redfern spoke, "Sir, it's her, isn't it?"

Thierry nodded at the thought, unable to speak.

Dr. Redfern sighed, "Lord Thierry, I just thought you should know. This girl exhibited subtle changes from her usual character. Her friend confirmed that there were slight differences in her."

Thierry looked up, "Thank you, doctor." he said, not trusting himself to speak.

The doctor nodded and stated he needed to return to the hospital.

"You can keep those, " he told Thierry, "I think it best those remain out of public records."

"Thank you," Thierry answered, shaking the doctor's hand.

He left and Thierry turned back to the four teens who waited.

"I think it's time we went to visit this club." he said.

The four nodded and headed out to let the others know.

* * *

Sara and Lowell were practicing, rehearsing for the charity auction.

Hugh had this idea that they could raise money for the children's hospital, by auctioning a date with her. Sara was astounded that he thought anybody would be interested in her. But, she got a suprise when they had hundreds of early bidders.

"You really underestimate yourself." Hugh told her, "You're beautiful! Beside, you pack this place every damn night! Surely you don't think it's because of the food." he laughed.

She smiled. She was nervous, and excited. And hey, maybe she would happen to find a great guy, someone to call boyfriend.

_Or maybe I'll find him_, she thought, thinking of the blonde-haired guy.

She shook herself out of her thoughts at the sound of her name.

"Earth to Sara!" Lowell yelled out at her, when she stopped singing.

"Oh, sorry." she answered, blushing, then picked up where she left off.

* * *

Lupe called the club and made arrangements for Thierry's group to attend the club that night for the auction. When she heard Hugh ran this club, she knew what kind of club it was and got excited.

When Hugh heard this was Lord Thierry's group, he graciously welcomed them to join the v.i.p. section.

"And, please let Lord Thierry know," Hugh continued, "it is a charity auction."

Lupe laughed, "Of course, Hugh. You know he has no problems in that area."

* * *

The employees were cleaning and setting out tables and chairs. Lowell was working on the sound system and tuning the band. Sara was picking out different selections, testing them out alcapella before she went live that evening.

Hugh suggested she practice a few new songs, making sure she had the beats and rhythms.

Sara smiled and happily complied. She knew she could do this. She knew she could out-sing these bidders.

For that was how the auction would work, if she could sing the whole three hours without giving up, the bidders lost their money and the highest would lose the date. If she didn't, the highest bidder would win the money and the date.

She crossed to Lowell and struck up the music while she got ready to sing. Her mind raced, the possibility of guys bidding on her making her anxious.

"Oh, wow." was all she could say.

It was twenty til eight and the Daybreakers unloaded from the limo and walked into the club. They decided to show up a few minutes early so Thierry could talk with Hugh. They entered the club and Hugh came forward, greeting them personally.

"Lord Thierry, how are you?" Hugh held out a hand.

Thierry shook his hand and patted his back, "Good to see you."

Hugh showed them to their table, the v.i.p table right next to the low-rise platform.

Music was playing and they heard the start of a song begin. Hugh gave Jez a fierce hug and shook hands with everyone else.

"So, Hugh," Thierry began, "where's this famous songstress of yours?"

"Oh, she's around here somewhere," Hugh started, then a voice began singing, "Oh, she's practicing." he answered, pointing up to the huge speakers.

"That's her?" Poppy asked.

Hugh nodded.

"Wow, I thought that was a cd." she replied, everyone else agreeing, stating that the voice was too good.

Hugh laughed, "Nope that's her. I'll see if we can find her." he answered looking towards Lowell, "Lowell!" he called out.

Lowell looked up from the sound board and Hugh raised his hands, asking where could Sara be. Lowell just shrugged and twirled a finger, signaling that she was somewhere. Hugh shook his head, smiling, and looked back at Thierry.

"I'll get her-," he started to say, but cut off, "Oh, there she is!"

They all looked up as Sara walked around a corner, holding up her wireless mic.

Theirry sucked in sharply. To see her this close and for himself! He didn't believe it at first, now, he knew. It was her! She was reincarnated into this beautiful being. He hadn't seen her in tan skin since her lives as a gypsy and a slave, and those eyes!

_Goddess, she's beautiful_! he thought.

She was singing and studying her wireless set, apparently something wasn't right. She stood a few feet from the table and turned towards Raul, the sounds guy, and signaled that her mic wasn't working right.

She continued singing, and walked towards Raul and he went about resetting her mic and hooked the mic box back onto her belt. Then, he made a move that made Thierry hiss, Hugh narrow his eyes..and Sara slap at his hands.

The guy, Raul, had the nerve to try and grab her butt!

She slapped at him and walked away, giving him another infuriating look.

Thierry grinned that she defended herself. Whatever the guy had planned, she wasn't having it. And, she never faltered, still singing, checking the sound and music.

When she was satisfied, she stood on the rise, finishing the last chorus the current song, smiling. Then, she began a new song. Her backup dancers came up to take their places and they did their set.

Poppy and James who were standing, started dancing to the music. They others swaying their bodies, the guys bobbing their heads.

Thierry signaled Hugh over, "Why is she in your club..I mean, most everyone here are Night people?" he asked, honestly curious.

"Sir, I think she's..something else," Hugh revealed, "And, besides, her friend there," he said nodding towards Lowell, "he's a werewolf, and her best friend."

Thierry stared at Lowell unblinking,"So, you think she knows?"

Hugh shrugged, "About him, yes." Thierry winced, "About the rest of us, I think she merely suspects. But, she's good with weird."

_Well, she'd have to be_, Thierry thought to himself.-

INTENTIONS

Sara and her dancers finished their set and she dismissed them, praising that they picked up the new song and routine quickly. She walked to Lowell and they gave a double high five.

"Yeah, girl!" Raul called out, "You were working it."

Sara gave him a disgruntled look and started to walk away.

Hugh cleared his throat and called for her.

"Sara, come here a minute." he said.

Sara turned short and saw him at the vip table and headed to him.

"Hey." she said.

Hugh gave her a side hug, "We having a problem?"

She sighed, "Yeah, Raul keeps putting his hands on me." she answered.

Hugh nodded, "I'll take care of him."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Hugh gestured towards Thierry and his group.

"This is the vip group."

Sara turned to them, "Oh, sorry. Hi!" she said, happily.

She noticed they were all young, like Lowell, Hugh and everyone else she worked with. Then, she spotted the two couples she'd seen before.

"I've seen you before, " she said, "Though we haven't met."

Poppy nodded, "Yeah, we started coming, cause we heard it was good here."

Sara nodded, "Yep, it's always jumping here."

She felt her heart beat rapidly as she set her eyes on him. He was same guy from her memories, she just knew it. But, she controled her reactions, not wanting to seem like a giggly child, though he stared at her intently, smiling slightly, making her heart flutter.

The dancers came forward and called to Sara, pulling her to follow them. It was eight and more people were showing up. It was time to start, they told her.

"Oh, okay," she said, then addressing the group, "I hope you guys enjoy the show. Thanks for coming." she said as she was being pulled.

Then, as she was pulled around the table where Thierry sat, her hand brushed his and she felt a jolt. Thierry stared at her wide-eyed and shocked.

_It..it is her_..he started thinking, but cut off.

Sara frowned, her pouting lips forming an 'O'.

_What was that?_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," she heard herself saying, "I guess I'm building up static electricity." she said, waving her hand over the mic cord.

"Not at all." Thierry replied, gently, "Good luck."

Sara couldn't help but notice how he spoke gently to her and gazed at her. Almost lovingly.

She smiled again and let herself be dragged away.

_What was that_? she thought, _It's as if..I know him..as if my soul knows him_.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, and the sound of the dj made her come to her senses.

She went out to the rise and started the contest.

As she sang, the dj took up bids and would call out for higher bids and raising the stakes.

Suddenly, the dj announced that he had huge bid going _for _her. She was amazed. The dj revealed that the bidder was rooting for her to beat the clock and continue singing until time ran out. She couldn't believe it. She scanned the crowd, wondering who it could be.

Thierry grinned, hoping she wouldn't figure it out just yet. And, when she did, she'd be pleased. He was watching her perform, and he was amazed at her amazing talent. He couldn't wait until he could be alone with her, knowing she remembered, her memories just had to be unlocked.

The clock ticked down and she was still going strong. He knew she would, she seemed a very determined young woman. This girl she was now was very strong-willed.

Finally, time was up and the dj announced the end of the auction. Sara bent over, catching her breath from the last set she'd done. But, she was still all smiles.

The dj congratulated her and then announced the winner.

"Mr. Descouedres!"

She looked up, and amazement filled her face. The guy that she felt the jolt with earlier was the one who'd won. He walked to the rise and stood in front of her. The dj gave him the money box, stating since he won, he got the money and the girl. Thierry smiled and gave the box back, stating he wanted to go ahead and donate it to the children's hospital.

Sara felt her heart beat rapidly.

_This guy can not be for real_, she thought, _he just gave up nearly half a million dollars_, _willingly_.

He did, however, accept the date with Sara.

He moved closer to her and smiled.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." she said back.

This guy was too perfect for words. There had to be a catch.

She walked off the stage, Thierry following, and they moved to a private corner.

"So," she started, "I'm Sara by the way."

He nodded, "It's a pleasure." he replied.

"Um, so what, uh, do you have planned?" she asked.

Thierry shook his head and smiled.

"Not tonight," he replied, handing her a slip of paper with his address, "How does tomorrow sound? I'm having a sort of ball, and I'd like for you to be my date."

Sara took the paper and smiled, "I don't really have anything for a ball."

"Oh? Well, allow me. I have plenty of friends that could help with that." he answered, smiling gently, "Just come as you are and they'll help you get ready at my house."

Sara stared intently at him, "Okay." she whispered.

"Until tomorrow then." he said, then turned to return to his group.

_Wow_, she thought, dreamily.

"Until tomorrow." she repeated quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

DANGERS

Sara awoke from a restless sleep. She sat up in bed quickly.

_I knew I recognized him_! she thought, _he is the one from my dreams and..memories. How?_

She turned to the nightstand and grabbed the slip of paper _he_ had givne her. She knew him, but how? Where did these memories come from. They haunted since she woke from her coma and now..

She looked at the clock.

_Damn_, she thought.

It was already six in the evening. She hadn't crawled into bed until four that early morning. And, she was dog tired. She hated sleeping during the day. She wasn't like Lowell, she couldn't sleep when she could be awake.

She jumped out of bed and showered. She went to her closet and pondered. She had nothing to wear. The guy told her to come as she was, but she still wanted to look nice. He, and everyone else in his group, were dressed very fashionably and in designer clothes.

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt_. Her phone vibrated and she answered.

"Hi, miss," the apartment manager said, "Sorry to disturb you, but I have a message for you."

"Oh, okay." Sara said, "I'll be right down."

She dressed in a tight, black, v-neck shirt, skinny jeans and heeled boots.

_It'll have to do_, she thought.

She grabbed her keys and ran down to the lobby. The manager handed her a folded messenger paper. Hugh needed her at the club. She was puzzled. He knew she had that date tonight. She hoped it was something quick.

When she got to the club, she noticed it was dark and dead quiet. She frowned in confusion. She let herself in the back door and called out.

_Where is everybody_?

* * *

Thierry stared at the phone in disbelief.

_No_, he thought, _this can't be happening. Not on the night he'd finally reunite with his soulmate._

But, it was. It was happening. Hugh just called to ask for help. Someone broke into the club, while he and Lowell were there, working on new gigs. And, whoever it was, now held Lowell hostage. Hugh had hidden when he realized what was happening. He was human, defenseless, so he knew he needed help. Hugh was hiding in the backroom and heard the burglar say something like he wanted the girl. Hugh knew who he meant and told Thierry.

"Just hang in there, Hugh," Thierry answered, ferociously, "I'm sending help."

"Oh, damn!" Hugh suddenly gasped, "Sara just showed up."

Thierry was about to respond when the phone went dead.

"Dammit!" he said aloud.

He left his office and called for Thea, Eric and Ash. He relayed the situation and ordered them to help and retrieve Sara.

They nodded and set out to do the mission they were given.

Thierry watched them leave, slumping against the doorway, heart heavy.

* * *

Sara went in the back door and tried flicking on the lights. Nothing. The power was out for some reason.

"Hugh?" she said, in a normal tone, "Hugh?" she said louder.

She went to the door that led to the club area and stopped short, suddenly scared.

A man in dark attire was on the stage under a light from a flashlight. He was hovering above a clearly injured Lowell. He had been beating him, and he seemed much stronger. She gasped and started to move into the room, when a hand clamped her mouth and waist and pulled her to the back again.

Sara struggled and tried to scream, then she heard a voice.

"Shh!" he whispered in her ear, "this is a trap. You shouldn't be here!"

_Hugh!_

Sara stopped fighting and he moved his hand from her mouth.

"I was told you needed me-" she started, "Wait, what do mean? A trap?"

"That man is after you." Hugh answered, "He's been trying to get Lowell to call for you."

"Oh, my God," she whispered, "We have to help him."

"No, Sara!" Hugh whispered a bit louder, "Do you not get it? He's after _you_!"

She stared at him, her jaw-dropping, eyes wide.

"I've called for help, but you can not go out there!"

* * *

Thierry was barely watching all the decorating Nilsson, Lupe and the other members were rushing around fixing, passing him. He hadn't heard from Thea or Ash, yet. He felt a wave of gloom wash over him.

_She wasn't there, that's why, _he thought, despairingly.

He looked around at all the people in the great foyer. The masquerade they had been planning seemed a silly and useless event. But, all should remain normal, and the show must go on.

"Sir..? Sir, can you hear me?" Lupe asked, her voice dripped with concern.

"What..? Sorry, yes, um, I think black and white is a good theme." he answered back.

He looked up at the questioning and knowing faces looking back at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, everybody. I'll have to excuse myself." he said, dejectedly and left the room.

* * *

Hugh still stared into her eyes, sending a silent warning, while she pulled away. She looked at him, alarmingly, and turned back to the door Lowell. She pushed open the door a bit wider and Lowell saw her. And, she saw him, and the bad-looking guy next to him.

_No, _she thought, _Hugh was right, he's gonna kill Lowell_.

She started towards him when the man pulled Lowell up and started shoving and shouting at him, but Lowell looked straight at her and shook his head slightly. She stopped cold, unsure of what to do. She could barely make out what the guy was shouting at him, and it was not good

"I want the girl! I want her now." the man screamed out, "Call her and maybe I'll let you die quickly."

She knew they were both dead, even before he said it, she knew.

Chaos erupted as Lowell made a move and punched the man and started fighting. Growling was all she could hear. The man had him now and Lowell was struggling against him, fighting back. She started for him again, she had to help. Then, she saw a glisten of silver..a silver knife..a dagger!

"Lowell, no!" she screamed, as the cold-looking man thrust the knife into the right side of Lowell's torso.

He looked right at her, his face pained and remorseful.

"Sara..RUN!" Lowell screamed back, then, gasped for breath. "Run, now!"

He hadn't meant to direct attention towards her, but he had to warn her. She knew he would never do that, if there was another option. But, that's exactly what happened when he screamed at her. The man followed his gaze to her, and all she saw was a sly grin spread across the man's face.

She heard him growl and he started towards her.

She turned and ran back through the swinging door. As she went through she heard a crash, as Hugh had pushed heavy metal shelves in front of the doors. He kept knocking shelves over to block the door. The man was yelling, growling in frustration.

Hugh turned to Sara and yelled.

"Run! NOW!"

* * *

Back up in the solidarity of his room, Thierry sighed, heavily. He had to think, he had to keep a cool head, and keep trying. Trying..it seemed he tried all he could. But, he knew he had to try harder. At that moment, he felt a tugging inside him. He closed his eyes, and searched. He reached with his mind, searching farther and harder than ever before.

The one thing of being a vampire, one of the first to top it off, was the extraordianary telepathic powers he developed. And, his were more powerful than others after him. Maybe because he was the oldest, maybe because he was the first, well, the first of his kind, but whatever the reason, his were the most powerful of all.

_Fear, _he felt her, he could feel her emotions. _Fear, sadness, and panic_.

He looked up sharply and hissed through his teeth. Something bad was happening, something was wrong. He snatched up his phone from the docking station. He hurriedly dialed Thea..no answer. He dialed Ash..the same thing.

_Dammit, what's the use of having phones, when no one answers them? _he thought angrily.

He had to go find them, he had to find _her_. He didn't know where to start first. He crossed the room, thrust open the door, and ran down the winding stairs.

"Nilsson, I need James and Quinn! They need to go out and recover Thea, Eric and Ash! And, make sure they have phones! And, that they answer them when I call!"

Nilsson had rushed to the foyer when he heard Thierry call, James amd Quinn right behind him.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Nilsson asked.

"No, I think Thea, Eric and Ash need help! James, Quinn I need you to go try to find them." Thierry said, in a rush, pacing. "I need you to run, can you do that?" he asked.

"Yes." James answered as Quinn nodded.

"And, please answer your phones!" Thierry continued, near hysteria.

James dared to place a hand on Thierry's shoulder, to comfort him. Thierry stopped his tracks and turned to him.

"We'll find them." James said, his voice solemn.

Thierry nodded and sat on the stairs. He watched James and Quinn dash out of the house in a flash. He knew they had the best of intentions, but they also knew what it was like to lose your soulmate. And, how desperate it felt when trying to get them back.

* * *

Sara bolted out of the club doors and didn't stop, even for Hugh. Even though she felt hands grabbing at her, clawing for her. She pulled keys out of her pocket as she ran, she had to be ready. The blue Ford Escape came into her line of vision.

_How ironic, _she thought, _I'm escaping in an Escape!_

She reached the back end of the SUV, when she heard the growling getting closer and closer, yelling, screaming for her not to get away. She slid the key into the door, unlocked it and dove in the driver's seat. She steadied her hand a second before shoving the key in the ignition, and speeding out of the parking lot. In the rearview mirror, she could still see him.

He was chasing her, running after her, not willing to let her go. _THUNK_! she heard something fall on the roof of the vehicle. She turned down a long alleyway, and when she did, a body fell forward on the windshield.

_No, _she thought, staring at the animalistic face, snarling back at her.

He'd jumped onto her car! And, he was a werewolf! The man that stabbed Lowell, was on her car. Anger, fury building up in her as she tried to think.

A voice, a whispered, but cool voice in her head spoke, _Stomp on the breaks!, _it told her.

Instinctively, she knew she could trust it, after all, it just came from her mind.

She stomped with all her might.

_Good thing I buckled up_, she said to herself, even though she didn't remember when she'd latched the seat belt.

The SUV screeched to a sudden halt, squealing the whole ten seconds it took the vehicle to stop rolling. The body on the roof soared forward and landed hard on the pavement. Her body jerked forward, then was painfully held in place by the seat belt. She looked up quickly, scared of where the man was by then. She didn't move, didn't breathe, she waited. She was shaking, but she had to be ready. Ready to drive, ready to do what she had to do to get away.

Suddenly she saw a slight movement, she saw the still body on the ground move slightly. Then, slowly, it started to rise. She gripped the wheel tighter. He was raising up off the ground now, swaying, shaking his head, gathering his senses. Then, he looked up, straight at her and grinned, devilishly.

She stomped hard on the gas pedal and the SUV shot forward,like a bullet. She heard it before she saw it. The _thunk, thunk_, of a body slammed into and rolling over and hitting the metal body of the Escape. She cried out but knew she had to do something to get away.

She glanced in the rearview again, the body was on the ground again, sprawled out and still. It was in her sensitive nature to stop and check on him. Knowing she couldn't leave a person out there to die, her foot came off the pedal slightly when she heardthe voice again.

_Just drive, Sara, _came the voice again, echoing in her head,_ Just drive._

She listened and drove quickly, not wanting to catch any attention from the law, as she headed east, out of the city, onto the desserted highway. She couldn't break yet. She had to make sure she was safe first. There were more of them out there. She had to get away, get out. She just drove, as tears swam in her eyes and her throat ached from holding back sobs, not noticing the black vehicle that followed her, still a good distance away.

* * *

_Finally! _he thought, exasperated, as he had snatched the ringing phone from the desk, and glanced at the screen.

"Thea, where are you? Why haven't you answered my calls? Where's Ash?" he fired one question after another, not slowing down, losing his calm control that took years to perfect.

"Thierry, we found her!" she answered, cutting off his tirade of questions. "We found her, but we have problems!_ He _is chasing her! Thierry, he's after her! We need backup, we have to find her first!"

He felt his heart stop cold. For a moment, he could't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. They found her, they really found her! He felt stone cold and still, but he had to act fast. He numbly started giving orders and informing her that James and Quinn were dispatched to help, so she needed to call them with their location. Also, to answer their phones, so he's not crazy with worry.

"And, Thea," he started, slowly, now filling with emotions, "Please, bring her back. Bring her back alive and safe."

"Yes, sir." she answered. Then added,"Thierry, she does know about us. About Night World. All of it."

He was taken back by the statement, his breath caught. Of course, she would know. She knew the last time, even before he showed up. Before they rediscovered each other. Before she killed Maya. So, maybe, just maybe, her memories are even closer to the surface and just needed a boost to re-awaken.

Especially, since she came back so fast. She never came back so fast before. It's only been eight weeks. Eight weeks since she died. Eight weeks when she took her last breath. Eight weeks when he considered ending his own life. Eight weeks when he felt her, heard her come back.

"All the more reason to bring her back, Thea." he said quietly,hanging up the phone.

* * *

REVELATIONS

She had pulled over on the deserted highway. She'd been driving for an hour, not sure where she was going. She only stopped when she was sure nobody-or nothing-was chasing her anymore.

She stopped the car, turned off the engine, and started to cry. She cried so hard, her chest racked with pain. He killed Lowell, she just knew it. He killed him and it was all her fault.

Her fault because she was there. She should have listened to Hugh. She should have said okay, she should have listened. But, she didn't. Even when Lowell suggested they work there. She didn't argue because she felt closer to finding _him_.

The one she'd been dreaming about since she woke from her coma. Somehow she knew they were meant to be together, destined for each other. She had memories that were entwined with her's, and they still belonged to her. She was different in each memory, each memory at different times: a cave-woman, a priestess, a warrior, a princess, a slave, a gypsy, a normal girl. Yet, as many different selves there were, they were all her. And, she was different now.

She was so deep in sorrow, that she didn't see or hear the sleek black SUV pull up behind her. Her head was rested against the steering wheel as she sobbed, so she didn't notice the girl and two guys stepping out of the vehicle and walk towards hers. She did not look up as they approached her window. She did not look up until she heard a tapping. She jumped and readied herself.

"Are you okay?" the pretty blond girl asked, smiling sweetly. "Do you need help?"

Sara stared bewildered at her. She was young, but not very. Around her own age. Long, light blond hair, gray eyes, and petite. She seemed familiar..but friendly, Sara considered to herself. She wiped the tears from her face, and rolled the window down a quarter of the way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got tired from driving for so long. So, I pulled over." she answered, trying to smile.

"Do you need help? Are you lost?"the girl asked again.

"No, thank you, I'm okay."

"Are you Sara?"

Sara gasped_, Oh, no, they're part of them! _she thought, alarmingly.

Her hand dropped to the keys in the ignition, ready to start the car and flee. The girl noticed where Sara was reaching and talked fast.

"It's okay, please, don't be scared. We're here to help you. I'm Thea, Thea Harman."

Sara stopped cold, her hand resting on the keys.

_Thea_? _I know a Thea..how do I know her?_

She looked back at the girl. The name swirled around in her head, Thea..Thea and Er- Thea and Eric. They were a couple, they were..they are.._soulmates_. _Soulmates_, the word gave her a shiver.

Yes, she did remember! They were with _him _that night. They were part of his group.

She stared at Thea a moment, then pressed the button and unlocked the doors. Thea smiled, came around to sit in the passenger seat, and started talking.

"So, you see, you're the latest incarnation of Hana." Thea, finished, after explaining everything that occured in the last eight weeks.

"But, I'm still me..I mean, I have my own memories too..how can..can I be me and be someone else at the same time?" Sara questioned back.

Somehow, she wasn't afraid or freaked out about the whole vampire soulmate-old soul-reincarnation thing. She'd had memories and dreams about who and why she was. What she couldn't grasp was, _How?_

"Well, we think your a sylph: a vessel. See, you-or possibly, your descendant-were meant to be a reincarnation of Hana when she passed on." Thea said, slowly, "Hana's soul had been damaged severely, so she wouldn't have come back at all, if you weren't there to become her. So, you see? You are _her_. It's no coincidence your name is another variation of Hana; and that you were in a coma at the very time she died. You were meant to be the newest incarnation, you're an Old Soul." she finished,breathlessly.

It was alot to take in, but Sara knew it was true. She felt it, deep down in her very soul. She nodded, fully accepting what she'd just been told.

From the moment she woke from her coma, these memories and dreams haunted her, becoming part of her. And, she felt that feeling, that longing, and she knew it was for him.

The guy with the white blond hair, and sad, gray eyes. Always looking, always searching, always finding her and loving her, until the end, then starting all over again.

She was ready, Heaven, help her, she was ready.

She sighed.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"she asked.

"Well, since you did us a wonderful favor by driving a hundred miles in the wrong direction, we start the car, and drive back." came a smooth voice, clearly annoyed.

Sara turned and saw the tall, lanky blond from the club, one of the guys from the vip table.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Thea beat her to it.

"Ash, be nice! And, that's no way to talk to the Lady!"

Sara looked back at Thea, quickly, questioning.

"Thierry, your soulmate, is Lord of the Night World." Thea answered.

Sara's jaw dropped, a look of shock filling her face. Ash chuckled lightly. Then, spoke again to Sara, smiling, bowing his head and apologizing.

"I was only kidding, milady."

Another pair of hands covered hers and pulled them gently from the wheel. She turned to face another guy, with sandy-colored hair and soft grey eyes. Eric, she thought.

"Please, allow me. I'll drive for you." Eric said, gently.

Thea clapped her hands excitedly and told Ash to go back and drive the Tahoe, with James and Quinn, they had pulled up in. He saluted, winked and headed toward the SUV and started it up, ready to follow behind the Escape that Eric would drive. Thea and Sara climbed in the back seat.

"Okay, I just knew I would need this! Your date is at the masquerade ball, and we have to get you ready so that we fit in at the party. I brought everything and we are going to make you look stunning!" Thea, exclaimed holding up a beautiful white, with a black filigree design, floor length gown and black heels and a black mask with rhinestones around the edges, and blace lace and strings of white pearls, hanging down the right side.

"Oh, boy." was all that Sara could say.


	5. Chapter 5

MASQUERADE

Thierry was so relieved. Ash had called an hour earlier, to inform him they had her and they were heading back. He was so shaken, his knees nearly gave out. He was holding on to the dressing table for support. He could breath again, he could think again, he looked in the mirror, and he swore he looked young again.

Well, in his eyes anyway. 'Made' vampires didn't age. And, he was over twenty-thousand years old. Yet, he still looked nineteen.

He felt a sort of happiness seeping into him. Knowing she was coming, he actually felt giddy. He snorted at himself. He was acting like a school-boy.

He hurriedly showered, and with a towel around his waist, crossed the room to the two door, walk-in closet. He pulled out the tux in the department store bag and laid it on the California king bed.

Thea had taken_ her _dress with her, so that she would be dressed when they arrived. Thea stated she was sure they would find her and that she wanted her to be dressed for their arrival. All for the look, after all, it wouldn't do to ruin the party. Everything had to seem normal. If only for the look.

Dressed in his tux, he put on a black mask with a swirling white design on it, then he descended the great stairwell to the first floor. The party was already in motion, the Daybreakers filling the first floor, laughter, chatter. He always made an entrance, by being fashionably late, even to his own party. He greeted guest, talked with the ones who stayed with him and waited. He kept looking towards the front entrance, not wanting to miss her when they walked in.

Yet, he was also feeling exposed. He wanted to be the first to see her, but he wanted to see her privately, should he lose control and break. He circulated among the guest and friends a few times more. Thirty minutes, later he decided he would head out to the balcony and wait. He would see them first and know they were there. And, he would draw her to him, influencing her.

_Oh, to see her face again, _he thought inquisitively.

He'd seen her at the club. The tan, black-haired beauty she was now, made her exotic looking. And, her eyes, they were a purple color. Yes, she was different. Very different from her first form, which had been damaged so much. But, everyone changes. Each generation of humans change, so it would make sense that her form changed as well.

All he cared was their souls knew each other, her bright, shining soul, connecting with his. It didn't matter her apperance. It never did. She would've been in this form anyway, eventually, had she not passed away so soon. And, he would've loved her still. He loved her still, nothing could change that. He turned and walked out the double-wide door that led to the balcony. And, waited.

* * *

The vehicles pulled up the long, curving drive that led up to a beautiful mansion. She could see it, lit up and bright. Plants, flowers, and tress lined each side, and decorated the area surrounding the palace. She knew he was Lord of Night World, but she was not expecting this.

They had pulled into a rest stop on the way and changed into elegant clothing, she into the dress Thea showed her and the jeweled mask. Thea even fixed her hair and makeup. And, when Sara had gazed at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, she did look extraordinary.

They exited the vehicles, Ash coming up to help Sara out of the back seat. Then, they walked up the cement stairs to the front entrance. Thea had linked arms with her on one side, and held Eric's hand on the other. Ash walked along side Sara's free side, while James and Quinn, the two vampires sent to help retrieve her, trailed behind.

Entering the spacial and magnificently decored mansion, heads turned and questioning gazes followed. Sara couldn't help, but feel self-concious. Thea squeezed her arm and smiled.

"It's okay, they're just anxious to see you again!" Thea whispered.

_Again? _Sara thought to herself, wondering if she knew all these people. Yet, she had a feeling she did.

Just then, the red-haired girl she'd seen at the club and a girl with black hair, green eyes came toward them. James went to the red-haired girl's side, and Quinn to the black-haired girl.

"Omigosh! You found her, and she's even more beautiful than ever. I'm Poppy, remember me?" the red-haired girl gushed out, happily,"And, Rashel?"

"For goodness sakes, Poppy! Calm down, give her a minute to breathe!" the other girl, Rashel, cried out in mock annoyance.

"It's okay." Sara started, seeing Poppy's face drop. "Um, I recognize you from the club, but I don't really remember you." Sara answered, being as honest as she could, hopefully not hurting their feelings.

"It's okay, Sara. It'll come back to you. Why don't you look around and I'll find Thierry for you, okay?" Thea said, cutting into the conversation, and setting off to find him.

She could feel there were many more, who wanted to come up and say hello, and see if she remembered them. But, she just didn't fully know them, not yet. So, she just started walking.

She didn't know where she was going, just that she needed to go. She walked up the grand stairs, smiling and nodding to those who greeted her. When she reached the second floor landing, she wandered through the crowd of guests. Searching. But, for..what? She didn't know exactly. She just had the urge to keep moving, so she walked. Then, she saw an opening to a balcony, covered by sheer netting curtains.

_Maybe I need some air, _she thought.

So, she walked over to the balcony entrance and stepped out into the cool, night air.

* * *

From where he was sitting, he saw both vehicles pull up to the front steps of the mansion. He saw them get out, he saw Ash take her hand, to help her out, he saw Thea link arms with her. And, he knew, it was_ her. _Even before she looked up the length of the mansion, to the very spot where he sat, he knew. He felt her, then he saw her eyes, and his heart leaped. She couldn't see him, of course, but he saw her.

His attention focused on her right cheek, where the pale reddish mark was barely visible under her mask. God, but she was beautiful! He hadn't seen her in tan skin since the lives that she lived as a slave and a gypsy. And, those eyes, he'd never seen her with that color in any life.

Yet, it only added to her beauty, and mysteriousness. He wanted to leap off the stone railings and grab her and carry her off. But, he controlled himself, and waited.

He reached out to her with his mind, as he planned, and called to her. Influencing her to come to him, to find him. The first moments they would share, when they met again, would be private moments. Just between them, only for them. He wanted to hold her, take her in his arms, and kiss her sweet lips, and that wasn't something he wanted all the guests in the house to witness.

He could feel her, getting closer and closer. Trying to find him, trying to get to him, and, oh, how he wanted her to come quickly. He could feel her, hear her thoughts and..wait, it can't be! She can feel him too, yes, but he sensed something else in her, untapped powers! This latest reincarnation must be..a witch? A lost witch, with very potent powers.

_Maybe that's why-' _his thoughts stopped short as the netted curtains were pulled apart, and a petite form walked through.

He yanked off his masked, making sure his eyes weren't decieving him. His breath caught as she walked to the front railing, while he stayed hidden in the corner, waiting.

* * *

KISS

She felt the breeze on her face, cooling the heat from the flush she was feeling. She leaned against the stone balstrade and sighed. She looked down at the grounds.

_How beautiful_, she thought.

There was a lush green lawn, colored by flowers, plants, trees, and even a fountain with different colored lights. She smiled, it seemed like paradise. She looked up at the clear night sky, the stars shining bright and felt a bit of contentment sweep over her. Sighing, she continued to stare up into the endless space.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a soft, gentle voice.

She turned quickly, startled and saw.._him_. The one from her dreams and memories. The one from the club. The tall, lean form, white-blond hair, sad gray eyes. Even though he was smiling, his eyes still held a had seen him over and over in her mind, but seeing him in person again was shock enough to take her breath away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was alone. I didn't mean to-uh, bother-I can go.." she started, but stopped short when he rose off the railing.

"No, please, stay. I've been waiting for you." Thierry answered. He held out a hand, towards her. "Thierry."

"Thierry? You're Thierry? So you!..you-you're..? she stammered, while reaching out to take his hand.

_Flash_, a jolt went through both of them as their fingertips touched. Sara's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't speak, she didn't need to. He was staring back at her, astonishment masking his face, his jaw dropping, eyes wide.

She was seeing it all, even though she'd seen it many times, only this time was very vivid. Flashbacks of the Three Rivers, the first time they met, Egypt, Rome, England, South America, Quebec, Montana. He'd been there in every one, every lifetime, in the cave when she'd killed Maya,and when she herself died.

And, he saw them too, feeling awe-struck.

_It is you! _a voice said in her mind, only this time, the voice was gentle and his.

She breathed out slowly, and reached with her other hand to entwine their fingers. They were still standing, bracing each other from falling to their knees. He was afraid to let himself crumble, he was afraid he'd crush her, she was a bit petite.

He let her hands go, and reached for her face, cupping it delicately, then grabbed the corners of the mask and lifted it from her.

Yes, with the mask off he could see her face better. The mark, the full mark, stood out, pale reddish against her tan skin. Her eyes, like amethyst and piercing, were beautiful, set with full, thick, long eyelashes. Her lips full, the bottom a bit fuller, the top indenting the bottom, giving her a sensuality she was not aware of.

He gazed at them a moment, they were sensual, soft-looking, parted.

He couldn't resist.

Cupping her face in his hands again, he bent forward to kiss her. As his lips met hers, they both gasped, as an explosion from inside their bodies made them falter.

They crumbled to the floor of the balcony onto their knees, clutching each other, as all of the memories came flowing back to Sara. Every moment she shared with him, every touch, every feeling, good and bad, filled her mind to the point of exploding. Only it didn't.

The memories just melded into her, becoming one with her, as she became his soulmate, taking in Hana's essence, yet she still mantained herself. She remembered now. She remembered everything and everyone. It was like she had only left for a short while, and came back.._home._ She was home,_ he _was her home.

And, he saw it all, everything she was experiencing now, he saw. He knew she was back and she remembered. They sat on their knees, holding each other, resting their heads against the other's. Thierry couldn't believe it, it was her, his soulmate, the one who held his life in her slim, small hands.

She was the first to speak.

"Thierry, I think-I mean-I need to lay down-" Sara gasped out, feeling jumbled.

"Of course, I'll take you through the secret passage. It's a stairwell that leads to a hidden door to my room. Is that okay? You stayed with me there before..." He trailed off, not wanting to seem presumptuous.

"Yes, I don't want to be away from you, I just feel overwhelmed." she breathed out, still clinging to the collar of his shirt.

"Here, just hold onto me" he said, softly, then lifted her up into his arms.

* * *

He carried her the whole way, up the small corridor that led to his room. She had her head on his shoulder, eyes closed the whole time. When he reached the hidden panel, he pressed it open with his foot, and carried her in, shutting the door behind him. He strode over to the bed and laid her on it gently, sitting beside her, hovering over her. She finally opened her eyes and gazed at his face, concern starting to set into it.

She smiled, "I'm okay. I just felt dizzy suddenly." she explained, reaching up to touch his handsome face.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water or..?" he asked, drifting off at the end.

She shook her head,"No, I'm okay. It's just been a lot to take in one day," she explained.

Thierry smiled, kissed her hand and rose to take his tux jacket off and hang it over a chair.

"Maybe you should sleep. It'll make you feel better." he suggested, still standing, undoing the cuff links on his shirt. "Do you have anything to change into?" he asked.

"Um, no. Thea took my clothes. I don't know where they are." she answered, sitting up.

"Hmm, well, we can get you some clothes tomorrow, and I'll find the ones Thea took. But, you need something to sleep in, and I doubt clubbing clothes would've been comfortable, anyway." he said, with a crooked smile, playing at his lips.

She looked around the room and back at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, I don't have anything else, and I'm sure a ballgown is even more uncomfortable to sleep in." she threw back at him.

Thierry chuckled, walked over to the big oak dresser, leaned over and pulled out a white and blue stripped pajama shirt.

"Here, this should do for tonight. It's a little short for a nightgown, but it is comfortable." he answered back handing her the shirt.

She took the shirt, thanked him and stood. He was right in front of her, so when she stood, they were facing each other. She was looking up at him and saw the desire burning in his eyes, gazing down at her. She put a hand on his chest, over his heart and clutched his shirt, bringing him close to her.

The instant their lips touched, he drew in a breath and held it. Then, he deepened the kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her closer. She fit into the curvature of his body perfectly, despite being a head shorter than, him. At least, standing straight, she was level with his shoulders. He gently pulled away, still holding her waist and smiled.

"You should get changed. The bathroom is here," he said, opening a door. "so, if you want to wash up, you can. There's everything you need in there. And, a brush here." he added, pointing, letting her go.

She looked around the bathroom, and nodded. She set the shirt down on the marble counter and turned. Thierry had followed her into the bathroom and was just staring at her.

"Is something wrong? Do I look that bad?"she joked.

He blinked, "No, I just can't believe you're really back." he replied back.

"Is that not good?" Sara asked, confused.

"No, it's great. Really.." Thierry started then trailed off.

She felt he wanted to say more, but he stopped short. She turned to face the sink and tried to reach the zipper, telling him she was going to change now. She thought he'd already left the room, then she felt his hands on hers.

"Here, let me." he offered, pulling the zipper down for her.

"Thanks." she replied, holding the front of the dress against her.

He breathed in deeply at the exposure of the smooth skin of her back. He let out the breath he held, closing his eyes for a second, calming his aroused emotions. He spoke gently.

"I'll leave you to it." he turned and left, shutting the door gently.

_Right_, she thought, _I'm guessing I'm not what he expected_.

She slid the dress off, and pulled the pajama shirt on. She washed her face, let her hair out of the French knot Thea had put it in, and looked in the mirror. She wasn't a bad looking girl. She is actually really pretty.

She was slim, but had curves in all the right places. So, what was wrong with her? Was he disappointed that she looked so different? Different body, and sharing a soul, but she was his soulmate now. She was still herself, just herself that lived many previous lives, and had a life before Hana's essence entered her. She frowned at herself.

_Maybe he doesn't like the me part of..me_, she debated, glancing at herself again.

She shook her head, rejection setting in, and making her throat tight. If he couldn't accept her, with this body and a new soul, then she didn't belong here with him after all.

* * *

He laid on the huge bed, after calling to Nilsson to dispatch the party. He was watching the bathroom door. Waiting for her to come out, so he could gaze at her more. But, he got the feeling it made her uncomfortable. That, and the comment about looking bad. He had to remember to give her space. To let her come to him when she was ready.

He sighed and covered his face with one arm.

_Ouch_, he thought, as he heard her thoughts while she was changing her clothes.

He had to talk to her and soon. He didn't like the way she was feeling and the thoughts she just had. He felt her thoughts pierce his heart like a knife. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Um, are you okay?" he heard the soft voice, gently speak.

He lifted his arm to answer, then stopped quick.

_Oh, Goddess, _he gasped, mentally, _She is breath-taking! _

Her face was fresh, her natural beauty showed without the help of cosmetics, her hair cascaded in waves from being braided. Her legs smooth, tan. She was lovely, beautiful..sensual. Even in just his night shirt, she was a magnificent sculpture. He was stirred, but he had to rein it in, he didn't want her to feel imposed upon, and it was too soon.

He cleared his throat,"Uh, yes, sorry." he replied quickly. "I'll be across the hall, if you need me." he added, rising and heading for the door.

He couldn't talk to her now, he wouldn't be able to control himself, not the way she was arousing him.

She stared after him, feeling her throat tighten more. She moved to counter him.

"Thierry, no, you shouldn't have to leave your room." she replied, stoping him.

Turning toward her, the look in his eyes was hard to read, a mix of surprise, desire, hesitation.

She couldn't help wondering if it was desire for her, or to get away from her.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw him wince, as if she made the comment out loud.

She reached for the door handle.

"Where are you going?" he asked, gently, laying his hand on her's.

"To the room across the hall." she stated, tears welling up.

"Why?"

"So that you don't have leave your own room. Isn't that why you were leaving? Because, I'm invading your room?" she let out, trying to hide her emotions.

He flinched again, "No, that's not it at all. I didn't want to impose on you. I wanted to give you time to get used to me. To be comfortable with me. I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings." he finished, using his hand to lift her chin.

She couldn't help it, the tears began to fall. Zigzagging down her cheeks, she felt them flow freely. The pained look in his eyes was all the apology she needed. She realized, she was thinking of herself, her own feelings. She didn't stop to consider he would want her to take her time and wait until she was comfortable enough to share a bed with him, much less a room.

Still holding her face, he bent to kiss her again. A sweet, long kiss.

"I heard what you were thinking. And, you're wrong. I'm not disappointed, and I do not resent you. And, yes, you are Sara inside and out. You are my soulmate reincarnated, but you are still you. And..I..love..you. I love _all_ that you are." he whispered against her lips, brushing them with his.

"Thierry, stay with me. I don't want to be alone.." she started, "And, I don't want to be away from you." she added, in a low voice.

"Anything you ask." he whispered back.

Thierry took hold of her hand and pulled her toward the bed. He pulled off his dress shirt and kicked off his dress shoes and reached for her. He laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him. He settled against the huge pillows behind him and held her to his chest.

She could feel his heart beat in an unusualy slow, but gentle rhythm. It was hypnotic. She sighed and closed her eyes, the feeling, the 'longing', was gone, replaced by happy fullfillment.


	6. Chapter 6

LOVING

She didn't open her eyes at first. She could see the sunlight through her eyelids, it was so bright. She knew she was alone. In the huge bed, alone, she reached a little, coming up empty-handed. She opened her eyes and sighed.

_He left me anyway, _she thought, sort of sadly.

She was laying on her side, facing a wall, so when he spoke, she jumped.

"No, I didn't. I'm here." he replied to her thoughts aloud, gently.

She sat up to see him turning from where he was standing, looking out the window, holding open the drapes. He still had on the white undershirt and black suit pants from last night. His hair was toussled and he looked suprised, and a little sad.

"Sorry." she said back, feeling sheepish.

He walked over to the bed, knelt beside it and took her hands in his.

"Sara, can I ask you something?" he looked up at her, she nodded and he began, "Please, stop thinking like that. Please, stop thinking that I don't want you, or that I don't love you, or that I would just leave you. It hurts me so bad to hear you think like that, to know you feel like that."

She turned away from his pleading eyes, feeling ashamed at how little she thought of him. She stared at their hands entwined in each other.

_He's right_, she thought, _I'm being foolish..and stupid_.

He reached for her chin with one hand and turned her face back to him.

_You're not stupid_, he told her, with his mental voice.

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek and leaned her head against his. He stayed there for moment then stood, pulling her to her feet also, and embraced her. She felt pure bliss and she knew the war of emotions raging in her was over. The only strongest she felt was unconditional love, for him and from him. He pulled back and smiled.

"Well, I have some clothes for you. Rashel lent you some jeans and shoes, and Thea lent you a top. It should all fit. I hope you don't mind, I, uh, had to search your mind to find your sizes." he finished, looking guilty.

Sara smiled, "I don't mind. It's okay. These should be fine."

* * *

He went to shower in another room, and she stayed in his and used the huge stand-up in the bathroom. It was so relaxing, the feel of the massaging shower-head and the warm water, that she stayed in there too long. She didn't realize how long she'd stayed under the water. She didn't even hear the door to the bathroom open or see him walk in.

He stood still, shocked, wide-eyed for a few seconds, before she felt his pressence. She opened her eyes and turned towards him and jumped, giving a small yelp. He could see her, in all her naked glory, through the glass doors that encased the shower. He couldn't tear his eyes from her for the longest second in all time.

Finally, he shook himself and turned away, stumbling over his words, "Uh, I, uh, I, um, I'm s-sorry. Sorry"

She opened the shower door, one arm trying to cover her body, and tried to reach for the towel on the rack with the other.

"It's okay, Thierry. It's fine." she was trying hard to assure him.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw her reaching for the towel, so he grabbed it for her and, with his back facing her still, handed it over. She covered herself with it, but didn't fully wrap it around her. He glanced, saw she was covered and turned to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burst in on you. I thought you'd be done by now, and I forgot my shaving kit." he explained, breathlessly.

"It..it's okay, really." she said, placing a hand on his chest.

He shivered at her touch, and looking at her, he knew she felt it. All of a sudden, everything seemed hazy, out of focus. All he could see was her. And, he felt his years of calm control slip.

He swept her up in his arms, in a flurry of motion, and moved with lightning speed back into the bedroom. They were on the bed, before either realized exactly what was happening. They were kissing feverishly, eagerly, trying to get more of each other.

Their hands traveling over each other, legs entwined, both breathing fast and hard. He slid a hand down her shoulder, to the tops of her breast, and pulled the towel down, exposing her bossom to him, fully.

Her breath caught at the sudden exposure, and she looked up into his face. He gazed at her breasts lustfully, hungrily. Then, gently, he cupped one breast, and brought his mouth to it. She moaned, moving underneath him, into his body's rhythm.

_Oh, Sara! _he gasped her name, using his telepathy.

She gasped at the suddeness, with which he moved over her and the way he communicated, straight to her mind.

She clinging to him tightly, never having been with any guy before. She shivered and trembled, not sure if she wanted to press on or hold back.

_I love him! I really do and as Sara, _she thought to herself, the realization washing over her like a warm wave.

He raised his head, then rose his body to pull off the white t-shirt he was wearing. She watched him, eagerly, shyly, then pulled him back down to her waiting lips. He could feel her bare body against his, and it sent electric jolts through them both. They continued kissing, touching, moving against each other, arousing their sexuality.

After a while, Thierry spoke.

"Sara, um..maybe we should stop. I, uh.." he mumbled, trailing off at the end.

She couldn't stop kissing him, his lips, his cheeks, "Maybe we should.." she answered, but, showed no signs of slowing.

Thierry gripped her shoulders, to pull back, only to cling to her more tightly. He pressed on, his control giving way, slightly. Kissing her deeply, moving his hands over her body in a frenzy.

_Sara, I..we..should really stop.._he said again, this time using his mind.

He thought if he spoke, his voice would falter, but it didn't help much to think it either.

Sara pulled back reluctantly, still holding his half-naked body to hers. She smiled up at him, gently, softly.

"Do you really want to stop?" she asked, feeling a blush at her awakening sexuality.

"I, uh, I think it best we stop now, before we get to that point of no return." he answered, his voice wavering.

"Oh"

"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged into him, "I kinda thought you were already there." she said quietly.

He chuckled lightly, "A few more seconds and I would've been." he revealed, heavily.

"Is that so wrong?" she questioned, smiling still.

"No, but I just want you to be sure it's what you want. What you really want. You don't want to give yourself away too fast, too soon." he informed her, gently.

He was still atop her, leaning on his arms so as not to lay his full weight on her. She was holding him around the waist and kissing gently, every few seconds.

_Thierry, I've already given myself away_, she told him with her mind.

He looked into her eyes, quizically, dreading to hear the news he'd hoped wasn't true.

She gave a little laugh, "No, you silly ass, not that way," she said, jokingly, as he gave a surprised look, "I meant my heart. My whole heart, I gave it to you, I gave it all to you."

Relief flooded his face, he knew he could take her, he wanted to take her, he wanted to be one with her, join with her. He also knew it would be worth the wait. Worth it to see how the days that followed would turn out. Worth it to see how deeply they could love. Worth it to wait for the right time. Worth it to experience the ecstasy that would come, when they did join as one. Worth it to wait for her to be absolutely sure and ready.

"Sara, alot has happened to you in the past twenty-four hours, and even more in the past few weeks. I want you to be absolutely sure. When everything finally catches up to you, you may feel differently. I don't want regrets, from either of us." he stated, tenderly.

She nodded. He was right. She hadn't fully dealt with the travesties that had befallen her. She was driven by unknown strength, desire to find her other half, the missing piece, him. Now, she had and the 'longing' was gone, she was happy. But, she knew she would break down any moment. From the lose of her parent's and now, Lowell. And, he would be there to comfort her.

That's why she had found him first. For comfort, for support, for love. Then, they could truly be together, emotionally, physically, intimately.

But, it didn't mean they couldn't fool around in the meantime. She kissed him again, making it a deep, long kiss. He moaned, relishing in her soft lips and warm body still beneath him. He knew they would wait, he heard her resolve. But, there was nothing wrong with kissing, touching, embracing, expressing the needs and desire for one another, into a web of bliss.

* * *

REUNITED

Thierry had retreated to his office, trying to work some, to catch up from letting so much go the past few weeks. But, he was distracted, his mind wandering.

After a while longer in his bedroom with Sara, she stated they should get dressed and make an appearance, besides he had to work. And, she added, she was starving. He laughed with her while they dressed and went down to the first floor, where they heard chatter and laughing from the biggest kitchen see had ever seen.

Gillian, Maggie, Thea, and Blaise were cooking up a storm and Rashel, Keller and Poppy were setting the dishes out. Thea was the first to look up and see them standing there.

"Ohmygoodness, good morning!" Thea exclaimed coming over to her, and catching her in a hug.

"Good morning," Sara laughed out. "Good morning, everybody." she called over Thea's shoulder to the other girls in the room.

They all called out their greetings and shooed Thierry out, stating it was time for girl-talk.

He laughed, putting his hands up, taking a step back.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he joked.

He caught hold of Sara's hand and pulled her to him, catching her lips with his. It was a short kiss, but very sweet.

"I'll be in to eat in a minute. I have to work some." he whispered to her.

He turned and left the room, leaving her to the girls in the kitchen.

"So, you remember us, now?" Poppy asked, cautiously.

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry I didn't last night." Sara answered, apologetically.

They were very considerate and brushed off her apology, stating she didn't need to be sorry.

They were just grateful she was back and Thierry was happy. Sara felt at ease with these girls, as if they were lifelong friends from the start. They chatted, laughed and finished cooking.

Then, they carried the bowls and platters and dishes to the great dining others: James, Quinn, Delos, Miles, Eric, Galen, David, Morgead, Jez, Phill, Mark, Ash's sisters and Ash were already seated talking among themselves.

Sara noticed they were all seated with an empty chair next to them, except Kestral and Ash, and she smiled.

_A place for their soulmates_, she thought to herself.

"You sit up here, next to Thierry." Thea called to her, pulling out a chair at the head of the table.

"Thank you, Thea." Sara replied, taking her seat.

The food was passed around and served. Sara was shocked to see that the vampires were able to eat human food, although she noticed they had frosted glasses next to them, and next to her, which see supposed had blood. She didn't feel disgusted or revolted, she just accepted.

"So, are you..you?" James asked her.

"Yeah." she answered, smiling, "And, I want to apologize for last night. I, uh, it was just, um-" she started stammering over her words.

"It's alot to take in." Poppy finished for her, then added "We know, it was like that for most of us."

Sara smiled at her grateful and added, "Yea. Oh, and thank you, Thea and Eric for helping me and bringing me back."

"Oh, so I get no credit for anything?" Ash jumped in playfully.

"Well, you were there too, and helped..so, thank you, Ash." Sara said back, taking a tone of playfullness. "Oh, thank you too, James and Quinn.

James smiled at her, while Quinn spoke, "We didn't do much. We were just sent to retrieve all of you. But, you're welcome."

"Anything, milady." Ash interjected, causing everyone to laugh.

Sara looked at all her new-old friends, then felt a pang of hurt. She felt tears start to swell up in her eyes and her throat tightened as she remembered. Thea sensed her sadness and turned to her, sadness in her own eyes.

"Sara, are you okay?" She asked Sara, quietly.

Sara shook her head, "It's just..my friend..Lowell..?" she cut off.

"The one from the club?" a voice behind them finished.

All eyes turned to see Thierry standing in the doorway. He walked towards the table, pulled out the chair next to Sara and sat, turning his body to face her.

"Isn't that his name, Lowell?" he asked, taking her hand.

She nodded, "Was. They killed him, I just know it. They killed him because of me, Thierry."

He nodded, feeling her pain, "I'm sorry. But, it wasn't your fault." he assured her, taking her hand, "We'll find him though. We'll find out what they did with him, if you like." he asked.

"Yes," Sara said quietly, "I'd appreciate that, Thierry. Thank you."

"Anything, my love." he smiled at her, then turned to the group, "Okay, now, let's eat."

* * *

Thierry had returned back to his office after breakfast to continue working. He had sent Ash and Quinn out to find any information on Sara's friend, Lowell. Then, he asked the girls to take Sara shopping, seeing as how she had no wardrobe, and the clothes she had on last night, before she changed into the gown, were accidentaly left behind at the rest station.

He had shrugged, informed her she probably didn't want those clothes anyway, since they held painful memories.

Then, he gave her one of his credit cards and sent her with Thea, Gillian, Poppy, Blaise and Rashel, practically ordering her to go when she started to protest. She needed clothes, he reminded her, then kissed her and sent them on their way.

All he could do was stare at his computer screen. He had done an adequate amount, tied up some loose ends, closed some deals. But, with various pauses in between.

His mind kept drifting back to Sara. When she'd left his side, he became nervous, fidgety. Then, while thinking of her, he would drift back to the amazing morning they shared in his room.

They'd always done the same, in most of her other lives, but never had they been so close to making love as they were this morning. He closed his eyes at the thought, feeling a tremble in his abdomen. Remembering every kiss, every touch. Wanting more, wanting to continue, wanting to truly feel her.

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt_. He snapped out of his reverie and came back to the present. Glaring at his phone for the interuption, he swiped his finger across the screen to answer.


	7. Chapter 7

GIRL TALK

"There are few things we all have in common and shopping is definitely on of them." Thea announced to Sara ecstatically, while driving the black Tahoe, that had once been her rescue.

They'd already been to several department stores, picking out many pieces of clothing: jeans, pants, tops, panties, bras and socks. Now, they were searching for shoes. Rashel's black boots had looked so great on Sara that Rashel told Sara she just had to get some. They pulled in a lot and started to file out and into the shoe store. They got boots in every color there was, heels, flats, sandals, and sneakers. Sara smiled to herself.

_You'd think it was Christmas! _she thought, happily.

They'd decided to stop and have a late lunch at a nice Italian cafe. She phoned Thierry so he wouldn't worry and, though he answered the phone gruffly, he softened when he realized she was on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize the number. I never did get it saved to my phone." Thierry said, apologetically."Is everything okay?"

"Yea, it's fine. I just wanted to see if it was okay that we stop for lunch? Since it's already after one." Sara asked cautiously, after he sounded so gruff when he answered.

There was a pause, then he spoke, "Well, yes, I suppose that would be okay. We've already had lunch here, and you are with a big group." he answered, slowly.

"Is it okay?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I just feel..I'm worried about you being out so long, with no protection." he revealed, sounding concerned.

"Oh, well, how about we eat and head straight back?" she suggested, not wanting him to worry more than he already was.

"Okay," he sighed, "Just promise me that you'll head straight back after."

"I promise."

The crowd of girls ordered and ate slowly, talking through the meal, getting reacquainted. Sara opened up and told them her story. About how her and Lowell's mothers were childhood friends, how she and Lowell grew up together, and the day she discovered Lowell's secret and made her blood promise not to ever tell. Even at eight years old, she was strong, level-headed. Calm and collected, she dealt with Lowell's secret.

She revealed to them about Lowell's mother and father, how she was human and Lowell's dad was a werewolf, and Sara's solemn vow never to reveal this to any other human, including her parents. And, the fateful vacation they all took together, earlier that summer.

How they were supposed to be celebrating her's and Lowell's graduation, but Lowell had been sneaking out at night, and Sara knew he was attending Night World clubs.

The vacation turned sour, as she started being bratty towards her parents. All she wanted to do was be able to talk to them about her worries over Lowell, and her fear that he was getting involved in Night World dangers. Knowing she couldn't without endangering their lives also, she only had one defense to their tirade of questions and concern: bitchiness.

They had her trapped in the car one day, as they drove through the city, and were not relenting on her. She was arguing and fighting with her mom and dad, the last word she'd said to them was 'whatever'.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a black van crashed into them. There was a loud bang and she was jerked sideways, the seat belt painfully tightening around her chest. Her dad died on impact as the van smashed into his side. Her mother held on, until the car flipped, throwing her out.

All Sara heard was crunching of glass, metal and screaming. It took her a few seconds to realize the screaming came from her.

She couldn't see, everything was a whirl, as the car spun and flipped. She had covered her face, waiting for it to be over. Then, she fell into blackness.

She was trapped in oblivion, not able to move forward or go back. For two months, though it seemed like eternity, she had no semblence of time. The only clue being, was every now and then she felt closer, to what she didn't know. Just a feeling that she was getting close.

The only comfort that came, was two days after the wreck, when Lowell discovered she was in a coma in a Vegas hospital. He was there everyday, talking to her, coaching her to come back.

And, she heard him. He was talking to her unconcious body, while her psyche struggled to inhabit it again.

Then, something amazing happened, something she discovered, took eight weeks to occur. In the darkness, she saw little glimmers of light. Glittering, little pieces floating to her. She was so taken by them, they were beautiful. Suddenly, they flitted around quickly, gathering and coming apart.

Then, they shot towards her, covering her, melding into her. And, it happened. She saw them in flashes like a slideshow in full speed. The memories were one with her, and she was first person point-of-view. They were her memories now. The last memories meant to be last for obvious reasons. Annette's lifeless body being desecrated. In Quebec, after Maya just killed her, the undertaker, his face hidden, cut bits of her hair into a vial.

Years later, posing as a doctor, he used the hair in a spell to bind Hana's soul to a newborn, infant girl in a Texas hospital. She was destined to be the old soul, reincarnate. Sarana Marie Cheveyo, her cradle tag read, he placed her back in promising to see her again, when it was time.

The last memory was very recent, ten weeks ago, when Hannah died, the same man, posing as the morgue director, cut her wrist to fill a vial with her blood in the Vegas hospital. The same night, before Sara woke from her coma, he came again and did another spell, using Hannah's blood. Then, he stated 'Soon.' and disappeared.

The faces looking back at her were still as stone statues. They went through a series of emotion, all through her story. But, the end had caught them all off guard. Sara sat very still and quiet, waiting to see their reactions. Thea broke the silence.

"As baby, he bonded you as a baby?" she asked, sadly, slowly.

Sara nodded slowly, "Yes." she whispered.

Then, they all moved at once. Hugging her, consoling her, being sympathetic to the travesties she'd encountered. Then, Thea pulled away from the tangle of arms and gasped loudly.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "It all makes sense! Hannah was meant to die, regardless if Maya was killed or not! And, after so many lives, Hana's soul was damaged so severely, she was destined to transfer to another soul. And, if not for the bonding spell the undertaker performed, she might not have come back quickly. She never would've come back, except by reincarnating into you so soon. You are the soul she transfered to and you are her now!" Thea explained in a breathless rush, not pausing until the end.

They all stared at her, wordlessly, mouths gaped open. Then, they laughed, for her exhuberance. They told Sara, they were glad she was back, no matter her form or how it came about. But, she knew the one reassurance she needed was from her love, her soulmate, Thierry.

* * *

CRASHES

Thierry paced the foyer, impatiently, glaring at his watch. James, Quinn, Phil, Delos and Eric sat, watching him, feeling his aggitation grow. They were feeling it too. The girls had not returned from their trip. He'd tried calling, but the automated message informed him the cell was out of service range. The first call was two hours ago. It was now five in the afternoon.

_Where the hell are they?! _he thought, worriedly.

He was worried, which frustrated him. He turned to James and Quinn.

"Pull around the TrailBlazer. We're going to find them!" he growled out in a low voice.

They loaded in the sports truck, Quinn at the wheel, Thierry in the passenger seat, Delos and James in the back. Ash, Phil, David, and Eric stayed behind in case they returned. He looked like a man out for a fight, despite his usually calm persona.

In jeans, black hiker boots, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket, he looked absolutely lethal. Thierry switched on the GPS tracking device and located the Tahoe. His eyes narrowed as the location was revealed, and the fact that the vehicle was moving extremely rapidly.

* * *

The girls had piled into the SUV, after shopping a little more. They were ready to unload the loot and relax. Sara was bracing herself to tell Thierry of her origins and how she came to be Hana so soon in life. She was afraid all over again, afraid of rejection, disappointment, resentment. But, it had to be done, if he was going to love all of her. She had to be fair to him.

The Tahoe pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive away when, _crash_, a suburban slammed into the rear end. They jerked and turned to see what was going on. Sara heard Rashel curse aloud, threatening to give the idiots that hit them a piece of her mind.

Rashel grabbed for the door handle, when Sara turned, then suddenly reached to grab for Rashel's sleeve.

"No, wait!" she screamed out, looking horrified.

Those eyes, the devious smile, it can't be! He couldn't have possibly survived being hit with the brute force of her Escape. He looked directly at her, fury on his face, murderous rage in his eyes.

"No, no, it's him! The one that wants to kill me!", she cried out, "Oh God, Thea! Drive, drive, drive!"

"Hold on!" Thea yelled out.

She floored the gas pedal and they shot forward, speeding through the signs and lights, leaving the city behind, and onto a desserted highway; all while the black SUV followed in hot pursuit. Every now and again, the suburban gained momentum and hit, smashing into them.

Yet, they kept driving, speeding away, trying to lose the car at every turn. Up ahead they could see a semi truck, backing up into the road, off the shoulder. Thea had an idea and looked at Sara. They nodded at each other and Thea stomped on the gas harder.

_They would make it, they had to make it! _Sara thought, hopefully.

Closer and closer, and the truck kept backing up.

_No! _she gasped, _Oh God, please!_

_Woosh! _The Tahoe barely flew past the truck and, _CRASH! _They heard the other car being destroyed and could see the explosion in the mirrors. Rashel, Gillian, Blaise, Maggie and Poppy turned in their seats to stare in awe. Thea continued to drive fifty or so miles more, then tried to slow the SUV, and her heart, steadily.

"Are you okay? Thea, are you okay?" Sara asked her, shaking her shoulder.

Thea nodded, "I'm okay." she said, though it came out as 'Um ukum'

"Thea pull over, stop the car." Rashel demanded, seeing the state Thea was in.

Thea pulled to the shoulder of the road and unbuckled quickly, needing to get out from behind the steering wheel. Sara also unbuckled and got out, running to Thea's side, to comfort her. She helped Thea out of her sweater, since she seemed to be struggling to be free of it. Thea had walked a few good feet away from the Tahoe and, finally, fell to her knees in the middle of the road.

Sara had followed her, knowing Thea just needed to calm herself. Sara knelt on the road next to where Thea sat and embraced her. Blaise jumped out of the Tahoe also, ran up to them and dropped down to comfort her sister. Rashel, Gillian, Maggie and Poppy quickly followed. They all reassured her everything was okay, she did what she had to, she did great.

Thea nodded, "I'm fine. It's just shock, the adrenaline rush." she said, laughing at the end.

They all laughed with her. Feeling relief at the fact that they were safe, they just sat for a few moments as the sky had darkened. The highway was deserted, thankfully.

Finally, Rashel suggested they should go home. They rose from where they had all sat on the road, walking back to the vehicle, Thea getting in the back seat this time with Blaise, Maggie, Gillian and Poppy, and Rashel taking control of the wheel.

Sara, not yet in the SUV, went to pick up Thea's sweater from where she dropped it on the road, fifty feet away. She was facing the direction of the Tahoe, so she didn't see the other vehicle coming upon her from the opposite side of the road, she didn't hear it either. She just heard Rashel.

"Sara..? There's someone coming!" Rashel yelled, her voice halting.

Sara turned in the opposite direction, as the truck drove towards her and slowed to a stop.

_No, God, no. There's more of them, _she thought, frightened she wouldn't make it to the Tahoe.

"Run!" she heard her friends call to her.

They kept calling for her and the Tahoe started up. She turned and ran, screaming out. Then, to her horror, she heard footsteps behind her giving chase, catching up to her quickly.

"Wait, stop, stop!" a familiar male voice yelled after her, catching her quickly, hands clasping one of her arms, stopping her and turning her towards him.

She was gripped by fear though and didn't stop to think, "No, no, no!" she cried out, eyes closed, as she was grabbed and swung around.

She moved quickly to defend herself, thrashing around and pounding at him with her fists.

Hands clasped her wrists a bit roughly, trying to stop her attack.

"Sara! Sara, stop! Stop, it's me, it's me! It's Thierry!" he cried out to her, trying to calm her.

She stopped her attack, her fists relaxing. She opened her eyes, quickly, and stared into beautiful, gray ones.

"Thierry? Thierry, oh, my God!" she cried out, surprised at first, then collapsing into his arms.

She didn't feel the familiar jolt from him, because of the long sleeves that covered her arms. And, the light zing she did feel, she assumed was fear.

He held her and moved her hair from her face, "It's alright. It's alright." he repeated over and over, soothing her, holding her tight in his arms.

The other girls had gotten out of the vehicle, relieved to discover it was friends who had driven up to help them. Poppy ran into James' arms, and Rashel into Quinn's, Maggie into Delos. They were safe now. Sara was safe, back in the arms of her beloved.

They all dispatched back into the vehicles. Gillian, Maggie, Blaise and Thea remained in the Tahoe, along with Delos, Quinn, at the wheel, and Rashel. James, behind the wheel in the TrailBlazer, and Poppy beside him, Thierry and Sara in the back seat.

* * *

The whole drive back, Sara explained what had happened, why they hadn't returned as planned. Thierry listened, still holding her tight, and was growing angrier with every detail. The only thing that eased his frown, was when Sara told him about Thea's manuvering and the crash they witnessed. He sighed and leaned back against the seat, happy to have her back in his arms after what they just experienced.

When they'd reached the mansion, they all walked inside, tired, weary. Thea, Blaise and Gillian ran into their boyfriend's arms. All the couples paired off and headed for their rooms.

Thierry and Sara walked up the stairs and down the hallway, to his room.

She had talked, re-telling her story to him, he listened, and he'd held her in silence the whole drive home. Now, up in the room, he was still, his back to her.

She was worried. It was like the quiet before the storm, she knew it was building, and she braced herself, ready for him to erupt.

He was trying to calm himself first before speaking. And, when he turned towards her, all the worry, dread and fear that had been built up, unleashed itself on her.

"Sara, what the hell were you thinking?! You could've been taken from me, you could've been seriously hurt, or killed! Why didn't you stay closer to our area? Why? Why didn't you just return home? I've been here sick with worry! Dreading the worst! Fearing what news I'd hear about you! Scared that you were dead on the side of the damned highway! How do you think I've felt sitting at this house, wondering where the hell you are! What the hell could possibly be keeping you! Scared to death of the answer!" he yelled out, ranting and raging.

She had her arms across her chest, hugging herself, head down so he wouldn't see her tears streaming down her face. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Thierry! I'm so, so, very sorry! Please, stop, I'm sorry!" she cried her voice faltering, crying aloud.

Theirry heard her sobs, noticed the shake of her shoulders, the heaving of her chest, the hurt in her voice. He stared at her, horrified by his own actions, words and tone of voice towards her.

He crossed the room quickly to gather her in his arms.

"No, Sara, I'm sorry! Please, please, don't cry. I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I should've never raised my voice at you, or said those things to you. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Please, forgive me. I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek, wiping the tears away.

She slowly raised her arms to hold him back, sobbing softly. He kept kissing her face, stroking her hair, whispering apologies. He still hadn't mentioned anything about her revelations on her's and Hana's bond. She pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Thierry, about the spells and me-I need to know-" she started then was cut off, by his finger against her lips.

"I know," he started, "I saw your dreams while we slept. I already knew, before you told me. And, I've asked you to please, _PLEASE_ , stop thinking I could ever feel anything but..love for you." he said, slowly, getting out the emotion he knew was built up in him, "You've done nothing wrong. What happened was not your doing, or your fault. Besides, you were meant to be my soulmate regardless. As Hannah was meant to die, whether it was Maya or the cancer. Now, as Sara.. well, we just have to wait and see. Alright? But, that doesn't change how I feel or my love for you in any way. You are supposed to be you, Sara Cheveyo, you're just also an old soul. And, you are my soulmate" he said, in a whispered voice.

She nodded, "I'm sorry." was all she could say.

He held her chin, staring into her eyes, "I love you, Sara. _All _of you. _All_ that you are." he stated gently but, firmly, finally saying the words that swelled his heart.

She stared into his eyes, seeing the silent message, feeling it, knowing all he said, all he'd been saying, was pure as gold and as honest as could be.

She was his soulmate reincarnate. It was destiny that she was in a coma when Hannah died. She was destined to be next in line, she was destined to be Thierry's soulmate. Just as the others before her. Now, it was her turn.

She knew all her worries, doubts and fears were over, and would never surface again, as long as she lived. She smiled gently, moving, her mouth searching for his, he leaned his head down to hers, and their lips meet in a passionate, tender kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

EMBRACE

He felt her sink into his arms, melding her body to fit into his. He tightened his arms around her and deepend his kiss. She had her ams wrapped around his waist, then pulled them back to grasp his shirt in her hands. The explosion was sweet this time, but still awe-inspiring. They could hear each other's mind without trying. They could feel each other's emotions swirling around them in a sea of colors and whisps of air.

He felt her go weak-kneed and went to lift her up in his arms, not removing his lips from her's. He moved to the bed and laid her on it, following her, entwining his legs in her's.

Their hands moved over each other's body, exploring, discovering. He didn't realize she had undone his shirt, until she pushed each side wide open, exposing his bare chest. He raised up on his knees and pulled it off his arms, tossing it to the floor. She was suprised. She'd never seen him do anything like that before, or seen that much passion in his eyes, as he stared back down at her.

He lifted her into a sitting position, her face coming up to his chest, and pulled off the flannel shirt she had borrowed from Thea, leaving her in the black tank top underneath. She stared up at his face, then at his exposed body, he was lean, but well-toned. His muscles, as they rippled with even the slightest movement, showing through his skin.

_Not the huge, bulging like a body-builder that looks sick_, she thought, _But the subtle show of somone who kept their body in shape_.

She lifted her hands to run her them down his chest to his waist, then leaned forward and kissed. She heard his breath suck in sharply, and hold. He gripped the tops of her arms, and gently, pushed her backwards to lay back on the bed.

He hungrily took her lips into his again, moving his hands over her, up and down the sides of her body. He slid his hands up her slim waist, to the sides of her breasts, then moved to cup them both. The feel of his hands on her again was exquisite. She slid her hands up and down his back lightly, feeling him shiver at her touch.

He moved from her chest and reached to take the hem of the tank top, and pulled it up. He relished in the feel of the smooth, soft skin of her slim, flat abdomen. Up went the shirt in his hands, up and up slowly, then finally exposing her breast covered in her lacy, black bra. He kept pulling the shirt up her arms and over her head, discarding it the same way he had done his own.

He gazed at her bossom, hungrily. She was breathless just watching the passion building up in him, as he un-clipped the clasp on the front of the bra. Slowly, he pushed each cup aside to expose her breasts one at a time. Her breath came out short and fast, her chest heaving slightly as he brought his lips to her right breast, cupping the left.

She moaned and bowed her head back, sinking deep into the pillow, running her fingers through his soft, silky hair.

She groaned softly when he removed his mouth from her and moved upwards, kissing her chest, her neck, her lips. Naked skin against naked skin, he covered her body with his. Still with his lips on hers, he spoke.

"I think this is that point, darling." he murmmured against her, "We should stop now."

She looked up at him and pouted slightly. He gave a short laugh and took her chin in his hands, looking at her lovingly.

"Soon, darling," he said, gently, "Soon."

She gave a slight smile and joked, "If you're lucky."

Thierry laughed again, raising back on his knees, pulling her with him. They rose so they could dress for bed, which reminded him about her shopping trip. He asked her how it went, if she got everything she needed. She told him it was fun, standing to put the tank top back on, and wondered where were the shopping bags anyway.

He walked to the bedroom door and opened, seeing the various bags and boxes sitting in the hall. They brought it all in together, making a few trips from the door to the bed. They poured out the contents onto the bed and sorted through them, Thierry nodding his approval.

Satisfied that she got all she needed and wanted, he informed her should she need or want anything else, not to hesitate to ask. She started to hand his card back, and he told her to hold onto it.

"What's mine is yours." he told her.

She felt guilty at getting so much for nothing, but he brushed her worries aside.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are my soulmate, the love of my life. There's nothing I won't do for you. This is your home now-" he stopped short.

They hadn't really discussed that up until now. He knew she had no other family, but she did have an apartment, and a job. He looked at her, questioningly.

"If you want that is. I don't want to pressure you or make you feel obligated to stay here. But, I would like for you to. I would like for you to live here with me." he finished.

Sara hadn't give it much though, either. She didn't even ask, she just already considered it _home._

"I'd like to stay with you. I can't imagine being away from you for a day, much less spending nights by myself. You-you're just-you're home to me, Thierry." she stated.

His smile was so bright, it lit up his entire face. He embraced her, kissing her face. They set about hanging garments on one side of the huge walk-in, filling a seperate dresser with articles of clothing, putting shoes into the shelves lining one end of the closet.

After they finshed with the last bag, she pulled out a silk, skimpy black nightie, heading to the bathroom to wash up and change.

When she walked back out, Thierry had changed into pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He had the bed pulled down and was laying in it, one leg on it, one leg off. He looked up at her standing there and sucked in sharply. She walked over to the bed and started to cross over his body to lay in the space next to him.

Just as Sara, had one leg on the bed and one over him, straddling his body, Thierry moved to grasp her at the waist, sitting up, holding her, she on her knees. His lips found her's and held her there a moment.

"That is not fighting fair." he exclaimed, grabbing a handful of the silk material, "I don't think I can survive this kind of torture, night after night." he softly growled.

Sara softly laughed, "We'll just call it exquisite torture. Besides, I look kinda hot."

He breathed out, "Oh, yes, definitely."

He shook his head, laid back, pulling her down with him, chuckling to himself. He settled onto the huge pillows, holding her to his chest. They were both content, sighing happily, feeling the worries of the day slip away, both slipping into a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

Thierry woke with the sunrise, his internal clock making him aware of the day. The room draped in shadows still because of the heavy black-out drapes. He gazed down at the sleeping face on his chest. Her long, straight strands spilled over her and his body, as black and silky as the garment she decided to wear to bed. He slipped out from under her gently, so as not to wake her.

He had to work, he still had a million things to finish. Deals to wrap up, finances to cover, negotiations. It was all draining when you found yourself so far behind. He rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom and showered. A towel around his hips, he walked back into the room, glancing at Sara to see her sleeping still, and to the closet to gather his clothes.

He dressed quickly, quietly, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed and take her in his arms. He wanted her so bad he ached. He was hungry for her. He'd always been able to hold back in the past, but now he was desperate for her. He didn't know what it was that stirred him so.

Sure, she was gorgeous, she always had been. But this form was flat out sexy, making his desire burn for her. He shook himself out of the yearnings he was feeling. He had to wait, though he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Especially, if she was going to continue wearing the bedtime attire she wore to bed.

But, he was willing. He leaned over his desser, grabbed a notepad and a pen, and scribbled a note for her. He would be out for the morning, so he wanted to make sure she stayed close to the mansion. And, if she did go out, to please stay close to the area. He finished with _I Love You _and signed his name. He set it on his pillow, and bent to kiss her lightly. Sighing, he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him and heading down the stairs to the first floor foyer, where Nilsson was waiting.

"Good morning, sir." Nilsson greeted, handing him a stack of papers.

"Morning, have the cooks arrived? And, the staff?" Thierry asked, absently, going over documents in his hands.

"Yes, sir, everyone has returned. Everything is being taken care of." Nilsson replied.

Thierry nodded, and motioned for them to head out and start the day. He could smell aromas from food being prepared and the smell of cleaning solvents. He had a full staff, of course, but he always gave them the weekends off. Thierry entered the black limosine and they pulled away, with Thierry giving one more glance at the third story window facing west.

* * *

She stirred and opened her eyes when she didn't feel his body against her. The bed was empty but for her, but she noticed a slip of paper inches from her face. Sara sat up, took the note and read. Of course, he had to work, what else did she expect? She smiled re-reading the end, where he said he loved her.

Sighing, she set the note on the nightstand, and rose to shower and dress. Fixing her hair into a half-up style, the tied half in a braid and the rest flowing free, she grabbed her phone off the docking station and headed down to the first floor.

The wonderful smells from the kitchen permeated around her. She wandered around, wanting to see, explore. She never got a tour of the grand house, so she decided to take one herself. The east wing on the first floor, she'd seen. The kitchen, the great dining hall, a conference room and landry were in that area.

The west wing had a huge living area, a den, a game room, another huge conference room, a library and Thierry's office. His office had two doors, the front entrance and the back doorway that led down to a back hallway to the training room, and on to dining hall. She looked down the walkway, then stepped back in Theirry's office and looked around.

Everything was neat and in order, like all the other rooms were. She came around his desk, running her fingers lightly on it. Her fingers moved the computer mouse slightly, and the screensaver cleared. She looked at the flat-screen monitor and saw a picture of her, in the black and white ballgown and black mask, was his wallpaper.

She didn't know it had been taken, but she knew it had to have been Thea that took it. Sara smiled to herself, thinking how much he must love her to have her picture on his computer. She walked over to the window and gazed out. The house sat on a small hill, over-looking other rolling hills and past that, flat land.

_Bzzt, bzzt_. Her phone vibrated, she took it from her back pocket and answered. It was her teacher at the photography school. Thierry told her he didn't mind if she wanted to continue working and attending classes. He also suggested if she wanted to start freelancing, he'd support her and supply everything she would need. She knew he wanted the latter, rather than have her punch a time-card for someone else. But, it was also one of her dreams. To be a photographer, and make her own hours and pick her own subjects. And, her singing was just for fun as she expressed before.

So, she left a message for her teacher to call her. He was sorry to hear what she'd been through (with the exception of the werewolf attack and vampire-soulmate thing), but thrilled she was continuing her classes. Though he did excuse her for a couple of days. Grievance time, he called it. Then, she'd called Hugh to see how he was and explain what happened to her. Hugh was thrilled and revealed that he knew something about her was special. She hung up from him and turned back to the window. That's when she noticed to the close left side wall of Thierry's office window was a frame for a room.

Frowning, because Thierry didn't mention any construction, she hurried back through the office, down the front hall and into the foyer. She heard everyone else in the dining hall, but she still threw open the front door and walked out. Heading around to the west side of the house, she heard the sounds of workers building, cutting, discussing the outlay of the design.

A couple of them turned when she walked upon them. Sara asked what was being built and the foreman informed her that it was to be a darkroom.

He was kind enough to show her the blueprint design, and stated that she was a very lucky woman. When she questioned why, the foreman stated that the owner wanted it built hoping she'd use it. If she didn't, Mr. Descouedres asked to make blueprints to turn it into a greenhouse. The realization made her feel warm inside, knowing Thierry wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want. He would give her the option, but not force his choice on her.

* * *

She was coming back around to the front of the house, when a movement caught her eye. She stopped short, seeing a limping figure, walking quickly, getting closer. All the warmth drained out of her, her feet turned to stone, her heart still.

It was _him! _How? He couldn't have possibly survived he crash. Yet, he did, apparently, for he was limping towards her. He had been skulking the gounds, when she rounded the corner of the house. She couldn't move, though her brain screamed for her to run. He saw her and snarled.

The noise brought her back to her senses, and she ran, trying to reach the door, before he reached her. She screamed for help, seeing he would reach her faster than she could escape.

He slammed into her, tackling her with a force that took her breath away. They rolled over the ground as she kept fighting, kicking, hitting, screamming.

"Stop fighting or I will kill you!" he growled in her ear, "I'm supposed to bring you back alive, but don't tempt me!" he said, lowly.

She didn't quit. She kept on struggling, knowing it was her only chance at survival. _Whack!_ He slapped her hard, so hard, her cheek burned. Black spots were in her eyes, tears welling up.

Suddenly, he was thrown off, tackled himself by another. Sara shook her head, rolled onto her stomach, and tried to clear her vision. She saw Ash fighting with the werewolf, exchanging blows.

A whoosh flew past her, as Quinn, Delos and James flew past to help Ash. Thea, Maggie, Blaise and Gillian were at Sara's side raising her off the ground, steadying her. Rashel, Keller, Eric, Poppy, David, Miles, Galen and Phil were in front of them armed and ready, taking defence positions. Sara saw Rashel had silver daggers, chains and silver stakes.

Ash and Quinn had the man pinned down, James and Rashel wrapped his arms and legs in silver shackles that had small spikes inside that would pierce the werewolf's wrists and ankles, to subdue him. They lifted him off the ground and walked him to the house. Ash came up to Sara asking if she was okay. She nodded and they turned for the house.

Ash jerked his phone from the holster on his hip, quickly dialing Thierry.

* * *

ON FIRE

Thierry burst through the front doors of the mansion, a war raging inside him, a burning anger building. He walked through the west wing hall, pounding his steps until he reached the den.

He walked into the room and looked. Ash, Delos, Rashel and Quinn were standing in front of the attacker, grim looks on their faces, standing guard. Blaise and Phil, Gillian and David, Jez and Morgead sitting on the far couch. James and Eric standing watching Thea, Maggie and Poppy, who were comforting Sara.

He rushed to Sara's side and knelt to look at her. She was sitting in an armchair with her head in her hands, when he reached her. He lifted her chin, raising her head and his breath caught, sharply.

A purplish tint was already coloring her right cheek, darkening her birthmark. She had grass in her hair, her clothes were dirty and disheveled. She had obviously been crying and was very distraught.

He rose quickly and turned, moving faster than lightning. He grabbed the werewolf by his shirt and jerked him up.

"Who sent you?", he growled loudly, "Who?!" he raged fury overcomig him, shaking the man in his grip.

Ash had come up beside Thierry, trying to calm him. "Thierry, calm down, man. It's okay. Here, let him go." he said, prying Thierry's hands off the shirt of the wolf.

Thierry dropped him, letting him fall back in to the chair. He didn't move, just stood hands on hips, waiting. The werewolf showed no emotion, yet started talking.

"I'll talk, if you spare me." he opened. "If you let me go, I'll disappear. I'll never be seen again."

"Why should we agree to anything? Why shouldn't I make you disappear now? Give me one decent reason why!" Thierry demanded.

The werewolf looked around, then started, "I have information. Valuble information."

"Let's hear it and we'll tell you how valuble it is." Ash finished.

* * *

The werewolf, named Marco, explained that he was blackmailed into taking the girl, Sara, to an unknown vampire, a lamia. He didn't know which, just that it was a Redfern. At that, Ash moved forward, demanding Marco to reveal which Redfern. But, Marco didn't know, he never revealed his face to him.

Thierry questioned again, why Sara. Marco reminded them he only did what was demanded because, he had a curse on him: should he fail to retrieve the girl, by the next full moon, he would die. And, the Redfern wanted the girl, for a dark spell. To bring someone back from death.

They all gaped at him in shock, not believing there was even such a thing. Marco stated that of course there was, Maya used it to cheat death, didn't she?

Thierry stood stock still, absorbing all the information.

_Of course_, he thought, _why not? Maya darkened all magic and Redferns were her direct descendants_.

Then, it hit him, _Maya!_

Whoever this was wanted to bring Maya back, using Sara, since as Hannah, she was the last one to have contact with her..and drink from her. He questioned Blaise and Thea, both replying that it was possible, with dark magic, especially if whoever performed the spell, had some of Maya's blood. And, Sara had Hannah's blood.. therefore she also had Maya's.

Sara gazed at Thierry, shocked, unnerved.

Aloud, Thierry assured her, he would die before he let that happen. Everyone agreed, each standing, stating, "So will I.", each repeating the phrase.

Thierry turned to Marco, stating that he will be freed, if he swore never to come for Sara again. Marco agreed, apologizing to Sara, for Lowell and attacking her three times. And, to Thierry, for disrupting his home and attacking his soulmate. He claimed he could not bear to live with himself, knowing he hurt an innocent girl and offending the Lord of Night World. He'd rather die than be forced to destroy such a good soul, he replied, looking at Sara.

Thierry unchained Marco, wishing him luck and a peaceful death. Marco thanked him, saying he wished he'd chosen the right team to play on. But, it was too late and he needed to atone for his actions. He also provided that Lowell was alive, just held captive, revealing that the Redfern had taken him. Then, head hung low, Marco walked into the setting sun.

* * *

Thierry called everyone into the great dining hall, to plan a course of action. They were going to go find Hunter Redfern and gather any information he might have or be aware of. They agreed he, Ash, Delos, Morgead, James and Quinn would go. Thierry himself would face Hunter while Ash, James, Morgead, Delos, and Quinn would be his lookout and protection.

Blaise would also join them for added protection, using shield spells and charms. Thea, Rashel, Poppy, Gillian, David, Phil, Maggie, Galen, Keller, Jez, Miles, Mark, Eric and Ash's sisters would stay at the mansion, looking after Sara.

Rashel and Jez argued that they could help, and Thierry stated he needed their strength at the mansion, for Sara. Rashel and Jez agreed, relenting.

Sara also argued that they couldn't take that risk, it was too dangerous. Thierry explained that they had no choice, if she, or any of them, were to truly be safe.

They would go in the next month, giving everyone time to prepare. And, giving Thierry time to extend some business details. Also, the next full moon would appear the last night before they would leave, and he didn't want to risk Marco changing his mind and coming back for Sara. They adjourned and set off to spend the few days with their soulmates, before they would depart into the confrontation, full of unknown dangers.

* * *

"I don't know about this Thierry," Sara whispered to him.

They had retreated up to their room, neither speaking until now. Thierry glanced at her sitting on the bed, she had just showered and changed into another silky nightie.

She had little scratches on her arms from rolling on the ground while fighting Marco. The bruise on her cheek was becoming more prominent, a black stain on her face.

He felt a blaze flare up in him as he gazed at her. He wanted to go find and strangle Marco for laying a hand on her. But, he gave his word and he was trying hard as hell to keep it.

"We don't have a choice, my love. We have to get to the bottom of this. You heard what Marco said: They're planning to bring Maya back through you. We can't let that happen." Thierry said in a rush, kneeling to her, taking her hand in his,"And, I can not lose you again so quickly." he finished, his voice wavering.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so I've gotten alot of views, but no one is letting me know what they think. :( Please comment so I'll know if ya'll like! I really appreciate it! Next chapter will be..a bit intense, so please let me know if I should continue! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter, and as I warned before it is a bit intense. Enjoy! And thanks to the guest who reviewed my story!

FIRSTS

She let out a slow breath, and reached for his face, pulling him to her. Their lips met in a kiss that turned passionate as Thierry deepened it. He rose to lay her back on the bed, moving on top of her. They kissed hungrily, trying to get more of each other. She lowered her hands to his shirt, undoing the buttons, and sliding it off his shoulders. He had settled between her thighs, making the nightie ride up, showing the black scrap of lace she wore underneath.

Their hands moved over the other's body caressing, touching. He caressed her face gently, not wanting to hurt her. He kissed her cheek, her chin, her lips. He loved her deeply already, he didn't care that she was different. She was his. His soulmate, his life, his love.

He didn't notice her hands on his jeans until she had them unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down. He heard the zipper and tore his lips from her's, looking at where her hands rested on the waist of his pants.

Swallowing hard, he slowly raised his eyes back to her face.

"Sara-" he started to protest.

"I'm ready, Thierry." she whispered, huskily.

He breathed heavily, feeling his resistence going.

"Are you-" he started.

She cut him off, "Make love to me, Thierry." she whispered gently.

He stared down at her, lust filling his eyes, his control giving way.

"Sara, I don't know." he said, feeling torn, "Are you sure?" he asked, all his hesitation slipping. "Really sure?"

"Yes."

That was all it took, one word. He sat her up, pulling the nightie off, exposing her bare breasts and nearly naked body. Laying back again, she held still as he slowly pulled her panties down her thighs, legs, off. He'd only seen her most private part once, but only for a brief second, and not this close. It was exquisite. He got a clear view of the nice v-shaped part of her. He didn't know she kept it shaved and smooth. Such soft flesh, each lip lightly puffed from being aroused.

He ran his hand over the small mound lightly, then cupped it fully, luxuriating in the feel of the warmth in his hand. The warmest place on her body. He moved his hand in a slow up-and-down motion. She moaned lightly as he continued the motion a few minutes. She breathed hard and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back up to cover her body.

She slid his jeans down his hips, down his thighs as far as her arms could reach. Resting on one elbow, Thierry pushed the pants farther down, kicking them off the rest of the way. He pulled his boxers off the same way, tossing them on the floor.

Sara looked down the length of his body, to the beautiful, swollen, rigid part of him. She'd never seen him in his entirety, she'd never seen any man's body. She was all virgin, in a sexual sense and in all other senses. She'd never even touched Thierry there before with his clothes on. But, now she didn't hesitate.

She reached down and took the bulging member in her soft hand. Thierry sucked in a breath sharply. Hissing through clenched teeth as Sara wrapped her hand around him and gave a gentle squeeze. He glared at her with passion, feeling lust seep into him. She raised her knees, shakily, and guided him to her opening.

Thierry closed his eyes, relishing in the exquisite torture of holding himself there, still, unmoving. Stifling a deep moan, he bit into his lip, trying to gain a speck of control. He held himself up with his arms, opening his eyes. The look of want in Sara's eyes took all the hesitation out of him. He lowered to kiss her sweet parted lips, and gently pushed his hips forwards.

Her cry was caught in his mouth as she gasped it out, softly. She knew it would hurt a little.

_The_ _first time is supposed to_, she thought to herself.

Thierry paused a second, hearing what she just thought. He felt it too. He'd just taken her virginity. He closed his eyes, rethinking what he was doing. But, when she squeezed around him, he groaned lowly and continued. She only hurt a few seconds more, before the pain turned in to a sweet, exihlarating wave. He thrust into her, feeling her relaxing, but she was still tight on him.

She felt instinct kick in, and started moving into his rhythm. It was a gentle, slow motion, taking them to higher and higher states of ecstasy. His face had a look of someone who was experiencing euphoria, and exquisite pain.

She tried to keep her gaze on him, but the feel of him moving inside her, was the most sensual, erotic feeling of her life, she closed her eyes, moaning. He kept pushing forward, driving deeper and deeper, feeling the intensity climbing within him. He was kissing her face, moving down to her throat, kissing, nibbling.

Sara felt it before he turned his face, removing his lips from her neck.

_Of course_, she thought, _With vampires, sex fullfilled their needs, and aroused another need. The need to drink._

He'd turned away to hide the fact that his canines extended, but she had felt them. And, she wanted it. She wanted him to drink from her. She reached behind his head, turning him back to her, tangling her fingers in his hair, bringing his mouth back to her throat. The fire burned in his eyes as he hesitated, considering, then he lowered his mouth to her throat and bit. The sting was sharp, then pleasurable, not what she expected.

The suddeness made her throw her head back and gasp. It was seductive, sexy. It made her move against Thierry faster, opening fully. He started thrusting a bit harder, pushing all the way into her and out, and in again. His stomach muscles clenched as he started reaching his point.

She knew he was climbing higher, ready to explode, when he pulled away from her neck, head thrown back, growling out a deep moan of pleasure. Sara felt her own moment building, filling her, threatening to consume her.

They exploded against each other, gripping tightly to the other. Thierry winced slightly as her nails dug into his back, but he didn't care. Having drunk her blood, he was in another state of being, another subconscious entirely. Nor did Sara complain when he gripped her arms tightly, the last thrust a bit forced as he came.

They both moaned aloud, feeling the awesome spams as they started greatly, then bit by bit, they slowly faded. They clung to each other, gasping for breath, trying to slow their pounding hearts.

After a few moments, Thierry raised up to look into her face questioningly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gently.

She nodded, "Yes" she whispered, softly.

He turned her head gently to look at her neck, the two punctures already closing, healing. He held her chin lightly, turning her face back to his, and asked again, his meaning clear. She assured him she was fine.

_He couldn't have taken much, he only drank for a few seconds_, she thought, feeling light-headed, but not weak as he explained she may feel.

In fact, she felt amazing. She looked up at him in awe, shivering against his body still on top of her. He made a small move, pulling his slightly softened part out of her.

He lowered his head to kiss her.

"You're a virgin." he stated flatly, making it more a fact than a question.

"Was. So were you." she countered.

He raised an eyebrow, quizzically, "How'd you know?"

Sheepishly, she answered "I heard your thoughts. You've never..made love to, uh..me? Not even before, in any of..the past lives?" she asked, suspiciously.

"No." he replied, kissing her face, "We've always gotten close, but never acted on it."

"So, you never tried..with anybody?"

"God, no. You are the only one I'd ever want to experience it with. My soul knows your's. It wouldn't be right with anyone else, even just for the relief. I only desire you." he answered, vehemently.

She hushed him by quickly pulling his face her's to kiss him, passionately. They lay together moments more. Kissing, caressing, loving. He turned onto his back, pulling her with him, so this time, she was lying on him. Their caresses and kisses slowed as they started drifting to sleep.

Content, they held fast to each other. Neither willing to let go.

"I love you, Thierry." she whispered sleepily, finally announcing her feelings for him.

"I love you, Sara." he answered back, happily, his heart swelling at her proclamation.

He closed his eyes, holding her as they both drifted into a sea of dreams.

* * *

Sara opened her eyes quickly, jumping. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. It was still night, she knew that by the darkness of the room. She looked towards the clock on the nightstand. Midnight. She'd only slept for two hours, before being awoken by her dreams.

She wondered why Thierry didn't move when she woke, and turned to him to realize they had separated, she was on the other side of the huge bed. She sometimes was a restless sleeper, especially if she had strange dreams. And, boy, was she having a strange dream before she woke.

She had been dreaming of an island, a secluded island, with a beach that sloped up all around, a lush green forest surrounding the entire landscape. And, a single house sat deep in the heart of the dark green forest. Well, more than a mere house, a two story wood planked mansion. Sort of a hunter's cabin, but more extravagant. A figure standing on the second floor balcony stood staring out at the vast ocean. Then, turned, appearing to be looking right at her, though his face was rippling, she saw him, and he gave a sly smile.

_Soon_, he said with a mental sinister voice, _Soon_.

That was when she jolted out of a deep slumber. She shivered as a chill came over her still naked body, causing goosebumps to raise on her arms and legs. She clutched the silk sheets that covered her and Theirry, and moved to slide closer to him. As she snuggled to him, she bumped him in the ribs with her shoulder, which was enough to stir and wake him.

He woke startled, rubbed his face and pulled himself up on his elbows. He glanced around the room quickly and back to face Sara.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sleepily at first, then becoming more alert, "What is it? Are you okay?"

Sara placed a hand on his chest and pushed him to lay back on the bed, "Yea, I'm okay. I just woke up to find you way over here and I came after you." she joked.

They lay back, Theirry pulling her to lay across him again. He held her, kissing the top of her head, caressing her back. She traced ciclres lightly on his chest with the tips of her fingers.

She could see she was causing him to temble slightly, and his breathing becoming shallow and quick. She suddenly smiled slyly, a devilish idea forming in her head. She started thinking of their earlier sex session. She was focusing on every specific detail and started kissing his body, projecting her thoughts.

He caught on fast and moaned, taking her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to catch her lips with his.

They kissed feverishly, clutching each other. Thierry gripped her waist, pulling her up and over him so that she stradled him. Sara felt him under her, hardened, ready and waiting. She lifted slightly instinctivly, ready for him to enter her again. He slid his hard cock into her soft folds and he growled at the feeling of her tightness around him.

This was different, of course, never having done it before, but she moved on him, setting the rhythm this time, riding him onto the waves of ecstasy. Thierry tried to let her have control, but he slowly lost it. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he suddenly griped her hips and started moving her on him. He shoved into her hard and faster, trying to find his release. Sara moaned aloud, and fell forward on him, as he kept slamming into her from underneath. He was so far in her, that she could feel him in hitting everything in the bottom of her belly.

Thierry growled out loud, as he came into her, reaching the exquisite moment the same time she did. He pulled her down to lay fully on him, as they steadied their hearts. Holding each other, they drifted back to sleep, happiness filling them.

* * *

Thierry was the one to wake her the third time. Then a fourth, and a fifth. Always coming at her a different way, always a different position. He showed her many different positions and ways to have sex, ways that she never even knew.

He came at her once while she was laying on her side, and raised one of her legs, so she was spread wide. He rubbed her clit with one hand, so she wouldn't miss anything. Sara wasn't sure how much she could take, but she let him take her anyway.

The next time, he laid on her from behind when she was sleeping on her stomach. He knew the feeling would be more intense that way. He spread her thighs and pushed in between and up, sliding a hand under her to rub her clit as her pushed into her. Sara bit down on his other arm, which he slid under to hold her. The feel of her biting him, made him growl and he started pushing harder and deeper. He shoved all the way into her, as she cried out against his arm.

The next he sat behind her again and raised her ass up in the air and shoved into her that way. Sara grabbed a hold of the wooden slats of the headboard, bracing herself, as Thierry came at her like an animal. He thrust into her deeply, making her squeal and grit her teeth, and the smack of skin on skin was so loud, as loud as the headboard banging the wall.

And, everytime they reached greater heights, the last sweeter than before. And, they came each time, Sara would cum first, then Thierry. He would catch her moans in his mouth, expressing his most inner desires for her, claiming his love for her and she in turn for him, with words and thoughts.

In just that one night, they shared more love and passion than most share in a liftime. They shared thoughts, feelings, magic, life. They shared more than even they would know. More in one night, than ever in all of her lifetimes. And little did they know, they would soon come to realize just how much.

* * *

Sara woke in the dark gray light, it was not even yet dawn. She was lying across his chest again, one arm thrown across his body. Thierry had her encircled in his arms, hands clasped behind her back. He stirred when she lifted her head to look into his handsome face. They stared for a moment at one another, normally an action that would make her self-concious.

But, not with Thierry, he saw her face and beyond. He saw into her heart, her very soul and loved all that she was and had been. He leaned to kiss her.

"Good morning." he greeted, sleepily.

"Yes, it is." she answered back as if he asked, rather than stated.

She made a move to raise up when he pulled her back to him. Searching for her lips again, and pulling her body back to his, rolling her over on her back, and following with his. Thierry moved over her, settling between her legs, probing once again. Though her body was sore from their sexual trysts all that night, Sara opened to him, refusing to resist him. Wanting him always, desire to satisfy his, and her, needs.

He slowed his caresses and advances, making sure she wanted to continue, not wanting to thrust his selfish needs upon her if she wasn't willing. She sensed his hesitation and raised her hips upward, urging him to press on.

This time was gentle and slow, caressing and kissing more than focusing on their movement against each other. This time their orgasms were gentle, washing over them, filling them with warmth and love. Thierry collapsed on her, laying his body full on her. She was under his full weight, but she didn't care. She loved the feel of him over her, holding her. Their breathing slowed and heartbeats falling back in gentle rhythm. Sara finally spoke.

"Six times in eight hours? I didn't think that was possible!" she exclaimed lowly, and breathlessly, shaking her head.

Thierry raised his head to look at her and laugh, "I told you, I've never touched another woman, nor have we ever gone this far in any past life. So, imagine more than twenty-thousand years of pent up sexual tension." he joked.

"I don't know how you've done it." she said, seeing the depths of his love and respect for her.

It made her feel special that she was his first and only.

Thierry cocked an eyebrow, "It took a lifetime of cold showers to make it." he replied, then added, "I'm honored and proud to be you first, also. That you saved yourself for me." he finished.

At that moment, the sunlight started brighting up the room bit-by-bit, still muffled from the drapes. But, it seemed like paradise nonetheless.

* * *

FAIRYTALE

They showered together this time, not wanting to be apart after the night they shared. Even then, they kissed, touched, and she learned how to have sex in a shower, while standing. Sara didn't think that she would make it, fearing her knees would give and she'd fall. Thierry assured her he would not let that happen, and even if it did, she knew, of course, he was strong enough to hold her.

They finished their shower afterwards, Thierry telling her she should take aspirin for the aches and soreness. He dried off, crossed the floor back into the bedroom, and dressed. She came out with a towel wrapped around her, hair wet, and oh, how he wanted to take her again!

He could spend the days making love to her, nights, his whole life! She was beautiful, exotic, stunning, and all his. He gave himself a shake, reigning in his arousing feelings.

She crossed to the dresser and grab her undergarments, and then to the closet and picked out clothes. Laying the clothing on the bed, she began to dress, using the towel to dry her hair.

He had taken a small bottle from the stand and opened it, tilting and shaking out two aspirin. He poured a glass of water from the glass pitcher that sat on a side table. He walked to where she sat on the bed, zipping up her boots. He knelt to one knee and handed her the tablets, which she popped in her mouth and took the glass of water to wash them down.

Thierry turned her face gently, gazing at her neck again. The two new marks were healing slower this time, which meant she was getting weak. He cursed to himself, he drank from her the first time, last night.

Then, a second time when they joined in the shower, though he had held back the other times in between. He knew he shouldn't have. He knew drinking from her twice in a twenty-four hour period was once to many.

"You need an iron supplement, too." he said turning her back to him, then rising to retrieve the bottle from the same stand as the aspirin. "You'll need two, since I drank from you twice in one night." he explained, handing her the pills.

She nodded, wincing, "Okay." was all she said, swallowing them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just hate taking pills. Even for a headache." she explained, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but the vitamins are a neccessity. I don't want you weak or getting sick." he said smiling back at her.

"Um, do you have to work today?" she asked, changing the subject.

Thierry nodded, "I have a few things to get done. A few small things, they shouldn't take long." He stood and turned to his dresser behind him, picking up his watch and fastening it on his wrist, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could go out for breakfast, maybe spend the day together." she said her head lowering, her cheerfulness falling.

He looked at her, knowingly, not wanting to be away from her so soon. "Well, I guess I can push it off until tomarrow. I have six weeks right?" he said brightly, trying to raise her mood back up.

She winced at his question, then brightened at the offer,"Really, Thierry? I mean, if you're too busy, it's fine. I don't want to put you out." she offered.

"Sara," he started kneeling to her again, "you could never 'put me out'. Come on, let's go."

* * *

They were like any other normal couple in love, laughing, happy, walking hand in hand, window shopping, really shopping, and whispering sweetly in each other's ears. Everything Sara 'oohed' or 'ahhed' at, he would try to buy it. Many times, she had to stop him from rushing into one store or another, laughing at his carefree exhuberance. Something she'd never seen in him before. The things he did buy were useful such as clothing and shoes.

The only two things not neccessary, that he insisted on buying and she didn't have the heart to turn down, were two key pieces of jewelry at a fine jewelry store. A beautiful locket, a small cirlce of gold, on a golden chain and a golden ring in the shape of the stem of a flower that curved around holding a black rose made up of onyx. Thierry asked the jeweler if he would do the something similar to the pendent and add an ornate filigree design around the edge of the circle, drawing the design on a pad of paper. It was a beautiful design of intertwining loops and on the four points: up, down, and both sides across, were swirling roses.

The jeweler was happy to oblige, engraving the design, then happening across a loose onyx stone that he shaped into a rose that was just blossoming out, he fit it into the open middle of the locket perfectly and melded it so it would stick forever. Sara was pleasantly suprised and speechless, exclaiming how beautiful they were and thanking Thierry graciously. Thierry asked for the bill and paid double for the jewelers trouble and swiftness. Then, he slid the ring onto Sara's left hand, fourth finger.

She looked up suprised, but he moved around to fasten the necklace around her neck, the locket hanging in the start of her cleavage. They left the shop and got into the black Mercedes they had left in. Sara turned to him, unsure how to start.

_Just ask_, she chidded herself.

"Thierry, um, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize wh-?"

"What finger I put the ring on?" he finished, cutting her off, mid-sentence, "Yes, I do."

She stared a him in shock of the revelation, "Wh-what?"

He turned in the seat to face her, taking her left hand and started, "Sara, I've let you live to many lives not following my heart, and doing this before. Though, if I did, I would've still been widowed many times and more than likely found out. But, I want to now. Even if we just stay engaged, or you want to think on it for awhile. I'm ready for it. Ready to take that chance." he finished breathlessly, "So, Sara Cheveyo, will you do me the honor, and marry me?" he asked, lovingly, sincerly.

Sara stared back at him, speechless. She'd always dreamed of what it would be like, a young man, down on his knee, a ring in a small box, asking the very question. All her fantasies of how she would be proposed to and her reactions and words, paled in comparison to this sweet, romantic moment that she would remember and cherish for all her life.

Slowly, she nodded, then finding her voice, she whispered, "Yes." Then, again, in a normal voice, "Yes, Thierry, yes."

He took her lips into his, happy suprise in his eyes. When they pulled apart, he smiled gently, and turned to start the car. He drove to a department store and got out, coming around to her door, opening it and helping her out. Sara followed, questioning. He told her they were going to celebrate at the finest french restraunt in Vegas. And, they needed clothing. Thierry told the ladies in the store where they were going and to find something elegant and flattering, then he set off to get a suit.

The tailors worked in a flurry, taking her measurements, choosing colors that complimented her skin and which style worked best for her. They settled on a black spaghetti-strap, empire waist chiffon, to match her ring, they exclaimed. It fell down her slim frame flowing, the empire waist enhancing her bossom. She set off to the foyer of the store, nervously, turning heads, catching everyone's eye. The box-boy had taken the bag of her clothes and shoes to the car and was waiting next to Thierry.

As soon as Sara stepped outside into the night, she felt like a princess in a fairytale. The box-boy smiled and left them, Thierry stepped forward took her hand, and kissed it. Then arm in arm, they walked down the short stairs to the mercedes and drove away. They arrived at the restraunt, and walked in and were waited on as if they were royalty.

Everything was perfect, the atmosphere, the food, even the music. Thierry gazed at Sara smiling softly, and asked her to dance. Just as they walked to the floor, Taylor Swift's 'Today Was A Fairytale' played. Sara looked at Thierry astounded. He smiled, knowingly. It was destiny.

They danced and danced, happy and loving.

Thierry lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "You _are_ the fairytale, my princess."

* * *

They returned home, pleasantly exhausted and blissful. James and Poppy, Thea and Eric, Blaise and Phil were all in the living room when Thierry and Sara walked through the door. Thierry decided to announce their engagement to their friends, who all cheered and congratulated them. They asked Nilsson to bring some champagne and call the others.

All their friends were there, all cheerful, toasting the happy couple. They sat and talked for awhile, before disbursing to head to bed. Thierry and Sara went to their room, eager and happy to be alone.

She watched as Thierry undressed himself, but when she went to unzip her gown, he stopped her.

He undressed her, slowly, taking his time, wanting to savor every touch, the feel of her skin.

He laid her gently on the bed, following, hovering above her. He entered her gently, starting a slow motion, taking her higher with each thrust. She moved against him, giving him great pleasure as she moved up and down on the rigid part of him buried deep inside her. They came at each other, the fire in them burning, consuming them, until they reached the highest point of their climax. They caught each other's moans into their mouths, as they kissed hungrily.

They held fast to each other, not daring to let go. Thierry lay still on top of her, his head on her chest, over her heart, feeling the beat. He rolled off, pulling her with him, him rolling her over onto him. They held each other tightly, saying goodbye to the happiest day of their lives, dreading the days to come. The few days before Thierry would make his trip to see Hunter Redfern, and find who wanted Sara, and why.


	10. Chapter 10

REFUSE TO LOSE

Thierry worked on and off, finding time to escape and spend time with his love, during the next few weeks. Sara didn't like distracting him so much, so she tried to find things with which to occupy herself with. She also hung out with her girl friends in the house, since the guys were spending time training and training with Eric, Phil and David. She and Thea had grown very close, becoming the best of friends, so they would sit and talk and Thea would show her spells and spellbooks and explain items needed for certain ones and the reasons why.

One day, Thea wanted to do a reading and seek the hidden potential in Sara's mind. Thea told her she suspected Sara had some hidden powers that she may not be aware of. Sara smiled and shook her head stating she doubted she possessed any power of any kind. But, she allowed Thea to read her anyway. And, the revelation shocked her. Sara did have powers, potent ones, that she never knew of. She had powers of telepathy and sight, visions of events that were happening and things to come, that came in the form of dreams. She also, Thea continued, had a hidden power that would not reveal itself, as if subconciously, Sara was subduing them.

"You, Sara," Thea started, "are a lost witch. And a powerful one."

Sara stared for a moment, proccessing all the information. It did make sense, while Thierry could hear her thoughts and speak to her mind, he also said he saw her dreams the first night, which meant she projected them without knowing. It also meant, he knew. Why didn't he tell her? she asked herself. Then realized, he did, when he mentioned her dreams. She just didn't pick up on it.

It also explained the other dream, the one with the island and the creepy guy telling her 'soon'. She told Thea the dream, realizing it may be related to her powers and the plan to bring Maya back through her. Thea stared and then rose, pulling Sara to her feet, claiming they had to tell Thierry. They ran down the hall to Thierry's office, bursting in crying out at the same time.

"We have something to tell you!" Sara and Thea claimed in unisom.

Thierry sat back in his chair, suprised at the outburst, wide-eyed.

"Okay.." he said, slowly, "well, um, have a seat."

Thea and Sara sat and started explaining about the powers Thea discovered Sara had, and the hidden ones. Sara explained the dream of the island and what she thought it meant. Thierry listened, nodding, thinking. He revealed he did know of her powers, that Sara was a lost witch, he knew since the first night. He did not, however, know about the hidden power, stating it may reveal itself at the right time, warning Sara not to push it.

The dream, though, that darkened his eyes and his face formed a frown, considering what to make of it. He called for Nilsson through the P.A. system, asking him to send for Ash and Quinn.

When Ash and Quinn entered the office and sat, Thierry explained Sara's dream island and asked if the place sounded familiar. Quinn was the one to look up at the description of the secluded, private island. He informed Thierry that it was indeed Hunter Redfern's. Ash then nodded, stating the same, saying he recalled it from where his own father would go for the 'bloodfeast'. Thierry's eyes darkend even more and asked them if they would know of any information on Hunter ressurecting Maya. Both shook their heads no, sincerity in their eyes. He knew he could trust them, they proved that by joining Circle Daybreak, putting their very lives in danger.

"Well, we know who is after Sara, and why. Now, we need to stop it. We will go forward with our plan to confront Hunter and give him the option to drop his foolish notion. If he doesn't, we call for war." Thierry stated, grimly.

* * *

He dismissed everyone, asking Sara to stay. They sat in silence for moment, then Thierry started talking. He moved to the small couch where she sat. Taking her hand in his, knowing she was concered, afraid. He tried to comfort her, but didn't want to give her false promises.

Sara reminded him that they only had two weeks until he, and the small group he'd take with him, would leave to confront Hunter, so she had every right to be worried and afraid.

He didn't deny she should feel anxious, he wouldn't be with her until they'd return, and being away from your soulmate, made the longing for them intesified. Thierry held her hand and assured her, though he didn't know he'd make it home safe, or at all, that he would try hard as hell to return to her. He got serious suddenly, clearly needing to get something off his chest.

"Sara, I need you to promise me something." he started, very sincerly, "if anything _does_ happen, I want you to have all that I own. I've had a will for years that would hand everything over to my soulmate's control, and before I leave, I'll add your name to it, should I not return. Then, I want you to move on. Try and find someone to love and live with. Promise?" Thierry finished, unshed tears in his eyes.

She shook her head, hurt in her eyes, and stood, "No! No, I can't do that, Thierry. It's not even possible! I can stay here in your house, continue Circle Daybreak, but I can not and will not find anyone else! You are my soulmate, Thierry. You can't just fill that void with anybody. It's you, Thierry, always and forever." she finished, breathlessly, standing in front of him.

Pride and love filled his eyes, at how fiercely she felt about him, for him.

"I know you won't go through with having another enter your heart, but for my piece of mind, promise me. Promise for my sake. Please, promise me" he pleaded.

She looked at him, her heart clenched, "I can't promise that, Thierry. But, I can promise, I'll try and live my life..as best I can." she answered.

_That would have to do_, he thought, smiling sadly, and pulled her back down to the couch and held her.

Then, she whispered, "Besides we don't know what will happen. We could be getting worked up nothing."

He laughed softly, it didn't hurt to prepare he told her. She pleaded with him to stop, she knew enough already, she'd didn't want to think anymore about it until the time came. He nodded, and pulled her up from the couch and upstairs to their room. He had the strongest, and most urgent need to make love to her. Sara needed him too, having just felt as dangerously close to losing him as she ever wanted to feel in her life.

_I can't lose him_, Sara thought to herself, _I won't lose him. I refuse to let him go_.

* * *

This time,_ she _took the initiative, and pushing him onto the bed and climbing over him, stradling him, being the aggressive partner for once. The suprised and amused look on Thierry's face made her press forward, showing him she could fight for him too, she would fight. She stripped her shirt and bra off, baring her breasts, her slim, toned abdomen. He gazed at her lustfully, reaching out to touch her, sliding his hands up her stomach, up to cup her breasts. Sara moaned, then moving her hands to his pants and unfastened them, moving her body as she slid them down his thighs, legs, pulling them off.

Thierry sat up to pull off his shirt, watching her as she kicked off her boots, wriggled out of her pants and crawled back up, over his body. She stradled him again, grabbing his face, bringing her lips to his, kissing him hungrily. He brought his arms around her, pulling her closer as if they couldn't be near enough. He closed his eyes, falling backwards slowly, bringing her with him, then turning her over on her back, rolling with her so he was on top.

He saw the twinkle in her eyes, knowing she had been building him up, driving him crazy with lust. Sara was taken back by the smooth change in position, but pleased that she drove him to the brink. She made her point clear: there would only be Thierry, forever.

He took her, entering her gently, then moving in a faster motion, then he'd ever used before. She moaned under him, her hands clutching his shoulders, feeling every thrust he pushed into her, savoring the sound of his own groans and sharp intakes of breath.

He growled, lowly, crying out 'I love you', as he came in her. His passion gushing into her own climax as she moaned, a bit more loudly than him. He let himself down onto her body gently, laying his head in the cleft of her breasts, Sara held his head there, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Thierry. That will never change, never end." she whispered.

He smiled, "I can't ask anymore than that." he replied.

With his head still in the space between her breasts, he could hear heart beat rapidly, then slowing. It became steady, and he knew it beat only for him. And his, only for her. He moved his lower body off her's to the bed, but kept his head where it laid. Sara was holding him there, not showing signs of letting go. He heard her breathing slow and deepen, realizing she was falling asleep.

He sighed and closed his eyes, sending his thought to her, _Goodnight, my love_, then let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The last two weeks passed quickly, much to Sara's dismay. Thierry didn't work at all, for the last days he would have with her, before he left to the island. But, he did use his time to train with Ash, James and Quinn. Sara would watch sometimes, before not being able to take much more of watching him fight and take blows. She knew he would heal very rapidly and it was neccessary. But, it just reminded her of how close they were getting until he would leave and march into unknown dangers.

The time that they did spend together, she would ignore the upcoming trip and the causes. They would take picnics, walk the grounds, go to parks, just enjoy each other and make the most of the time they had left. For the time they had left, Sara had taken her camera with her, taking advantage of every opportunity to capture the moments and memories.

* * *

ENGRAVED

She had thanked Thierry, graciously, when the darkroom was finished earlier the week before. And, she used it frequently, developing her photos when Thierry would go to work at first, then, as he would go to train. She would capture moments they were together, using the self-timer to capture her and Thierry in most of them. Then she'd capture many of Thierry alone, when he didn't notice.

Those images were the best work she'd ever done. Many poses of him staring off into the wide open sky, a pensive look on his face, wonder in his eyes, the background always different and beautiful. Some where he sat, with his knees drawn up slightly, his head down. Some were a side profile, some a frontal, where she stood hidden, trying to capture him when he wasn't paying attention.

The thin lines, that were strung across her darkroom, were filled with his face. Those were the ones she developed first, so that she had every image of him to look at. Sara had just finished another batch of photos, that were a mix of Thierry himself, and some of them together smiling at the camera, and some of them posing looking away. As if, the picture was taken by someone else.

* * *

She had just flipped the switch, that vaguely lit the room in a dark red color, and the other that worked the light outside the room, showing that she was working, both off. She just turned the regular light on, when the door slid open.

"May I come in?" Thierry asked.

"Yeah, come here. I want you to see this." Sara answered reaching for his hand, realizing he must have been sitting in his office for a couple hours, waiting for her.

He took her hand and looked up, his face blank, then slowly, a look of awe set in. He stared, unbelieving, and amazement in his eyes. He moved following the lines the picture were hung on, staring intently on one before moving to the next.

Sara followed behind him watching his face, watching for his reactions. Thierry held a small, gentle smile on his lips, his eyes bright and shining. He stopped and turned to face her, speechless for a moment.

"Why so many of me?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Because, you're already engraved in my heart and mind. This engraves you in my life." she answered, sincerely, wholeheartedly.

He turned back to the photos, "They're amazing. Beautiful." he said, then added, "You have a gift, Sara. More than any artists. You see the best in people and you capture their true nature. You have an innersight. A seer's eye."

"A seer?" she questioned.

"A clairvoyant of different sorts. People say the eyes are the window to your soul, but that only applies to those who have that rare power to see it. I think you may be one of them." Thierry explained.

"Huh." was her reply, as she pondered having yet another ability.

"I love your work. It's amazing. Seeing this speaks clearly about your feelings for me. And, I'm honored and very pleased that I'm the one love of your life, as you are to me." he said, turning to her.

Then, he took both her hands in his and looked in her eyes.

"Hey, I have a question. Tonight is our last night together until I return and..well, I was wondering, if you'd like, we can marry tonight. We can have a small ceremoy, and all our friends are here, and we can have a reception here in the house or whatever you like." Thierry said, in a slow steady voice.

Sara stared into his eyes, feeling a happiness swell up in her. It was on the verge of her tongue to blurt out yes, but she held back. She thought a moment, considering.

If they married tonight, it was like giving in and giving up on hope. Like a soldier marrying his sweetheart days before going to war, knowing he might not get the chance after, because he might not come back. That's not what she wanted.

She would hold onto hope, her faith in him, the definite knowledge that he _would_ come back, he _would_ return to her and be with her for as long as she lived. She would not surrender to defeat. She would not give into the hopeless fear that he wouldn't return. She would not be that weepy girl that sadly married her love just to have married him, before he went into the unkown. She had hope, she had faith, she had a love so strong that it would pull him back from the depths and into her arms again.

She shook her head, "I've always wanted a simple garden wedding. Small, yet beautiful. I will marry you, Thierry.." Thierry started to speak, but Sara cut him off quickly, "when you get back." she finished.

Thierry stared at her, "Sara, what if.." he trailed off.

She tightened her hold on his hands, and pointedly said, "You will return, Thierry. I believe in you. You will return. And, we'll marry only because we love each other, not because we don't know what tomarrow might bring and we feel we have to." she finished, bringing a hand to his face to caress his cheek.

Thierry closed his eyes and sighed, wanting to have the inner strength she had to believe so strongly that he'd return home safely. He opened them and looked at her again and was stunned. The look in her eyes, the firery determination in them, the burning love that held her tears in place was all he needed to see.

That's what it was. Her unconditional, unfailing, vast as the endless vaccum of space, true love for him. That was what gave her the strength to wait. The courage she had these past weeks, the will to continue for all the tomarrows.

And he, being her soulmate, was the only one that could recognize that, and feel the same in his own heart and soul. Thierry bent to pick her up and carry her upstairs, to their room, to spend the last night together in a lover's embrace. Making love into the night, into the early hours of the next morning.

* * *

A/N: okay, I'm starting to get into some action and revelations. And, I hope you enjoy them and want more! If I get some good feedback, then I will post a sequel, which I'm already working on! Thanks and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

DEPARTURE

They slept later than intended. And, when they woke, they laid in bed even longer. Just holding each other, needing to feel each other in their arms. Neither wanting to let go.

Thierry spoke first, "Afternoon."

She sighed, "Yep." she answered back, not repliying 'good afternoon' back. There was nothing 'good' about it.

"I hope Marco died peacefully." he said, seemingly thinking aloud.

_Right_, she thought, _last night was the full moon_.

And even though he was a ruthless bastard at first, his actions were only that of a scared man, and he was remorseful when confronted. Besides, she could never wish death on anyone, even the lowest scum of the earth desereved a fighting chance. It was not her place to judge.

Still, she felt relief that she need not fear Marco's return, then dread, knowing Theirry was leaving soon. He, Ash, James, Delos, Blaise, Morgead and Quinn would fly east to Maine, then take a speed boat to the Redfern island. Then, all Sara could do after that was wait..and wait. And, hope.

She felt her throat tighten and her chest start to heave. She rose suddenly, and rushed to the bathroom, barely making to the toilet in time. Crumbling to her knees quickly, she vomited.

Little came up and the rest was dry-heaving. Thierry, who had jumped out of the bed after she did, was beside her instantly and kneeling beside her, holding back her hair. Sara tried to shoo him away.

"No, Thierry, go 'way. You don't need to see this." she mumbled wearily, turning away from him, flushing the toilet.

"Don't be ridiculous." he answered, reaching up to take the toilet paper from the holder and tearing some off, handing it to her. "I'm not going anywhere." he added.

She took the paper, wiping her mouth, and rose to walk to the sink. She set about brushing her teeth and rinsing with mouthwash. Thierry watched her, concern and worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice dripped with worry.

Sara nodded, spitting out the mouthwash in the sink, then splashed water over her face. Thierry handed her a towel and she dried herself.

He turned her so that she faced him, looking over her face with concern. He raised his hand to her forehead and waited a moment. Then, he cupped her face in his hands and looked in her eyes, intently.

"Are you alright?" he questioned again.

"Yes. I'm okay. It's just.. stress. Or nerves. Actually, I think that's what it is. Nerves." she answered, considering the emotions she was experiencing when she felt her stomach lurch.

She was worried and thinking about the day and all the worries that lie ahead.

"Sara, please, don't!" Thierry said, startling her.

She focused back on his face, and saw a pained look on it. He was hearing her thoughts. He knew worry had made her sick, the worry of him leaving, the worry of what was about to happen, the worry of him returning.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

He sighed, deeply, "You can't worry yourself sick. You'll go crazy and it's already affecting you. I know it's hard, trust me, I know. I feel it too. But, you have to stay strong for me. Okay? You have to stay strong and believe in me. Just like you have been. You've been so strong, and so brave. I've taken point from you. I've taken strength from yours. Just hold onto that, okay? Just stay brave, love" he finished, soothing the turmoil she had been experiencing, that was raging inside her.

"Thierry, even the strongest person has moments of weakness, I'm no different. But, I'll be okay. I'll be fine." she answered, reassuringly.

* * *

They showered and dressed. Thierry pulled a duffle bag from the closet and packed a few clothes. She sat on the bed, watching, feeling tears threatening to spill over, but she held them back, determined to stay strong. He moved slowly, methodicaly, trying to take his time.

He shoved the few articles of clothing in the bag, zipped it up and grabbed the straps, turning to her. She stared up at him, her eyes shining. He held out a hand to her and she took it, Thierry pulling her up. They walked down the flights of stairs to the huge front room, where everyone else was waiting.

As if on cue, Quinn and Rashel, Blaise and Phil, Delos and Maggie, Morgead and Jez, and James and Poppy turned to hug and kiss their soulmates. Everyone else hugged and patted Ash, wishing him luck.

Sara, knowing what he must be feeling, walked over to Ash and hugged him.

Surprise, came across Ash's face and he gazed at Thierry, who looked back sadly. Slowly, Ash raised an arm to hug Sara back. Then, she pulled back slightly and spoke.

"I'm sorry she isn't here, Ash." she said, solemnly.

Ash nodded, "I just wish I could've said something-done something-." he answered, letting his emotions show, for once.

Sara released him, and looked at him, taking his hand, "Can I give you some advice? Something my mom used to tell me?" she asked.

Ash looked at Thierry again, who watched, seemingly in pain. Looking back at Sara, he nodded.

Sara spoke gently, "She told me: 'It's not what you've done in the past that matters. It's what you choose to do now that counts.' " She finished, staring intently in Ash's eyes.

Ash smiled, "Thanks. Really. I appreciate it." he answered, honestly.

Sara squeezed his hand reassuringly, then released him turning back to Thierry, who had pride and sadness in his eyes.

"Alright, everyone, it's time." Thierry announced, a little sadly.

Ash, James, Quinn, Delos, Morgead and Blaise picked up their bags and called goodbye, and headed out the door, leaving it open. Sara walked with Thierry to the open door and before she could breathe, he turned and quickly kissed her forehead and spun back around, walking down the outside steps.

She looked after him, hurt and suprised, then turned to walk back in. Instantly, she felt a hand clutch her arm and spin her back around. Thierry's eyes were all she could see, as he cupped her face and kissed her lips this time, and deepend it. She held onto his shirt, savoring the kiss as if it was her lifeline.

Then he let her go, whispering 'I love you' in her ear as he pulled away. Thierry turned and walked to the limosine, picking up his bag from where he dropped it, and got in, not daring to turn back. Sara stood at the doorway, trembling from holding in the sobs that threatend to overcome her, fighting to stay strong for Thierry's sake.

Poppy, Maggie, Rashel, and Jez came up beside her to embrace and comfort her, as they all watched the car drive away, into the sunlight. Only when it disappeared from sight, Sara closed her eyes and crumbled to her knees, her friends holding tight to her, kneeling with her, as deep, hard sobs wracked her body.

* * *

Sara was laying in bed, exhausted and tired from crying. Thea and Gillian had walked her back inside and up the stairs to her room. Thea started a warm bath and Gillian gathered a flannel pajama set, while Sara pulled off her button up and took off her boots. They left her, saying they'd bring her up a dinner tray, and to rest, and if she needed them to call. She nodded and they shut the door leaving her alone. She was all cried out, so she just sat, looking around the room, sadly. Then, she rose went to the bathroom and undressed, getting into the bath and soaked for the longest. Her head hurt, her nose stuffy, her throat ached.

She had faltered while watching the limo drive away, but she knew she had to toughen up, Thierry was counting on her strength for the time he was away, she had to live up to the high regards he held her to. She cleared her mind, telling herself to imagine that he was just on a business trip. He'd be home soon. He would come home.

That would be her mantra now, and until he returned safely, He would come home. She sighed, sat up and grabbed for a towel.

Dried and dressed, she layed on the bed, where she found herself, exhausted and tired from crying. She saw the dinner tray on a small folding table and lifted the top off. The aroma was wonderful, and the food looked delicious. Thea made baked lemon garlic chicken, homemade mashed potatoes and cornbread stuffing. Gillian's famous dinner rolls sat on a separate plate, hot and buttered. Suddenly, she was ravishingly hungry.

_And, no wonder_, she thought,_ I've skipped breakfast and lunch_.

It was already after six in the evening. She unrolled her silverware and began eating. It was the best late dinner she'd ever had.

_Pull yourself together, girl! You have to show Thierry you are, and can be, strong_, she griped at herself.

She finished eating, and realized she ate every morsel. She had to remember to eat or she would make herself sick, and she had promised Thierry she would take care of herself. She rose, taking her tray with her, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She set the tray in the sink and hearing chatter, headed to the great dinning hall.

Everyone who'd stayed behind with her, were in there also eating. They looked up as she entered, calling for her to sit with them. She sat at her spot, next to Thierry's and put on a brave face. Every one of her friends smiling and comforting her, all talking and joking, all evening into the hours of the night.

* * *

The grim looking group departed the plane when it landed in Maine and set off towards the dock where they'd reserved their boat. It was either very late, or extremely early, neither of them caring. They just focused on the mission ahead. Being, mostly, vampires they would not have a problem boating in the dark, it was finding the island's location that posed the only problem.

Thierry frowned, gazing out at the vast ocean. Quinn told him the island was a fair distance out and up north. Thierry, Ash, Quinn, Delos, Morgead, Blaise and James piled into the speedboat and looking at each other, they headed out to sea, towards the isalnd, and all dangers that lied ahead.

* * *

MISSING

Sara woke up, startled by the alarm she'd set for herself. She reached over and shut it off and sat up to grab her phone. She swiped at the screen, hopeful, then her face dropped. No missed calls, no texts messages. She was so hopping that Thierry was able to settle things quickly and already trying to return to her.

_They might not have made it to the island yet_, she thought to herself, knowing it would've been late when they'd arrived.

Setting her phone down, Sara threw the comforter off legs and and sat up, swinging her feet off the bed. She might as well get up and get dressed and start the day.

In the seven weeks she'd been with Thierry, she'd been preoccupied with him. Spending all her time with him, enjoying his closeness, making love all night, not that she minded. Hell, no she didn't mind! She loved it. She couldn't wait until he was home so she could do it all over again.

But, in the meantime, she was intent to focus on her photos. She didn't work for anyone, but she called it work. It didn't seem like work to her, but she had to work hard at it, making it something she loved. She ran down the stairs, to the west wing, down the hall and through Thierry's office, pausing a moment, then continued to the darkroom and snatched up her camera. She wanted to photograph her friends, capture them with their partners and though Rashel, Poppy, Maggie, Jez and Phil were without their other halves, she still wanted to snap pictures of them for their partner's return.

When her friends awakend and joined her outside, Sara went to work, setting them in various settings and poses, snapping several shots of each couple intact and poses of them all separately, so the singles wouldn't feel left out. Then, after a couple hours of photographing, she relented, stating she was going to develop the images, and retreated to the solidarity of the darkroom, comforted by the dark and confinement.

* * *

The first day passed, followed by a second, and a third. On the fourth, Sara started to worry, and called for a meeting. She informed the group that she had not recieved a phone call, not a text message, or any message from Thierry. Jez, Poppy, Maggie, Rashel, and Phil conffered that they heard nothing either.

Nilsson came in, suddenly, announcing a visitor, a Mary-Lynnette Carter. They recognized the name as Ash's soulmate and rushed to greet her, abandoning their meeting for the moment. She stood in the huge foyer, looking nervous and worried. Sara walked up and greeted her, welcoming her, introducing herself, finding out she wanted to just be called Mare.

"Oh, yeah!", Mary-Lynnettte exclaimed, "You're the Lord of Night World's soulmate!" she said, explaining how she knew of Sara and Thierry from Ash's sisters.

Mare also explained that Sara was the reason she realized Ash could change and they could be together. She then asked for Ash, stating she wanted to tell him she was ready to be with him.

That's when they all started talking at once, explaining the situation to Mary-Lynnette, filling her in on the situation to date. Then they started discussing a plan of action. They had to find out why Thierry's group had not returned and why they heard nothing from them.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a clearly injured Ash stumbled through and collapsed to the floor, Delso, Blaise, Morgead and Quinn stumbling in after him, clearly beaten and hurt.

Not as much as Ash, for he was bleeding imensely. Sara and Mary-Lynnette cried out to him and rushed to him. Everyone else rushing around, Maggie kneeling beside Delos, Jez catching Morgead, Rashel taking Quinn and Blaise falling into Phil's arms. The others in the foyer set about helping to tend the injured parties.

Mary-Lynnrtte held Ash's head in her lap, calling his name. Sara called for Gillian to get towels and for Thea to come help heal him. Gillian returned with towels to clean Ash's wounds, so that Thea could see the source they came from and heal the wound. It took a few minutes, but Thea sat back exhausted, having healed him. He just needed some blood now, Thea stated. Mary-Lynn held out her wrist.

"Cut me, please." she asked Thea.

Thea used a pocket knife given to her by Eric and made a thin slice on Mary-Lynn's wrist, then she brought it to Ash's lips. It dripped into his mouth with no reaction at first, then Ash moved towards it, bringing her wrist to her lips, sucking. He was slowly becoming aware, then his eyes fluttered and focused. He saw Sara staring at him shocked, then up the arm of the wrist his was gripping. He wrenched his mouth from the arm and gasped.

"Mary-Lynnette! How-wha-what?" he stammered out.

She smiled, "Mare." she said, lovingly.

"Ash, where's Thierry?!" Sara interupted, frantically.

Ash looked back to her, and his eyes darkend.

* * *

He explained that they were ambushed, somehow Hunter knew they were coming and why. They fought and fought hard, those that did fall to them were given the choice: leave or die.

Many, many choose to leave, the dozen that remained chose to fight, and they still out-numbered Thierry's group. Even with Blaise casting protective spells and weakening spells, they suffered at the hands of their attackers. Theirry shouted at them to head for Blaise and the boat she remained on.

As they did, they got separated, still fighting off Hunter's followers. Ash, Morgead and Quinn made it to the boat turning to see Delos, Thierry and James fighting a handful of vampires that were left, having staked many more of Hunter's crew. Ash started forward to help, but Thierry shouted for them to go. To go home and protect Sara.

Ash started the boat and hesitated. Thierry shoved Delos into the ocean, giving him orders to go. Delos swam to the boat, and climbed in. Thierry shouted at Ash again, and reluctantly Ash sped off. The last image he saw was James and Thierry, diving headfirst into the ocean, having yet to see them surface.

They reached the port and jumped out, heading to the rented car they had waiting. Blaise drove and Delos in the passenger seat, Ash, Morgead and Quinn collapsing in the back seat. The quad of vampires weakening, she was on her own. Ash tried to tell her to wait, Thierry and James were coming, but he was weak. He drifted in and out of conciousness.

* * *

Sara stared in horror. Thierry,_ her _Thierry, was still out there somewhere. That also explained why there were no call or messages, having heard that Thierry jumped into the water in a desperate escape. Phil took Blaise upstairs to rest and change, she was mentally exhausted, using such an immense amount of strength for her magic. Jez and Mark took Morgead upstairs, Rashel had taken care of Quinn, bringing him back to his senses and to conciousness. Rashel, with David, helped Quinn up to their room. Maggie and Miles helped Delos.

Ash rose, Mare following, he was able to gather himself together, although obviously still weakend. He said he was going back, he was going back to find Thierry and James, he couldn't leave them out there if they were as weak as he, Delos and Quinn had just been.

"Ash, you're still weak yourself. Don't be ridiculous. You can't go back out there, you are not strong enough yet." Sara argued, standing her ground as the Lady of Night World.

"I agree, Ash. I wish there were a way to rescue them, too. But, you'll get yourself killed. Wait, Ash. Wait until you're stronger." Mare pleaded.

Ash nodded and sadly looked back at Sara, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, milady. I'm so sorry."

Sara shook her head, "It'll be okay. It's okay. I know you tried and did what you could. It's fine, Ash. Go rest. Go on." she assured, trying to smile, ushering Ash and Mare towards the stairs.

Mare grabbed her suitcase and, with Eric's help, took Ash upstairs to their room, Ash's head hanging, dejectedly, but his eyes shined with emotion that, at last, Mary-Lynnette was by his side. His missing piece, his love, his soulmate.

Sara sat on the bottom step with Poppy and Thea. She had unshed tears in her eyes, a tightness in her throat. She looked at Poppy, who wore the same look of hurt and pain that she knew she herself was wearing. Sara moved to embrace Poppy, knowing she was feeling the same as she was. Then, Thea moved to hold them both.

They sat that way for the longest moment, looking out the wide open front doors, gazing into the darkening sky, feeling hopeless. But, deep down, Sara knew there was still a glitter of hope left. A small speck, but it was hope all the same.


	12. Chapter 12

FOCUS

Sara had eventually retreated to her room, after she and Thea comforted Poppy as well as each other. She hurt so bad, she didn't want to think. She wanted to escape she wanted to leave this physical anguish she was experiencing. She didn't even bother to undress, she just collapsed onto the bed, fully clothed. As soon as she hit the matress, she was asleep.

Soon, she was dreaming. Dreaming of Thierry, dreaming of him sweeping through the door, into the room and taking her in his arms. Her dreams were so vivid that she bolted awake, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. She groaned, realizing it was a dream.

Disappointment filling her, realizing Thierry was not in bed with her, holding her. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, when the sudden motion made her sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes, inhaling slowly. The wave kept building, making her chest heave.

She opened her eyes, and raced to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. She wretched, violently. In the seveteen years she lived, she'd never been so sick that she actually vomited. Even when she had a violent case of the flu at age fourteen, she was always able to stop it from coming up, always able to hold it back.

Now in the seven weeks, that she'd lived with Thierry, she just couldn't control it now.

_It's nerves, _she thought_, I'm so worried about Thierry. Where is he? Could it be that he..?_

She stopped her mental tirade of questions, she couldn't, no, she wouldn't think that way. She closed her eyes, feeling her stomach flip-flop again. She breathed slowly, trying to calm it, but it builded, boiling over, making her vomit again. She sat still a few minutes more, then flushed and rose slowly, taking her time. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth, rinsing with mouthwash. She leaned on the sink, making sure her stomach settled.

_I need some hot tea_, she thought, _that would help calm my and her nerves_.

She headed down the stairs for the kitchen. She walked straight into Nilsson, who apologized, profusely. She assured him she was okay, it was fine.

"Oh, Nilsson, have you heard anything?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, Miss Sara. I'm sorry." he answered, sadly.

She thanked him and he went on his way, securing the house, signaling other security guys, a move that was meant to be a signal that everything was okay.

She turned and continued to the kitchen, and set about making tea. She grabbed her mug, an eight-ounce ceramic mug, purple with her name on it, and poured in the tea, sweetening it with a bit of sugar and honey. She set the teapot back on the stovetop and headed up stairs, not noticing the shadows that moved rapidly within the shining ground lights.

* * *

Sara entered her room, sat her mug of tea on the nightstand, and sat on the bed. She took off her sneakers and pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think. Her mind was jumbled, her head started to ache slightly.

"Go to sleep", she said aloud to herself.

Suddenly, a breeze made her shiver, she looked straight to the direction of the windows. She saw the drapes moving slightly to the blowing of the breeze flowing in. She moved quickly, letting go of her legs and raising to her knees, her body crouched in a crawling position.

She whispered "Oh, no!" and was startled when another voice spoke.

"You should be asleep." said the familiar, smooth voice.

She turned towards the direction it came from, in the corner of the room, by the dresser, shock filling her as he walked closer to her, stopping at the foot of the bed. She stared, then flew off the bed, straight at him.

"Thierry?!" she cried, questioning and exclaiming at the same time, not believing her own eyes.

"Whoa!" he said, catching her in his arms, a pained sound in his voice.

Sara pulled back to look at him as Thierry lowered her to the floor, he was beaten and bruised.

Slashes and cuts covered his arms and his shirt slashed open in various places, and dirty, the skin that showed through was cut and bleeding. It had to have been done with wood since it was healing so slowly.

He pulled away from her and went to the intercom on the wall.

"Nilsson?" he called, while holding the speak button.

"Sir? Mr. Thierry? Is that you, sir?" Nilsson's voice came back through, astonished.

Thierry chuckled, "Yes, Nilsson. I'm back. I'm in my room. James has returned also, he is in his and Poppy's room, he's hurt and needs fresh blood. Get him a donor, please. And, wake Thea, ask her to help heal him, please." Thierry said quickly.

"Yes, of course, sir. But, how-how did you come in without us seeing you." Nilsson questioned, still suprised.

"Well, you know I like to make an entrance." Thierry joked back, releasing the button.

* * *

He leaned back against the wall and sagged against it, closing his eyes, the effect of his wounds starting to wear on him. Sara stared at him, still in wonder and amazement that he was really there. She went to him and took his arm around her shoulder, while he looked up in suprise, and lead him to the bed and sat him on the edge. His sat heavily, his head down.

She knew he was hurting, obviously wood was used to cut him with, and if he'd been without blood, which apparently he had been, he wasn't going to heal for awhile. She knelt in front of him and pulled her hair to one side, exposing her neck. Then, she reached behind his head and moved him towards her throat. He winced, hesitating, unsure.

"Drink Thierry." Sara ordered, "You have to, drink." she told him, pressing his mouth closer.

He quickly bit. She gasped at the suddeness, and the slight roughess. Then, he made an animal sound, a deep growl from his throat and he drank deeper, rising from the bed, lifting her with him, not moving his mouth from her. Turning towards the bed, and threw both their bodies onto it, with her under him. He kept drinking, losing his control. She started to feel light-headed and knew she had to stop him.

"Thierry-please-you have-you have to stop-" she said, gasping, gulping.

He kept drinking, not slowing. He had lost all control and she got scared. Then, she talked to him, telepathically, hoping to reach him that way.

_Thierry, you have to stop now. You're going into bloodlust. You're going to kill me_, she sent to his mind.

It was what he needed to make him come to his self. His body stiffened. Then in a flurry, he ripped his mouth from her neck, and threw himself back agaisnt the wall, with superhuman speed. He was breathing heavily, unfocused.

As she watched him, he started coming back to his sense, his eyes wide. His eyes, she noticed, changed back to gray, not the silver they were a second ago. Himself again, Thierry focused his sights on Sara, seeing her sitting up on the bed, hesitant.

_No, I've scared her. I've made her afraid of me_, he thought to himself, ashamed, hanging his head.

He heard her moving off the bed, walking across the floor to him. He thought she was going to leave the room, and was suprised when she came into his line of vision, lifting his head to look at her.

"No, Thierry, I'm not afraid of you." she said, answering his thoughts, "I'm worried for you. Are you okay?"

He nodded, not sure what to say. Sara then took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

She sat him in the wicker chair sitting next to the towel rack, and went to start a warm shower. He watched as she moved around starting the shower, checking the temperature of the water, pulling out another towel, and washcloth for him. Then, she came to stand in front of him, pulling him up from the chair, he let her, he was putty in her hands, for he could have resisted if he wanted. She slid his jacket of his shoulders, pulling his torn shirt off his head letting them fall to the floor behind him.

She then moved to his jeans, and unbuttoned them, pulling the zipper down, and pushed them, along with his boxer briefs, down his legs and they fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them kicking them behind him. She loved his body, it was beautiful, and she could see he was healed now, after drinking from her. She pulled him to the shower, diverting her attention from where he was obviously stirred. Pulling open the glass door, he stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water hit him, soothing, relaxing.

* * *

She was turning to leave when Thierry reached through the still open shower door and pulled her to him. Sara could feel the water spraying on her as Thierry pulled her to him, finding her lips and kissing her gently. He kept pulling, until she realized she was in the shower with him, her clothes soaking quickly, becoming heavy.

Still kissing her, he began taking off her wet clothes, tossing them out onto the bathroom floor, until she was naked with him under the warm water. They kissed gently, slowly, then their kisses turned hot, feverish, knowing the heat was coming from their bodies, not the shower that flowed over them.

Theirry turned her, backing her against the wall, and lifted her, holding her, while he searched, looking for her warmth, her most intimate spot. She gasped quietly as he entered her smoothly, with the help of the water lubricating them. He thrust upwards into her closed in folds, moving in a fast motion, moaning, his head against her chest. She had one leg perched up on the grab-bar in the shower, which opened her wide to him, as she moved against him, following his rhythm. He moved in a frenzy, the adrenaline that was built up in him needing a release.

They cried out in unison as they reached their highest peak together, their spasms great, taking a few seconds to recede. He didn't move, didn't release her, still inside her, breathing hard. Then, gently, pulled himself out of her, letting her down so her feet were back on the floor.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled into her hair.

"Sorry? About now?" she questioned, feeling a little hurt.

"No, love, about earlier. When I lost control." he answered.

"It's okay," she said, breathing relief.

"I asked you to stop thinking that way, please." he said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Thierry. But, you're acting different. I'm worried." she replied, slowly.

He sighed and began, "I'm still processing, Sara, coming back to my senses. I'll be okay after I get some sleep. You don't know how hard I fought to come back to you, love. It's not a pretty picture."

"I know, Thierry. Ash told us what happened, and how you got separated." she replied.

Thierry raised an eyebrow, in suprise, "They made it back?" Sara nodded and he continued, "Thank God. I was worried we'd have to go back to find them." he said, relief flooding his face.

"Thierry," She started, turning his face to look in his eyes, "please, tell me you're okay? Please, tell me you're..you, that you're not changed, that you are still -?"

Thierry cut her off, sweeping her up in his arms, moving out of the shower and back into the bedroom, to the bed, laying her on it, finding her lips again. He moved over her, kissing, touching, caressing. Sara was confused, but let him press on, kissing him back, holding him.

"I love you." he said, his voice muffled agaisnt her lips. "I love you, that will never change, never end." he continued, passionately, echoing her words, from before.

_This side of Thierry is worrying me_, she thought,_ but, maybe he's right and he just needed time. He was still in fighting mode, still in a defensive instinct. He just had to wind down, calm himself._

She held him as his kisses turned gentle, slower. Knowing his exhaustion was finally setting in. He slowed to a stop and sighed, laying his head on her chest. She held him, feeling tears stream from her eyes, as she cried softly.

"I knew you'd come back." she whispered over the lump in her throat, saying it more to herself than to him. He was breathing deep, already having fell asleep. "I knew you'd come back." she repeated, then closed her eyes and drifted off herself.

* * *

IMPOSSIBLE

She woke before the sun could brighten the room with a dim light. She looked down to see Thierry's head still laying in the cleft of her breasts. He showed no signs of waking. She kissed the top of his head, and untangled herself gently from under him. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake, and she knew he must really be tired, for usually, just breathing woke him.

She went into the bathroom, and laughed softly, they had left the water on all night. She shut it off, then set about getting herself ready and dressed. She wanted to let Thierry sleep, she knew he needed it. She dressed, kissed him again, and walked out, shutting the door softly.

She walked downstairs to the first floor, heading to the kitchen. Thea, Gillian and Blaise were in the kitchen cooking, it was Friday so the staff was off. They greeted her and Sara asked Blaise how she was feeling. She was fine, just tired. Thea then announced that James was back, and asked if Sara knew. Sara nodded announcing Thierry's return also, explaining how they'd returned very late last night. Thea looked relieved, saying how she was glad everyone was back together.

* * *

Sara set about helping with breakfast, a calm and settling feeling coming over, then another wave swept in, a familiar wave she recognized immediately. She raced to the landry room, to the utility sink and wretched, heaving dryly at the end. Thea ran to her side, rubbing her back, Blaise came forward to hold her hair. Thea used the top spray to rinse the mess down. Gillian brought out a stool for Sara to sit on.

Thea questioned if she was sick, Sara shook her head no, it was just her nerves, maybe now they were just unwinding. Blaise kept staring at her face, sensing something else.

"Sara, this is almost your eigth week here, with Thierry," Blaise started, "Have you two..?"

Sara blushed, "Um, yea," she answered slowly.

Blaise nodded, "How long?"

"Since the night I was attacked, when Thierry made the plan to confront Hunter. Why?" Sara questioned, curious.

"So you and Thierry have 'slept together' for nearly eight weeks, and now you're sick." Blaise explained, trying to make a point.

Thea interupted, catching on, "It's not possible, Blaise. Thierry's a 'made' vampire, there's no way." she said, brusing off Blaise's suspicion.

"But, Thierry is also the _first_ made vampire. He had Maya's blood directly, he absorbed some of her abilities." Blaise continued.

Sara interupted their back and forth discussion, "Can somebody tell me what we are talking about here? Please?" she said, raising her voice an octave.

Blaise answered, slowly,"Sara, I think you're pregnant."

Shock filled Sara's face, and her entire body. She shook her head, no, no she couldn't be.

Surely, Thierry would've told her if he could make her pregnant, and knowing how responsible he is, he would've taken precautions when they made love, and they had made love every night for more than seven weeks. Surely,Thierry wouldn't have acted so carelessly as to make love to her without protection, knowing she could become pregnant.

"Unless, he was unaware of the fact." Blaise stated, pointing out the fact. "As far as we know, he has never touched anyone else. If he has, then that proves you are definitely not pregnant. Has he?" Blaise questioned.

"Oh God." Sara whispered, realization washing over her like ice water.

She was his first. Even in her other lives, he'd never made that move. Not even with any other woman, just for the relief of it, she rememered him saying. He was a virgin, just as she had been, when they made love. They were each other's first, and now she was having clear symptoms of the first stages of pregnancy.

She looked at Blaise, who nodded and patted her hand.

"I'll run out and buy a test, okay?" Blaise offered, then headed out the kitchen.

* * *

Thea and Gillian embraced Sara, comforting, assuring her everything would be fine. They went back in the kitchen, finishing the cooking, when Blaise came back thirty minutes later, with a pharmacy bag on her arm.

Thea and Gillian went ahead and set the food out on the table in the dining hall for when the others came in to eat, then hurriedly followed Sara and Blaise to the west wing, to the bathroom in Thierry's office. Sara had gulped down a gallon of water, while waiting for Blaise to return from the store, so she was ready. Thea, Blaise and Gillian sat on the small sofa and waited. The door of the bathroom opened and Sara walked out with the three tests strips in her hand. She took all three of them, just to be sure. She sat them on Thierry's desk and they all waited.

The three minutes passed like eternity, then Blaise announced it was time. Sara closed her eyes, and turned to the desk. She inhaled, and opened her eyes and looked. Three cursed, pink plus signs greeted her.

She let out her breath in a whoosh, softly crying out, "Oh, no."

Blaise jumped up and looked, as Sara went weak-kneed. Her face a look of shock.

"You're pregnant." Blaise stated, her voice flat.

"Who's pregnant?" Thierry's voice asked from behind them.

All, but Sara, turned, as she had sunken to the floor seconds before he entered, she had her knees drawn up to her chin. She was hidden by the desk, so he didn't see her, he just looked at Thea, Blaise and Gillian, who all wore guilty, shocked looks.

"Well?" he said, waiting.

He was back to his self, and dressed, though he still looked tired.

Their eyes looked down to where Sara was sitting, not sure of what to do. Thierry saw the direction they looked and followed, walking around the desk and spotting Sara on the floor, clearly in shock. He knelt to her quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sara, what is it, love? What's happened?" he asked, worriedly.

She just shook her head and cried. Then, Blaise's words echoed in his mind, and hit him. He looked up at Blaise and asked again.

"Blaise, who's pregnant?"

Blaise lowered her eyes back to Sara. She opened her mouth to answer, when Sara finally spoke, cutting Blaise off.

"I am, Thierry." Sara answered, slowly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Thierry sat back on his rear, astounded. It couldn't be! 'Made' vampires couldn't reproduce. How could she be pregnant? He knew if she was pregnant, it was most definitely his. But, it just wasn't possible.

Sensing the need to explain, Blaise talked, telling him her theory of how he was the first, so the rules were hazy with him, and how he had drank Maya's blood directly, absorbing some abilities. One of those, apparently, being able to impregnate Sara and how he might not know of this because he never tried before. He took it all in, considering.

Then, Sara looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." she offered, "I'm so sorry, Thierry." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, love. You've done nothing wrong." Thierry answered back, tenderly."How were we to know this would happen? I'm not upset, or disappointed, nor should you be." he continued, moving back to his knees, to comfort her.

He stood, raising Sara up with him, and asked Thea and Blaise to call everyone to the dining hall. They had to have a meeting. They nodded and headed out, taking Gillian with them. Thierry turned back to face Sara, who was obviously awaiting for him to snap. He shook his head at her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't be afraid, love. We'll work this out. I promise you. And, please, don't be afraid of me. I'm okay. I'm back to myself. Don't be scared of me, please. I'll hate myself forever if I've made you afraid of me." He said, pleadig with his eyes.

"I just know you've been through hell the last few days, Thierry." Sara answered, "And, I'm worried you're going to snap because of it and now this-" placing her hand to her belly "-I'm afraid it may cause you to breakdown." she said, near tears again.

Thierry shook his head, "No, love, I'm fine. I'm okay. And, I'm not gonna break. And, I'm not going anywhere. I love you." he answered, gently, kissing her head.

* * *

They headed to the dining hall and Sara stopped short. She gasped at the sight of Lowell, beaten and bruised, but alive, sitting at the table by Lupe. Lowell looked up at her and jumped from his seat as she ran around the table and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, my, Goddess!" she cried out happily, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Lowell hugged her gently, smiling, "Easy, you shouldn't jump around like that." he answered.

Sara pulled back to look at his face.

_He knows_, she thought.

He chucked her chin, "Even you are not so strong as to deal with this alone."

Thierry spoke then, "Lowell knows about Hunter's plans."

Sara turned to him suprised, "How?"

Thierry sighed, "Because that's who had him. Hunter discovered your friendship and Marco captured Lowell. When you got away, Hunter was torturing him for information on you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lowell." she said, feeling her throat tighten.

He shrugged, "Hey, I'm alive right?" he joked, "Thierry and James saved me and asked me to come with them." he said, looking at Thierry with respect and appreciation.

"Any friend of Sara's," Thierry started, "is a friend of mine."

Lowell grinned, "Only you, Sara, could wound up the soulmate of the Lord of Night World." he kidded, "And, I found mine." he said turning to Lupe.

Lupe blushed as Sara looked at her, suprised.

"It just happened," she explained, and she looked at Thierry for approval.

Thierry smiled and motioned for Sara to come to him.

She realeased Lowell and he took his seat.

Sara took her seat beside Thierry, while he stood and addressed the group and the table. He explained Sara's condition and their theories on why and how it came to be.

Looks of suprise and amazement were all she could see, all around, and hows, and whys, statements of 'impossible' were all they could say. Blaise stood and explained it was very possible, repeating her theories. Then, Thierry stated that now, Sara was in even more danger.

At that, Sara looked up sharply at him, questioning. He explained that there were only two people in exsitence that ever drank from Maya, himself-and Hannah. And, Sara had Hannah's blood, which meant she now had Maya's blood in her veins. And, the baby Sara was now carrying, had more of Maya's blood, than she and Thierry did, some from Thierry and some from Sara.

He looked at her while he explained, his face apologetic, and remorseful. So, he had continued, if Hunter did manage to capture Sara and discover she was with child, he may take the baby and use it to ressurect Maya. She sat back in her seat, astounded. Everyone was quiet, and still.

James rose, being the first to speak, "We just have to make sure that doesn't happen. I will help you fight, if it comes to that." he said, sincerely.

Thierry looked at him suprised, and pleased. He nodded at James, appreciatively.

"So will I." Ash announced.

"So will I." Mare said also, rising. "I know I'm just a human, but I'll help however I can. I want to, because I love Ash, and his war is my war. His place is my place." she said, gazing at Ash, who in turn gazed at her lovingly.

"So will I." Thea said, also rising.

Sara looked in amazement as everyone followed suit, rising, declaring their stand in the oncoming battle. Sara rose this time and spoke.

"Thank you, all of you. It mean's alot that you're all willing to fight, but it's not just for me. It's for all of us. So, we can move forward with Circle Daybreak and eventually not have to hide in secrecy. So, we can be free to chose how we want to live and be with our soulmates, whether Night people or Day people." she said, her friends nodding and clapping.

Thierry looking at her, pride in his eyes, as she sounded like a true Lady of Night World.

* * *

They sat and begin their late meal, and talked about Ash's group's return and Thierry's and James' return. Sara suddenly sat back, breathing deep. Thierry turned to her quickly, asking if she was okay. She shook her head, and Thierry rose pulling her up in his arms, and rushing upsatirs.

He got her to the room just as the waves started building, even more so, with the movement of Thierry's speedy run up to the room. He set her down and she raced into the bathroom, and started heaving. He followed her and held her hair from her face, rubbing her back.

When she stopped, he got her a glass of water and waited for her to stand. She set about the routine that was normal now, brushing her teeth and rinsing with mouthwash. He helped her to the bed, and she laid down, closing her eyes.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" she said.

"Um, I think it comes with the territory, love." Thierry replied, jokingly.

"I've never been so sick that I couldn't hold it down. Even when I was sick with the flu. I was always able to hold back from..ugh!" she said, making a face.

Thierry gave a short laugh, "Well, you are pregnant. I don't think you can do much about that now." he said, smiling.

He laid beside her, pulling her to his chest.

_This is the Thierry I know_, she thought, _this is the Thierry I've been waiting for_.

He held her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I knew you wouldn't give up on me." he started, "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you kept faith in me, that you believed in me." he finished, pride in his eyes, in his voice.

"I love you, Thierry." she said,closing her eyes, relishing in his touch.

"I love you." he said back.

He laid in bed with her, taking a nap himself. When he woke, he stretched gently so he wouldn't wake her, and checked his watch. It was two in the afternoon, he had to get up and do some work. He untangled himself from Sara's arms and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his shoes back on.

Despite all he'd just been through, Thierry found himself thinking of the baby, and smiling. It will be nice to have a part of him growing in Sara, watching the baby be born, seeing him, or her, grow. He never thought he'd ever have that chance to experience the joys of fatherhood.

Now, he was imagining what the child would look like, whether it would be a boy or girl. If it was a girl, he hoped she'd look like Sara and had her eyes. He hoped..hope..yes, Hope. That had a nice ring to it: Hope Marie Descouedres. Besides, that was the basis of their love: the hope they had for each other. He smiled, selling his heart on wanting a girl. Already loving the idea, and feeling joy spread through him.

He sighed, yes, he would love to be a father, but first, he had to make certain that Sara would be safe. His eyes darkened and he stood, thinking of how he would die first, rather than let Hunter ever lay a hand on the love of his life, and his unborn child.

He turned back to the bed, seeing her asleep, his heart gave a lurch. He went to the bed, knelt and kissed her cheek, rose then turned, heading down the stairs.

_Yes_, he thought,_ I would rather die first, than let Hunter have her_.


	13. Chapter 13

TAKEN

Sara woke an hour after Thierry, feeling somewhat better. Her stomach was finally still, and she went to sit up. She was alone again, but quickly remembered, that Thierry was back home.

_He probably just went to work_, she thought, _Ugh, I feel sluggish. I have to get up_.

She stood and waited, giving herself a moment, before confirming her stomach was calm.

Then she headed downstairs, she was famished. Despite being pregnant, she knew it had more to do with her not eating much in the past few days. She went into the kitchen and found Thea and Eric, and Blaise and Phil. The guys sitting on bar stools and Thea and Blaise blending up some concoctions and pouring them in plastic, reusable bottles that had straws in them, setting some in the double-door refrigerator. When they noticed her, they called for her to come join them, they had something for her.

Sara asked what they were doing and they told her Thierry asked if they could fix something that would settle her stomach so she wouldn't be so sick. Thea gave her a bottle of the pink colored, strawberry-smelling smoothie. She took a quick sip, it was really good, she thought, and sipped more. It did help soothe her aching belly and it eased her hunger. Thea and Blaise looked pleased, saying they made plenty to last a few days, and they would make sure to have the cooks pick up more ingredients when they did the grocery shopping.

Sara thanked them and left the room, heading to the west wing, down the hall and to Thierry's office, to her darkroom.

She walked in and stopped short, suprised at seeing Thierry sitting in his chair. He looked up, suprised at the intrusion, then softened, smiling, seeing that it was Sara. She gulped, nearly choking on her drink, then she gasped out.

"Thierry?" she started, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here. I thought you left." she finished, startled.

Thierry laughed, "Well, this is a suprise. Come on in. Have a seat." he gestured.

She sat on the settee, as he rose from his desk to join her on the small couch. He took hold of her free hand and kissed it.

"I see Thea and Blaise fixed you what I asked them to. How do you feel?" he asked, holding his smile.

Sara noticed this smile was different. He seemed really.._happy_. Like she'd never seen before.

"I feel good. I was just going to get my camera and take some shots of the house and grounds. I've been eager to do that for awhile." she answered.

His smile dropped a bit, "Uh, are you sure you should do that now? I mean, you should stay close. And, are you feeling good enough to do that?" he asked, his mood still upbeat, but his voice was concerned.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm won't leave the grounds and I'll stay close to the house. Besides, you tightened the security team and perimeter. And, I feel good. This stuff helped." she said, holding up the bottle, and looked back at him, smiling.

Thierry nodded, brightening his smile again, "Okay, just stay on the grounds, okay?"

Sara kissed him, Thierry looking suprised, and jumped up, running in the darkroom, grabbing her camera, and back to where Thierry had stood, watching her, kissed him again, holding the kiss longer this time. Then, he shooed her out and called for her to be careful. She left the room, heading to the front doors and went outside to enjoy the afternoon.

* * *

The commotion that exploded in the house, made Thierry jump. He ran to see what the hell was going on. He hurried through the hall and came upon Rabe, Silas and Clove fighting four to one against his group. Hunter's daughter and sons. The only vampires that remained by Hunter's side when Thierry gave Hunter's coven the chance to leave or die while on the island.

The only one missing was Lily. Then, an ice chill ran over him. Lily would've shown up, she was too afraid to disobey her father. And, if this was the moment of the abduction, Hunter would've ordered her to help her brother and sisters. She was there, and she would be the one trying to find Sara!

Thierry moved quickly, helping the others subdue the attacking vampires. After a bit of struggle, he and James had Silas in a choke hold, then Poppy flew at Silas' body driving the stake she held deep into Silas' chest. They dropped him and they continued to fight, helping the others, Rashel staking Clove. Rabe took the opportunity while they were distracted, to flee outside. When Thierry noticed she was gone, he and his group gave chase, following Rabe outside, knowing Sara was out there alone, unprotected.

* * *

Sara heard the fighting and shouting, and started towards the house, when she noticed Nilsson, with a shocked expression on his face, pinning down a beautiful, brown-haired girl, whose face mirrored Nilsson's expression. Sara started towards them when an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth, then a female voice called out.

"Lily! Let's go. I got her!" the voice yelled.

With Nilsson's attention diverted at the call, the girl under him shoved, throwing him off her, and she ran. Then, Sara was lifted off her feet, and carried away, kicking and screaming. The girl and the one holding her, were running to a black van that was still running and waiting.

She was still struggling against the one who held her, when she saw Thierry and her friend's running after her and her kidnappers, but they were still so far away. She pulled her mouth free of the hand covering it, and screamed.

"THIERRY!" she cried out.

The girl, Lily, and the one holding her reached the van first, opening the side door, proceeded to shove her in. She fought, she had to fight, and stall them, she had to give Thierry time to reach them. The abductors struggled fiercely with Sara, who fought hard, trying to get her in the van.

Finally, the one who grabbed her, punched Sara in the face hard, knocking her out. They pushed her in the van, and sped away, before Thierry and the group behind him, could catch them.

"No! Sara!" he cried out, his voice drowned out by the squealing tires and crunching gravel.

He bent over, trying to catch his breath, then fell to his knees, head hanging in despair. James touched his shoulder, and he looked up.

"We'll find her,Thierry. We'll get her back." he said reassuringly. "We'll get her back."

* * *

They were out of the van, and in an old house, when Sara came to. She was in a chair, tied with rope at the waist and ankles, her hands tied behind her back. The room was dark, but she could see the old furniture and the table that was next to her. She could also see that the windows were boarded up. The light that squeezed through the cracks made it clear that it was day, and that was what dimly lit the room.

She could barely make the outlines of the furniture, and walls, and a figure, sitting in a chair, watching her. She jumped, feeling the ache from where her abductor hit her. She was startled, spooked.

What made her notice was the eyes. They were glowing, like a cat's eyes. The figure rose and walked towards her, flicking a light switch, the room brightening instantly, making Sara flinch.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." she said. It was the brown-haired girl, Lily.

"What do you want with me?" Sara asked, shakily.

Lily quickly raised her finger to her lips, signaling for Sara to be quiet. Sara shut her mouth afraid.

Lily spoke, "I going to help you-" she cut off quickly at the sound of someone coming up behind her.

"Lily! I told you to call me when she woke up!" said the other female, walking quickly onto the room.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned, "She just woke up, Rabe."

"Well, you should have called for us, then." said a gruff, male voice.

Startled, Sara looked to person it came from and her breath caught, sharply.

"You! You're the one, the guy from my dream!" she said, furiously.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to grow up. It's been years, but we meet again. Allow me to introduce myself, Hunter-" he started, then was cut off.

"I know who you are! You're the one, the undertaker, the one invading my dreams! You're Hunter Redfern. And I know what you want, but I'm telling you, you will not bring Maya back through me!" Sara cried out, vehemiently.

Then, he laughed, "My dear girl, haven't I told you, it's not_ you _that I'm after. I need what you have in you. I've been after someone else. Someone that contains double the blood I need, that will make Maya more powerful and stronger than ever." he said walking to her, "Someone who, very conveniently, lies in here." he finished, placing his hand on her abdomen.

Sara jerked from him, digusted at him touching her, then she looked at him, again, her anger flaring.

"You will not have my baby!" she growled out, ferociously.

"We'll see." he answered, turning to leave the room, Rabe and Lily following, Lily looking saddened.

"You won't take my baby!" Sara repeated, fury building in her.

She was boiling, the rage and fury spread through her, consuming her like a flame. Then, she felt it, her hands were free and she pulled them in front of her and stared in awe. She felt it on her waist and ankles and looked down, and felt her heart stop.

A flame, a violet flame, was on her, though it didn't burn. The flame spread searing the ropes, releasing her. She wanted to scream that she was on fire, but she just stared at her hands, the flame covering them. And, she only felt it's warmth.

"Oh, my-" Lily gasped out.

Rabe grew angrier and yelled out, "Dad, what the hell? She's a Wild Power? Did you know?"

Hunter had been smiling, slyly, then he spoke, "Don't question me!" he yelled out, turning to Rabe, who recoiled, "She's not a Wild Power. Wild Powers have blue fire. No, she..she's the Secret Power." he finished, seemingly satisfied.

Sara looked up at the trio in astonishment.

"I'm a what? What's a Secret Power?" she asked shakily, directing her question more to Lily.

"Rabe, tie her back up, use the chains." Hunter ordered, turning again.

Sara rose to defend herself, but Rabe was quicker, slapping her hard. Sara collapsed, dazed, unable to even stand. Rabe snatched her up and carried her upstairs. Lily followed, shocked at what she just witnessed and saddened that she wasn't fast enough to help.

* * *

Back at Thierry's house everyone was scrambling around, finding one lead or another, making calls, rounding up other Night people for questioning. Nothing. They were gathered in the dinning hall, not resting, not giving up. Thierry's face was in an expression of anger, and grief.

Slowly, Nilsson walked up to Thierry and asked if he could speak with him. Thierry was understandably annoyed, but followed Nilsson to the kitchen, where they could speak in private. Nilsson only hoped his boss would have mercy.

* * *

Lily was shaken. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true. Yet, she knew, it was. She had found her.._soulmate._

The word was scary, frightening. Her father would kill her. He was already calling her weak. She was showing too much concern for their prisoner, talking to her, as if she was one of them.

She lingered downstairs, making sure no one was around to hear what she was about to do. She picked up her phone and called information, asking for Thierry Descouedres, knowing he'd be the only one listed. The operator connected the call, and she held her breath as it rang.

A voice answered, she recognized it immediately. It was him, the one she had connected with when he pinned her down, the jolt that hit them as soon as they touched. He answered again, when she didn't speak. Then, unable to hold herself back, she answered back.

"I want to help you get her back. Meet me at the corner market." she said in a rush, giving the address, "Fifteen minutes, don't be late" she said, and hung up, shaking.

She knew what she had to do, she only hoped she could act fast.

Lily was being sent to the market to buy supplies for their prisoner, and her father and sister would expect her back quickly, so she hoped he would hurry. She was scared for the poor girl her family was holding hostage.

* * *

Rabe had taken Sara up to a room that had a dirty cot and was in the same condition as the rest of the house, that was no place for a beautiful, and pregnant, girl. Rabe had thrown Sara onto the bed, and procceded to shackle one of her feet in a chain that was connected to a spike that was cemented in the wall.

Lily flinched. Rabe was so rough and abusive, shoving, pushing, throwing Sara around.

"Be careful!" Lily screamed out.

Rabe turned to her, furious. Lily replied fast.

"We need the baby, right?" she asked, shakily.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Rabe growled out. "Get to it and hurry back."

Sara had clutched her stomach and been moaning with pain, every since Rabe threw her down on the cot. Lily hoped _he_ would be at the store. She had to get Sara out of there before she was hurt, or worse.

_Please, please, be there_, she thought as she raced out into the night.

* * *

Nilsson's body shook as he explained to Thierry what happened earlier when Sara was abducted.

How when he grabbed Lily, _it_ happened. He apologized, profusely, hoping Thierry would hear him out. Righteously, Thierry was shocked, flabbergasted.

Nilsson continued quickly, relaying the call he'd recieved, repeating what Lily said about helping them get Sara back. Thierry was still furious, wanting to rage out, but he conceded. He knew it was no fault of Nilsson's, and he knew the strength of the soulmate link. Frustrated Thierry agreed to go with him, to meet with Lily.

They would take James, Ash and Quinn, so they would be prepared to fight. They left, Thierry giving directions for the others to stay and wait.

* * *

Lily was waiting on the corner, when the black Tahoe pulled up. The door opened and he got out, along with Thierry. She was shaking, but she knew she had to help the girl, Sara.

She looked up at him, her soulmate, "I don't know your name." she stated.

"Nilsson." he replied, quietly.

Then, she looked at Thierry and began again.

"Lord Thierry," she started, taking Thierry by suprise, "I'm so very sorry. I didn't want to take her. I tried to talk them out of it, but my father, he said he'd kill me if I turned weak on him. And I know he will." she explained, afraid.

A tug-of-war of emotions pulled at Thierry, but he spoke "If you bring us to rescue her, we'll protect you. You'll never have to fear your father again." he answered, bartering her fate with Sara's.

Lily nodded, "Follow me, and we have to hurry."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: okay this is the last chapter of Desinty! Please let me know what you think. If nobody likes it, I'll delete it. I don't want to have a story that no one likes. I am working on a sequel also. So, I'd appreciate any feedback, that way I don't waste anyones time. Thanks and enjoy! ;)

* * *

ALL HOPE'S GONE

Sara hurt so bad, her stomach cramping, making her curl up in a fetal position. She was dying, she knew it. She was going to die here. Her and her baby. She wouldn't even get to see Thierry's face one last time.

_Oh, Thierry, please_! she thought, reaching her mind to him,_ please, help me. Don't let me die. Not here, not like this._

She was fading, her vision getting blurry, she was getting light-headed.

"I love you, Thierry," she said, falling into unconciousness, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Ash crashed the Tahoe into the old, dilapidated house. They all jumped out, running in, James and Ash set off to find Hunter. Quinn quickly subduing Rabe, as she ran in to see what the commotion was about.

Lily led Thierry and Nilsson up the broken stairs, leading them to Sara. Thierry's heart crumbled as he set his eyes on Sara's seemingly lifeless form. He knelt and pressed two fingers to her throat. He let out an 'Ohh' of relief, she had a pulse, though it was fairly weak.

He broke the chain around her ankle with his bare hands and checked her over, his heart clenching and his face pained at the sight of the blood on her jeans. He took off his long-coat and covered Sara in it, lifting her up in his arms.

They made their way back down the stairs carefully, seeing that Quinn had staked Rabe, as she was trying to run up the stairs.

Ash and James had gotten hold of Hunter. They held him down, taking Ash, James and Quinn, because he was very strong. Hunter's eyes followed Lily as she held tight to Nilsson's hand.

"Trecherous snake." he called her, "You betrayed me."

Lily shook her head, "I can't do this anymore. I won't." she said, standing up to her father once and for all.

Quinn then took a stake and drove it deep in Hunter's chest. Lily turned away, feeling tears run down her face, and let Nilsson take her under his arm and to the Tahoe. Thierry climbed in the SUV, Sara still in his arms, followed by James, Ash and Quinn.

_It was over_, he thought, _Hopefully, it's all over_.

They left Hunter to die alone, facing his failure, having lost everything. Ash drove the Tahoe back to Thierry's house. Thierry only hoped he could save Sara. Before he lost her, too.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion, everyone rushing out to meet them in the driveway. Thierry had phoned for Dr. Redfern to be at his house by the time they arrived. And, when he got out of the vehicle with her unconcious body, everyone started talking at once. Thierry ignored them, rushing past them with Sara in his arms, into the house, to his office where he had the doctor waiting. He set Sara on the gurney that the E.M.T.'s brought inside, and Dr. Redfern started working, checking, diagnosing.

When he removed Thierry's coat, his face saddened, and was amazed. _Clearly, she had just miscarried a baby, but how was she even pregnant?_ The doctor and paramedics, female paramedics, removed her clothing, while Thierry paced, nervously. They had her body covered with clean pajamas that Thea brought them and a sheet.

The doctor finished checking her over, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that eight weeks ago, this girl just woke from a coma, and now, she was Thierry's new soulmate. And, she miscarried the Lord of Night World's baby.

"She will be just fine," the doctor said, suddenly, making Thierry stop in his tracks and come up to her side.

"She just needs to heal and recuperate." Dr. Redfern started, "She'll need rest and to build her strength back up. And, I'm sorry, Lord Thierry. She's lost alot of blood, there was no way to stop it. She's had a miscarriage. She's lost the baby." he finished, sadly his voice dropping.

Thierry felt cold, even colder than he normally felt. His baby, her baby, their baby, it was gone. He felt tears on his cheeks, not realizing they had spilled from his eyes. Sara miscarried, and all because of that sick, sadistic bastard.

He hoped Hunter would rot in hell, or wherever they went when his kind died. If Quinn hadn't killed him, Thierry would have rushed out the house, tracked him down, and staked him a hundred times.

He looked at Sara's sleeping face and his anger subsided for now. At least _she_ was there, alive and well, at least he saved her, before he lost her again so soon. He thanked the doctor and showed him out, shutting the door behind them, leaning back against it. He looked up and saw all his friends standing around waiting, hoping, dreading.

"The baby's gone," he started, all their faces dropping, whispering apologies, Thierry held a hand up and spoke again, "But, Sara is going to be fine." he finished, the sighs of relief and quiet cheers filling the room.

Thierry nodded at their cheerfulness, then his eyes settled on Lily, standing by Nilsson. She bowed her head and stepped forward, knowing something was sure to be done about her. Thierry looked at Nilsson, then back at Lily and stepped towards her. Lily flinched, waiting.

She spoke first, "Lord Thierry, I'm so very sorry about your child, and about the pain Sara went through-going through, and I make no excuses. Only to say that I knew it was wrong and I tried to stop them. And, I would die a hundred times if it would bring your baby back. I only wish I had the courage to stop my father and sister before they hurt Sara and your unborn child." she finished, accepting whatever punishment he saw fit to bestow upon her.

Thierry sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lily Redfern, you helped rescue my soulmate. You led us to her and helped us find her, then stood up to your father and turned away from his ways. You chose to stand with us." he announced and looked towards Ash and Mare, then back to Lily, "I remember something Sara once told Ash, when he felt he would never see his Mary-Lynnette again: 'It's not what you've done in the past that counts. It's what you choose to do now.' So Lily, I promised you we would protect you, if you helped us save Sara and you did. So, I'll uphold my promise and indict you into Circle Daybreak and you'll be safe here, if you so wish." he finished, making a grand offer.

Lily looked up and at Nilsson, who eyes showed hope, then back at Thierry and nodded.

"I accept." she answered.

Everyone came forward and welcomed Lily into the Circle, and Lily and Nilsson embraced. Then, they set about helping Thierry ready his room, and Thierry carried Sara upstairs, into hers and Thierry's bed, laying her down and covering her with the comforter.

Then, alone with her, he layed next to Sara, just barely touching her hand, not wanting to move her. The house quieted, everyone retreating to their rooms, and Thierry lay in the quiet of his room, the only sound was Sara's light breathing. Then, he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

FOREVER

Sara slept a couple of days, waking up for seconds at a time, then retreating back into the web of dreams once more. Thierry sat with her, waiting patiently, knowing she'd make her way out of the dark place she was in when she was ready. The third day, Sara awoke, fluttering her eyelids, sunlight streaming through the windows.

Thierry would open them wide when the sun rose, so that she could feel the warmth through her sleep and make her want to wake sooner.

She was propped upon two huge pillows, so she was in a slighty raised position. She turned, confused, looking around the room, and spotted Thierry, slouching in an armchair, asleep.

Happiness filled her, tears coming to her eyes, realizing Thierry had saved her. He came for her! He came for her, she was alive, and she was safe and sound, back at home with her love.

Thierry stirred, sensing her and awoke. A look of astonishmet filled his face, and relief. He rushed to kneel at the side of the bed and take her hand, kissing it. Sara reached for him, wincing as she did, her abdomen ached and cramped. She quickly inhaled and leaned back against the pillows.

Then, she remembered. The pain, the cramping, the bleeding: she had a miscarriage. She looked at Thierry, horror in her eyes and saw his eyes reflected her own. He nodded, and cried with her.

"I'm sorry, Thierry." she sobbed into his shoulder as he raised up to embrace her.

"Don't be, love. It will be alright. Everything will be fine." he replied, soothingly,"We can try again, if you want. We can try again after you've healed." Thierry offered.

Sara shook her head, "No, Thierry, we can't. Hunter used a very dark spell to enhance my..our...um, us. He knew you and I would be together and we might have sex. That was the point of the spell, he wasn't after me. Not yet, anyway. He wanted her, our baby girl." she revealed, making Thierry inhale sharply. Then she continued, "He made it to where I would've become pregnant, knowing I'd be with you. That was his plan." she said, quickly, when Thierry looked up sharply, opening his mouth to speak, "The spell was for you to not be able to control your, uh sexual urges. And, apparently we couldn't, and the spell had made you..um, I guess fertile..able to get me pregnant." she finished, exhausted.

Thierry was in shock, his face in horror at the lengths Hunter went through to try and ressurect Maya. The evil things he had done to compromise an innocent infant Sara, all through her life into maturity. To take something as beautiful, as making love to her, and corrupt it, nearly sealing her fate, becoming her doom. That was the point of the spell.

The binding of Hannah's blood was merely ensuring she would reincarnate into Sara quickly when, as Hannah, she died and transfered into her next form. The spell was just a trap, a way to snare some male reproductive cells when she had sex and make her pregnant with a child that would have the magic and blood of Maya.

Sara and Thierry were just pawns, neccesary pawns, that Hunter needed to couple Maya's blood that was in them and make a powerful magic that would ensure Maya's ressurection.

A baby. That was how it started. Maya drank the blood of babies to achieve her power. Hunter would have used the baby's soul, darkening it, then Maya would take the baby's blood, rising again.

* * *

They sat for awhile, speaking in short interludes, holding each other. Thierry reassured her that, he did desire her for _her_, and not only for some damned spell. He was pissed that Hunter used sex as the ultimate weapon, knowing it would have happened. Thierry knew what he felt for Sara was real, and he went to embrace her, wanting to show her that he meant what he said.

But, just then, Sara dropped the bombshell: she revealed what Hunter said about her being the Secret Power. And that held a spell of it's own: she would stop aging, which was another reason why she was destined to be the Old Soul. And, insurance, should she have not gotten pregnant. She would stop aging when she turned eighteen, the perfect body for Maya. The right age, down to the year. That was plan B, as Hunter put it.

Thierry was astounded. He knew Sara was a powerful witch, he just didn't realize how powerful.

He heard of the Secret Power: it was thought to be a myth, more commonly known as the fae. It was said whomever it was would be most powerful, able to absorb magic, and be able to heal anything and everything, holding hidden powers that no one knew yet. Thierry thought it over: Sara would never age! And, she didn't even have to turn into a vampire.

She was the Secret Power, all the untapped potential she held, the hidden powers would finally come to be revealed.

This is who she was destined to be, after all the lives she lived, leading to this point. This form, this young woman was possibly the last form she would take. Yet, he didn't care. He loved her, he loved this beauty she was now. They had been through many sorrows and joys in a short time, and they would have a lifetime more.

* * *

Thierry didn't know how much more shock he could take.

"I don't know if I'm sorry or not", he told her, amazed at the realization, that she could stay with him for eternity.

But, Sara brushed it off, saying that this was meant to happen. She was just going to deal with it. And, at least, she would be young, like him, and could stay with him forever. Of course, she was still vunerable. She was still human, just an ageless human.

_No_, she corrected herself, _I am a witch, a powerful witch, the Secret Power_.

Thierry was also sorry that he wouldn't get to be a father after all, he revealed his hopes and that he had thought of a name for her, their baby. Sara smiled sadly, saying how it would've been perfect.

Thierry nodded, "But I wouldn't trade your life for anything," he stated, "I could never lose you willingly."

She smiled at his love for her, stating they would have many dangers to face still, and that was no place to have a baby in. They talked well into the night, relieved that they were together and safe. For now. Then, she started getting tired and he laid with her as she slept, holding her, loving her.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Thierry would work in the morning, then spend the afternoons with her in their room, as she stayed in bed, healing. He had a forty-inch flat screen and a t.v. stand with an entertainment system sitting in the room, they just never used it. They always occupied their time with each other.

Now, she would watch t.v. and movies, as she was on bedrest for a few weeks. Every afternoon when Thierry came up after working, he would bring a new movie for them to watch together. They would play chess, work on puzzles, or just lay and talk. He would take his meals with her in the room, so she wouldn't feel secluded.

Even her girl friends would come up and visit with her and talk and have pedicures. Everyday, her toes would be a different color. Thierry would help her with her showers, being very gentle. He'd help her dress and help her when she'd get restless and wanted to get up and walk the halls of the mansion. He was truly her rock.

Thierry waited a few days before introducing her to Lily, knowing she might have an awkward reaction. But, when he felt the time was right, he brought her up and told Sara to meet the person who saved her. Sara was, rightfully, shocked and afraid, but Lily spoke quickly, explaining how she had been trying to leave her family for years, but always afraid to do so.

She explained of her and Nilsson's connection that fateful day, and how she hastily planned to get her away from Hunter and Rabe, and back to Thierry.

Sara listened, realizing Lily gave up her family, risked her life by contacting Nilsson and Thierry, and stood up to her father and watched him die, cutting her ties to Hunter Redfern, though now, she was the only one of Hunter's family left. Aside from Ash and his side of the family, Lily added.

Sara then welcomed her, forgiving her, then thanking her. Lily and Nilsson left, leaving Sara and Thierry alone, as they settled on the bed together, sighing deeply, relaxing in the safety of each others arms.

By the end of the fourth week, Sara felt like her old self again. She had stopped bleeding the week before and now, she wasn't feeling any soreness in her as she sat up. She rose, slowly, to sit on the side of the bed, smiling as she experienced no pain, no cramping, even slightly like she had been feeling the last week, when the bleeding stopped. She stood and stretched, sighing.

Yes, she felt great! She felt amazing! She bent at the waist, touching her toes when the door opened and Thierry came in. He was saying something about a movie in his hand, when he saw her bent over and cried out her name, rushing to stand her up straight.

She was laughing when she faced him, saying she was fine, she was just stretching. Thierry looked at her, worry still in his eyes, and an amused smile on his lips.

"So, you're not in pain?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Nope. I feel great, Thierry. I feel..back to normal." Sara answered, trying to find the words to describe how she felt.

Thierry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled briefly before gathering her in his arms and kissing her. She wrapped her arms behind his neck and sank into his arms, moaning lightly.

He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bed, and laid her on it, following, then stopping short, hovering above her.

"Sara, wait." he said, pulling back slightly, "I don't think this is the right time to..you know..make love. You might still be hurt inside." he finished, trying to say it gently.

"Thierry," Sara pleaded, pulling him down to her, "I've missed you so much. I've missed this, you and I together, the feel of you in me." she said, feeling his heart speed up, knowing he was stirred, feeling him harden.

Thierry felt his resistence slipping, he knew what she meant, he missed her too. He missed the feel of her when he was inside her, all soft and warm and tight. Just thinking of it made him want to rip her clothes of and ravish her body, taking her, filling her, fullfilling their needs. But, he didn't want to hurt her, even though she seemed fine, he wanted to be sure.

"Sara, if we do, we might hurt you. I think we should wait." he said, cursing every word, his desire not receding. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you if we are not careful."

She was working her hands on his zipper while he talked, knowing he wasn't paying attention. When she pulled it down, he jerked at the suddeness with which she done it and at how she showed no signs of stopping.

"Then, we'll be careful. Just be gentle and we'll see how it feels and go from there. Besides, the doctor said if I wasn't in pain, then I would be fine and I could resume any and _all_ activities." she replied in a sly, smug voice.

Thierry exhaled sharply as she reached in his pants and wrapped her fingers around his hardened cock.

_Dammit_, he thought, not cursing her, just the fact that it felt so damned good!

He stood and quickly pulled off his pants, as she sat up and stripped her shorts and shirt off.

_Thank goodness, I had showered last night_, she thought to herself.

She was clean and fresh and ready. He crawled back on the bed, over to her, grabbed her legs and pulled them, making her body fall back and slide to him, her legs on either side of his body.

God, how he loved her body! It was beautiful, even after all she had been through, she was still exquisite.

His eyes traveled back up, towards her face and he was taken back. A look of pure lust and burning desire was in her eyes, reflecting his own. He lay over her gently, making sure his weight on her didn't hurt.

Then, kissing her, caressing her, he entered her slowly. They both gasped aloud at the feel of joining once again. He held still, though it took all his strength, questioning, making sure she felt good enough to continue. Sara responded by starting to moving against him, taking his breath away. Thierry then took the lead, setting a slow, gentle rhythm.

They rode each other passionately, Sara taking Thierry by surprise as she moved on him, causing him so much pleasure that he nearly bit her. They reached their climax seconds apart, Sara crying out Thierry's name, then Thierry growling out loud. He collapsed on top of her, and she held him there on her body, as they tried to calm their pounding hearts and heavy breathing.

"I love you, Sara." Thierry whispered.

"Still?" she questioned.

"Always." he answered.

She sighed and held him tighter, "I love you, Thierry."

They held each other, just laying together, feeling the closeness of their true loves.

* * *

They would be together always. They would live together, fight together, stay together. The fact that she was a Secret Power cursed her with agelessness, she would be eighteen forever, but she was okay with that. At least she would never grow old and die, leaving Thierry alone, for who knows how long.

They would be known as a powerful couple, the ones to see the Daybreakers into the future, hopefully, a future where they were all free, where Night People and Day People would co-exist, peacefully. Where soulmates could be together without fear or worry of punishment.

Where Thierry and Sara could walk side by side, hand in hand, for all the days of their lives. They would be by each other's side for as long as they both lived. Loving, living, never having to separate for years at a time, no more reincarations. Just them always and forever. They would remain together, and do so through the ages, but it would always be Thierry and Sara. Lord Thierry of the Night World and his Lady Sara, the Secret Power, and a most powerful witch. Thierry and Sara, forever.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Okay, the end, please review!  
Thanks to guest_Sarah for the reviews and to sah-aj for the favorites and for following my story! The sequel will follow soon!


	15. AN

A/N: So, here's a preview of The Secret Power, sequel to Destiny:

* * *

The Daybreak members were already sitting and eating and chatting, when he burst in the room. They all started calling out their greetings and welcomes, but the look on Thierry's face stopped them. Ash opened his mouth to joke, but Thierry cut him off.

"Maya's back!"

* * *

A/N: Got goosebumps? I do! Keep an eye out for the first chapter!


End file.
